Sparkle Of A Night
by KarenWriter
Summary: [AU] Lieutenant Killian Jones and his brother Captain Liam Jones attend the royal ball where he meets Princess Emma, but something could make Emma and Killian lose their only chance to be with their true love. CS! Snowing! Belle, Robin Hood, Liam and more! Mostly short chapters! Give it a try!
1. Traditions & Royal Duties Nonsense

Mary-Margaret is the Queen Snow and David is the King James. Also, you will find some parallels with Emma and Killian, but that's part of the story. Hope you all like!

_P.S. I believe in short-chapters LOL xD_

**Forgive my English!**

**_Disclaimer: _**This was just for fun. I don't own OAUT or the characters.

* * *

**Sparkle Of A Night**

**Chapter 1. Traditions & Royal Duties Nonsense**

The red and orange rays of the sun just shine at dawn. The waves of the sea are calm, when the ship docks in the harbor. Screams of sailors are heard everywhere and the Captain is instructing his crew when a young Lieutenant approaches him and remains on his right.

"Here we are, The Kingdom of the Enchanted Forest. I told you it would be beautiful Lieutenant" says Captain Liam Jones satisfied with the view as they're getting off the boat.

"It is, Captain. Seems it was worth traveling from our distant land", tells the young lieutenant Killian Jones.

"And it will be more worth when we attend to the invitation of the royal ball", Liam adds.

"I will never understand why a King would invite us" Killian replies.

"Politics Lieutenant, but even with that it is an honor, do not forget" says Liam.

"Yes, Captain. And speaking of... I must to inform you that I am not a man of dances" Killian tries to find a way to escape of this responsibility.

"Come on, Lieutenant. You've been to dances before" the Captain implies trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah, but all I find in them are labels, boredom and senseless traditions that force the nobility and the royalty to do crazy things" Killian tries to convince him.

"They are part of our history and culture, Lieutenant. There's no need to get anxious" Liam says mockingly.

They keep walking by the docks as the Captain gives orders to the crew.

"I don't want to go, **brother**. Perhaps I would be more useful here with the sailors" Killian is insisting.

"Killian, you're my little brother and I love you, but sometimes you are quite… stubborn" Liam replies kindly.

"I prefer to call myself a free thinker" Killian states.

"Anyway, you'll go" Liam says firmly.

"But brother…" Killian tries to convince him.

"Killian, you're about to become a captain. You will have on charge sailors and your own ship. I won't be there to remind you to be the example. Obey and that's it. Retreat, Lieutenant", the Captain states finally.

Killian nods and both greet and retreat.

* * *

The doors of one of the royal rooms open abruptly as the Queen gets in and opens the curtains letting in the sunlight.

"Rise and Shine, darling!" says the Queen Snow cheerfully.

The Princess Emma doesn't want to wake up. She is covered with the blankets and she covers herself even more when the light falls on her face, "One more minute, mother"

Her mother approaches the bed.

"Sweetie, come on! Today's the ball and we have to get you ready", says her mother tenderly.

"We have like eight hours to do that", says Emma under the covers.

"Then we better hurry up! … Darling?... Emma?" the Queen tries to move her daughter.

Emma doesn't respond.

"Emma, you're no longer a little girl. Wake up! ... Do it for me, please?" her mother says hopefully.

"Fine, but don't ask me to be animated" Emma says reluctantly while she removes the covers and sits on the bed.

"I don't understand you Emma. At your age, I was happy in a celebration like this" Snow says in innocent confusion.

"See? You don't understand, Mom... There's NOTHING to celebrate. These are just silly traditions and royal duties nonsense" Emma states upset.

Snow rolls her eyes.

"Don't be stubborn darling, you're a princess" Snow states kindly.

Emma rolls her eyes and crosses her arms.

"And sure there is something to celebrate..." Snow is about to say when the King James arrives.

"Where are my favorite girls? ... Good morning everyone" the King asks tenderly and kiss her wife and daughter, but the tension between them smells in the air.

"Is something wrong?" he asks in confusion.

"Ask your daughter" Snow replies.

"Don't look at me" Emma states.

"I see. Is this about the ball tonight?" the King asks.

Emma gets up from the bed without saying a word and walks out onto the balcony, where sunlight envelops her with its golden rays.

"Would you help me, honey?" the queen tells her husband.

"I got this" the King says as he sighs and then gives a kiss on his wife's forehead.

"I'll see you later to make some adjustments to the dress, darling!" she yells tenderly as she leaves.

"Yes, mother", she says respectfully but sadly.

Her father comes over and hugs her tenderly.

"The ball will be in a few hours", he says while he clears his throat.

"Yes, I know. My mom has done nothing but talk about it all morning", she says with irony.

They laugh and his father sighs as he enjoys the view from the balcony.

"Oh, Emma. I know your mother can push you a little bit sometimes, but she loves you" the King offers.

"I know and I love her too", she replies.

"Then why are you so upset?" he asks.

"I'm not upset... It's just... I don't want to do this, Father" Emma explains.

"Emma, it's the opportunity for you to find your true love" James declares.

"You really think I'll find it at the ball, right?" she says incredulously.

"Of course! ... that's how I met your mother and we have been happy ever since" he says happily.

Emma smiles kindly at that thought.

"And what if I don't want to meet anyone? ... I don't want to dance with a bunch of strangers and smile as if I like them" she adds angrily.

"But it's the tradition" they say in unison.

"I know", she adds upset.

"I don't understand you, Emma. You wanted this opportunity and I granted you. I could have married you with the prince of the northern kingdom long ago. I could have forced you to that arranged marriage, but you insisted that you wanted to meet someone and marry for love and I did understand… I understood because that's how it happened with your mother and me" her father declares.

"I get it, Father. Sorry. It's just... Look out there", she says as she points out the kingdom.

"The world is so big... I don't know if I can find it" she says with sadness.

"Maybe you don't have to do it... Maybe it will find you or it will come to you…. I know you don't believe in our traditions, but give them a chance. You'll never know if you don't go" the King says gently.

Emma smiles with sincerity and tenderness to her father for those words.

"Plus they don't know that you will choose a husband tonight. They just think it is just another celebration" he adds with irony.

"... and what happens if I don't do this?" she asks with sadness and fear.

"Then I'm afraid you've missed your chance and I will be forced to continue with my royal duties and I'll proceed with the marriage" the King declares benignly.

"Father...", she insists.

"Emma, you're part of the royalty. You have responsibilities and one day you will be queen. Choose wisely, darling", he looks at her daughter tenderly.

Emma tries to draw a smile on her face.

"Now, get dressed or whatever you the young ladies do at this event and go to dance with your best smile... I know it seems not fair, darling. I love you, but it's just the way things are" the King states finally.

The King kisses her daughter's forehead and leaves. Emma places her hands on the balcony and look towards the horizon.

"Then I hope you come to me", she says as she sighs.

* * *

**Reviews are very welcome! Let me know what you all think =)**


	2. The Royal Ball

Please forgive the delay, I was busy! But at last comes The Ball! And a little Snowing!

I know I said that I believe in short chapters but this one works like this hehe.

I know it's not happening too much in this chapter, but it's the beginning of something, just to set the story. Hope you all like!

**Forgive my English!**

**_Disclaimer:_**This was just for fun. I don't own OUAT or the characters.

* * *

**Chapter 2. The Royal Ball**

The night is dark, but so clear with the beautiful starry sky. The castle looks so alive and colorful. Fireworks of different colors brighten the sky. Carriages come from all realms. Women wear the most ostentatious dresses and men wear the best fancy clothes. Something that is not to the liking of Lieutenant Killian Jones, who thinks they are "pretensions". Suddenly his thoughts are interrupted by the voice of one of the men on duty at the gates of the castle.

"Welcome, Sir?", says the man in front of Killian and Liam.

"Captain Liam Jones and this is my little brother... The Lieutenant Killian Jones", he says proudly.

"Younger" Killian clarifies.

"Oh, the King and Queen are waiting for you... follow me, please" the man says.

"Thanks", they respond in unison and then both enter through one of the corridors which leads them to the ballroom.

"Put a better face, Killian" Liam asks his brother mumbling.

"Believe me, I'm doing my best" Killian says with irony as he tries to fake a smile and as they greet at their path.

"We're guests of honor, brother" Liam insists.

"I'm sorry, but I don't do politics" Killian finally states.

Liam rolls his eyes and both keep walking. They finally arrive at the doors of the dancing hall.

"Brother, wait!" Killian says as he pulls his arm.

"What happens, brother?" Liam asks.

"Let me get back to the ship, please", says Killian.

"Killian, you know our duties. You know why we came here?"

"Yes, brother," he replies humbly.

"Then listen to me Killian, I'm not speaking to you as your brother. I am your captain and we will follow the protocols: we'll stand before the King and Queen, we'll talk and enjoy the evening and tomorrow morning we'll sail back to our land. That's an order, understood, Lieutenant?", Captain Liam states firmly.

"Yes, Captain", Killian replies humbly.

Thereby they get into the salon.

* * *

In the ballroom, Emma approaches her parents who are standing on the throne watching the guests as they greet them.

"How is it going, darling?" the King says quietly.

"They just want to steal my crown" Emma replies ironically, mumbling as she fakes a smile.

"Good thing you don't have it yet", says her mother with the same irony.

Emma rolls her eyes.

"Don't worry. The stars are still sparkling in the sky, daughter", says her father as he tries to encourage her.

"I don't get how you can be so wildly optimistic" Emma says, mumbling in irony and then leaves.

At that moment a servant approaches the King and Queen, and makes a bow.

"Your Highness, your Majesty. The men expected are here", says the man.

"Let them come to us. They will be well received" indicates the King.

The servant leaves, and the Queen approaches her husband.

"Don't you think we should help Emma?" Snow expresses concern.

"Don't push her, Snow", he says tenderly.

"Of course not", she replies offended, but as she sighs she continues "but either way we should do something... We are her parents!" she says with genuine concern, while Emma dances with some eligible bachelors.

The King shakes his head in disapproval while he's thinking that though they're part of the royalty, a marriage is always a marriage. Suddenly, the same servant appears before them with two naval men.

"Your Highness. Your guests are here", says the servant.

The King lifts his gaze to see the two young men in front of him. "Great, whom I have the honor to welcome to my feast?" he asks.

"Captain Liam Jones, your Majesties. And this is my little brother, the Lieutenant Killian Jones" Liam says making a bow along with Killian.

The Queen nods in courtesy and The King extends his hand with a warm smile on his face. Liam and Killian find it unusual, but both shake hands with him.

"It's a pleasure to have you both", says The King James.

"Thank you, Your Highness. It is an honor for us to represent our King in a distant and beautiful land like yours", says Liam and the King and Queen nod.

"Well, now that we left behind the formalities, I guess we can continue our conversation at our table"says the King.

"It was a long trip, you both must be hungry", the Queen adds kindly.

Killian and Liam stare at each other again, but both pretend.

The Queen begins her way to the table, followed by the King and the Captain and Killian behind them.

"We have much to talk about, Captain", the King James smiles.

"Yes, your Highness", Liam answers politely.

Liam has always a good mood to manage these things, but not Killian. He looks all around and realizes that he is no longer near to the sea. Somehow he got into traditions that have always seemed absurd.

* * *

After a few hours, Killian feels anxious... though the King and Queen are nice persons and they have impressed him with their humility. He really likes them, but as any other idealistic young man he needs to breathe.

"I need to get out of here", he thinks and then gets up from his seat and leaves the table with a good excuse.

…

Music plays in the huge ballroom. Guests dance and taste the wine and the delicious food.

At this point of the night, Emma feels tired and decides to surrender. "This is ridiculous", she murmurs. The evening just left her with disappointments... until now.

* * *

Killian walks around the ballroom and finds himself bored. Finally, he leans against the pillar of a hallway, which fortunately is empty... or so he thinks.

"This has to stop", he says as he sighs.

"It will, don't worry", a female voice replies wryly.

Killian is startled to hear the voice behind him. He turns quickly to the other side of the pillar and sees a beautiful young woman with golden hair and hazel eyes, sitting on a railing.

He doesn't understand how he didn't see her, but he is surprised even more when he sees the tiara on her head.

"... Princess?", says Killian with fear and confusion.

"It seems so" replies Emma tiredly as she approaches the elegant and handsome gentleman in front of her.

"I apologize, I didn't see you, your Majesty," Killian says making a bow.

"You're not from here... aren't you?" Emma walks around him slowly.

"Yes, your Highness. I come from a land beyond your kingdom", he says nervous realizing that the princess is looking at him carefully.

"Hmm, your uniform. You're a...", Emma says out of curiosity.

"Lieutenant, your Highness", Killian declares.

"I see. It must be amazing to navigate from place to place and meet different people, isn't it?" she sighs.

"It is. There is no greater freedom than that, Your Highness", declares Killian.

Emma is surprised by the passion in his words.

"You must have extraordinary stories to tell, haven't you?", she asks.

"More than you can imagine, Princess", he smiles at the princess, and something makes him think that she has some interest in him.

"Fine. Perhaps you can tell me some of your adventures at sea on the dance floor", she extends her hand and Killian takes it, but he doesn't move.

"It would be an honor, Princess, but I'm afraid I'm not fond of dancing", he replies.

"What's wrong, Lieutenant. You can sail the fury of the waves, but you can't dance?", she says with a teasing tone.

Killian looks into her eyes for a brief moment. Somehow he thinks the princess is flirting with him, but he thinks it is just his imagination: too many protocols and toasts are making him hallucinate.

"Follow me, your Majesty", he states.

They walk towards the dance floor. They make a bow and Killian places his hand gently on her waist and places his other hand with hers. They begin to waltz along with the guests. The distance between them is short but they keep their distance respectfully. They look at each other for a moment, trying to read each other's eyes. Both move with grace, and Emma notices it immediately.

"I thought you said you weren't a dancing man", Emma says with irony.

"I simply said they don't have a high value to me, Princess", he says humbly.

"Why is that, Lieutenant?", she asks curiously.

"I'm afraid my answer would not be of your liking, your Highness", Killian raises his hand and Emma spins.

"Prove me, Lieutenant", she says playfully with a look of challenge, as they are face to face again.

Killian is in shock by the statement of the young princess, her eyes look so different from other girls he has known throughout the kingdoms and places he has sailed. With some confidence, he opens his mouth to speak.

"... Well, I know I'm a man serving my king and nation. I have duties to follow, but I'm still a free man" Killian clarifies.

"Interesting... continue", she says engrossed by the words of this man who looks on the outside like any other server full of responsibilities, but on the inside he's as idealistic as she is. He definitely caught her attention.

"I mean, I can still decide about my life and what I want. Sometimes I think nobility and royalty is not that lucky", he says humbly trying not to offend the princess, but Emma thinks she finally meets someone with common sense. Someone who understands her.

"You are an idealist, Lieutenant", she says putting even more attention to his words.

"Well, my brother prefers to call me stubborn", he says with irony.

"I know the feeling", she assures and both giggle.

"Do you have a brother?" she asks.

"I do, brother and Captain Liam Jones. He must be with your Father, Your Highness", he states.

"It must be difficult for you to have a brother who's also your captain", she says.

"I guess, but I think it's even harder to have parents who are the King and Queen" replies with irony and both smile.

"You know, I have something to confess Lieutenant", Emma says.

"You got my attention, Majesty" Killian replies.

"I don't follow the traditions nor agree with some royal duties" Emma declares.

"I find that hard to believe, Princess" Killian says.

"I'm serious, for example... a year ago, my parents organized an event and the parliament was there. Of course it was very boring, so I escaped over the balcony" she assures.

"You are very bold, Highness", he points out.

"Sadly, my parents and the parliament prefer to say that "I always get my way" she clarifies and both smile.

Killian is surprised by the Princess Emma. They keep dancing and after a moment of silence Killian speaks.

"Princess?", he asks for her attention.

Emma turns to look into his bright blue eyes.

"The comment I just said about the dance... I did not mean that," Killian tries to explain.

"It doesn't matter. We seem to agree that this is torture", she says with irony and both smile.

It's amazing how they can connect in a conversation so contrary to the traditions they're performing. It's fascinating just like Emma thinks the Lieutenant is, and so refreshing as Killian thinks the princess is like the sea wind.

"With your permission, Princess... you are unique" Killian declares.

"And you seem to have the same ideas, Lieutenant" Emma smiles.

"Killian Jones if you prefer, your Highness", he reveals his name.

"In that case, just call me Emma" she states.

* * *

Emma and Killian keep smiling and dancing, while the Queen Snow is searching for her daughter among the guests. Snow smiles tenderly when she finally finds Emma dancing with a gentleman and sees them go to the balcony.

"Here you are, my dear", says the King James as he's hugging his beautiful wife.

"I thought you were still with Captain Jones" Snow states.

"Well, we're done with politics and he can enjoy the dance now" James clarifies.

"I'm glad to hear that", she says with a big smile.

"Why the smile?", the King asks.

"I don't know, maybe the traditions have not lost their touch", she says hopefully as she turns around and gives a tender kiss to her husband.

"Why do you say that?", the King asks.

"Well, I just saw our beautiful daughter with a handsome gentleman" she says cheerfully.

"Don't get too excited, Snow. We both know Emma", he points out.

"Come on, honey. Be optimistic", she says as she puts her arms around her husband's neck.

"I'm optimistic. I just don't want you to get your hopes up and then seeing you fighting with Emma".

"I don't fight", she replies insulted.

"Yes, you do", he assures.

"Fine, but I just don't want you to force Emma into marriage. I want my daughter to marry for love", she says.

"Me too, honey", the King clarifies.

"Then don't do it. Give her more time. It's not like we're dying", she states with irony.

The King James giggles.

"Don't laugh, I mean it", she assures.

"You know I can't. I'm a King and I must follow certain guidelines. Also, I have the parliament over me", he declares quietly.

"To hell with the parliament! Let Emma decide and find her happy ending", she mumbles.

"Calm down, dear. You're not thinking clearly", he says tenderly.

"I'm her mother. What do you expect me to do? To sit here and feel guilty all my life because my daughter is with someone she doesn't love? " Snow asks.

The King sighs.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm pushing you with this", Snow hugs James once she calms herself.

"Don't worry honey. We better trust in Emma. That she will find the right man", he declares.

"Yes, you're right. We must have hope. Oh, Honey", Snow hugs him again.

"And you saw who it was?" the king tries to change the subject a little.

"Who?" the Queen asks.

"The man who was with Emma. Anyone we know of the nobility?" he asks.

"They were far away and I could hardly see them, so I'm not sure" she replies.

"Wait... you said he was handsome. Then, how do you know?"

"Because our daughter should have the same good taste of her mother", she says with a flirty look. Both giggle and kiss.

* * *

In the meantime, on the other side of the ballroom, sitting on one of the balconies away from the bustle and noise, Princess Emma and Lieutenant Killian Jones are having an interesting talk.

Emma had never felt so comfortable sharing her thoughts, dreams and desires to someone, al least not without being censored. Killian is the most intrigued: There are no young ladies like her.

Suddenly, they can hear a male voice behind them.

"Here you are brother, I've been looking for you all night", says Captain Liam Jones to his brother.

Emma and Killian rise from their seats.

"Brother, am... she is the Princess Emma" Killian introduces her.

"Princess Emma, it is an honor to meet you. I was with your father and mother earlier" Liam says as he makes a bow.

"The pleasure is mine, Captain. His brother told me about the great service you render to your nation" Emma clarifies.

"I also heard splendid things about you, your highness" Liam declares.

"I was telling the princess about our missions on the high seas, brother" Killian adds.

"Oh, I'm glad you like them, Princess. Maybe someday you give us the honor of your presence, and I'm sure the Lieutenant can teach you how to sail... with your parents present of course" Liam says.

"I would love that", Emma smiles.

"And I would love to have a proper conversation with you Highness, but I'm afraid we have to leave. Maybe some other time" Liam says.

"I hope so, Captain", Emma says with a big smile.

"It was a pleasure, Princess. I'll wait for you at the gates, Killian", Liam makes a bow to the princess and leaves.

There follows a silence, but Emma breaks it immediately.

"You have to go", says Emma a little disappointed.

"Well, you heard my captain", Killian states with irony.

"When do plan to leave?", she asks.

"Apparently, we'll leave early in the morning", he says with any desire of leaving her side.

"It has been a long journey just for one night" she clarifies.

"It was worth it", he states and Emma smiles.

"Will I see you again?" she asks.

They look at each other with surprise.

"I mean... it was nice to talk about different things" she clarifies.

"I agree, Princess", he says and smiles.

"I told you to call me Emma" she states.

"I'm sorry, it's hard, but it will stick", he says playfully and both giggle.

"In six months I will celebrate my birthday, and of course my parents will make a celebration", she says wryly.

"Your parents are always in a good mood, aren't they?", he replies with irony and both laugh.

"... It would be wonderful to have someone to talk to", she says.

"I will do my best and by then probably I'll have more stories to tell you… Emma" he states.

"I think we have a deal… Killian", Emma smiles and extends her hand to him. He shakes his hand with hers and smiles. Finally, Killian makes a bow and leaves. Emma smiles hopefully.

* * *

**Reviews are welcome! Let me know what you all think! It would be wonderful!**


	3. The Book of Tales

First of all, I want to thank all of you! Thanks for every review, I appreciate every single one of them! It means a lot to me! =)

Thanks for those who follow, share and read!

And well, here it is! I'm sorry, but I had to add some easter eggs just for fun xD I didn't plan it that way, it just happened LOL

In this chapter we'll have a **"_special guest character"_**! keep reading...

There will be action in the following chapters =)

Hope you all like!

**Forgive my English! xD**

**_Disclaimer: _**This was just for fun. I don't own OUAT or the characters.

* * *

**Chapter 3. The Book of Tales**

Early in the morning, as the birds fly over the clear skies, Lieutenant Killian Jones is resting his arms on the railing of the boat. He's looking far out into the horizon, lost in his thoughts. Meanwhile, his brother, Captain Liam Jones gives orders to his crew to leave the port, when he turns to look his younger brother on the other side of the ship.

"Everything all right?" Liam says as he approaches his brother and makes sure that the crew is not there.

"Yeah, everything's fine, brother", Killian responds clearing his mind.

Liam rests on the railing just like Killian.

"No, it's not. I know you too well. Something happens to you" Liam replies.

Killian gets uncomfortable. "I don't think I should tell you", he says.

"I'm your brother, Killian. You can trust me. Whatever has happened can be fixed... You didn't do anything with the ship, did you?" Liam asks while he walks to the helm. Killian rolls his eyes.

"Of course I didn't!" Killian replies with outrage.

"That's good because the king gladly would cut your head off" Liam answers mockingly as he takes the helm.

"See? I can't tell you anything" Killian says annoyed.

"You're the one who always says I'm bored and I should be more... well, like you", Liam says as he laughs.

"What a great time to do so", Killian says with irony.

Liam gets serious. "What I'm trying to say is that everything has a solution, Killian. No matter how difficult or complicated it looks", he states.

Killian doesn't say anything and feels even more uncomfortable.

Liam proceeds, "Is it about our trip?".

"There's that", Killian says not sure to continue.

"Is this about the princess? You behaved badly with her?" Liam asks.

"No, of course not!", Killian replies indignantly.

"Then what happens? I know that royalty is not to your liking, maybe she was a little...", Liam tries to understand, but is interrupted by Killian.

"No, she was wonderful with me. She was... refreshing, really fascinating" says Killian as he loses his gaze again.

Liam observes him for a moment.

"What?!", Killian cries offended.

Liam asks curiously, "Did you fall in love with the princess?".

"What? No, brother!", Killian replies indignantly.

"Well, it sounds like that" Liam adds with a mocking tone as he walks on the ship.

"No one can fall in love in one night!" Killian answers sarcastically, trying to defend himself as he walks behind his brother.

"Of course it can happen", states Liam.

"Not to me" Killian assures.

"Sure you did" Liam says.

"No, I didn't" Killian tries to escape.

"Yes, you did" Liam replies completely convinced.

Killian stops.

"And what if I did?! I'm just a Lieutenant and she's a princess!" Killian yells upset and disappointed, finally showing the truth behind his denial.

Liam stops and walks over to his brother.

"You're not just a Lieutenant, Killian. You must stop seeing yourself like that. You hate the labels".

"Well, apparently I just find the importance of them", Killian says with irony and disappointment.

Liam puts his hand on Killian's shoulder.

"You are not that. You are an honest young man. Generous, loyal, a gentleman and a dreamer", assures Liam.

Killian sighs and thinks carefully.

"It'd be better to not see her again. Either way I have nothing to offer", states Killian.

"Listen, brother. All a woman needs is love and loyalty, and you have more than enough", Liam explains trying to comfort him.

"Anyway, probably she will forget me and I don't even know if she feels the same way I do", Killian says with disappointment.

"Then you have to find out", says Liam.

"How?" Kilian asks in surprise.

"You'll come back and you'll offer your heart. If she feels the same, you both will find a way. And if she doesn't, you can continue with your life", Liam says as he arranges his brother's uniform.

"They would never agree to it", Killian assures.

"I think her parents are somewhat different, maybe they don't care and either way...", he stares at his brother.

"Soon you will be a Captain", Liam states proudly trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah, you're right", says Killian thinking carefully and more encouraged.

"See? Everything has a solution", Liam assures him and both smile.

* * *

A Few hours later, at the castle, the doors open in one of the royal rooms, as the Queen enters. Snow opens the curtains of the room to let the light in.

"Good morning, honey", says Snow happily as she turns around to find that Emma is not in bed. "Emma?", the Queen asks with concern.

Snow turns her gaze to the terrace, and sighs of relief when she sees Emma sitting on a chair, reading a book.

"Here you are, sweetheart", the Queen says in confusion as she gives a kiss on her daughter's cheek.

Emma notices immediately the odd look on her mother's face, "What?".

"I'm not complaining seeing you awake, but is everything okay?" Snow asks.

"Yeah, why?" the princess replies as she puts the book on a table, revealing the title _Once Upon a Time_.

"Never mind", says Snow as she takes a seat and changes the subject "Well? How was last night?", she asks with hope and enthusiasm.

"Oh, please mother. Don't start this now", Emma begs.

"Sooner or later your father will look for you to give him an answer. So, tell me. Someone interesting?", she asks excitedly.

"Well, maybe I met someone", Emma whispers nervously as she gets up and walks towards her room.

"Really? Tell me, honey!", Snow says happily as she stands up and follows her daughter.

"I don't want to talk about that", Emma replies as she tries to avoid the subject.

"Is he handsome? Funny? Smart? Do we know him?", Snow says excitedly trying to get information.

"Yes, yes, yes and the last one... I do not know", Emma answers tiredly to her mother's questions as she turns to face her when Snow hugs her by surprise.

"Mom?", asks Emma in shock.

"Oh honey, I'm so happy for you!", the Queen says excitedly.

"Why?", Emma asks in confusion.

"I can't wait to tell your father", she replies.

"Tell him what?", the Princess asks innocently.

In the spur of the moment, a servant appears on the scene.

"Your Majesties, the King requests the presence of Princess and the Queen. He awaits in his office", the man says.

"Great. We'll go in a minute", affirms the Queen with a big smile, leaving the room to get dressed.

Emma rolls her eyes and goes to get ready to stand before his father.

* * *

Minutes later and perfectly dressed, the Princess Emma and her mother enter the King's office. The Queen hugs her husband and kisses him gently and then, the King walks toward his daughter.

"My beautiful Emma", he says kissing his daughter on the forehead.

"Hello, Father", says Emma as she hugs and kisses her father.

"Sit down, please,", the King says politely.

"I'd prefer to stand here", states Emma.

"Honey, not now" murmurs Snow trying to avoid a fight.

"Okay. If you insist Emma", James takes his seat and so does the Queen.

"You wanted to see me, why's that?" Emma asks.

"You know why, honey", the Queen says excitedly with a big smile on her face.

"Well, seeing the thrill of your mother, I suppose that you have finally made a choice", the King affirms.

"Actually...", Emma says with some fear.

"She met someone last night. Isn't it romantic? Just like it happened to us", Snow interrupts completely moved.

"Mom!" Emma says annoyed.

"What?" Snow asks innocently and continues "He's smart, handsome..." Snow says happily.

The King James smiles and sighs of relief like saying "Thank God".

Emma rolls her eyes and shakes her head in disapproval. Her mother is out of control.

"Mom, you have to stop. I'm not getting married", Emma clarifies gently so as not to break the heart of her parents.

"What?", the King asks in confusion.

"Why? I thought you said you had made a decision" Snow asks with concern.

"No, I didn't. I haven't", Emma affirms.

"But you said you found someone", Snow says.

"I MET someone, mother, but I haven't made a decision... It was only one night", she replies.

The King sighs and the Queen looks down.

"Please, don't look sad. Just give me more time", Emma tries to cheer them up.

"Emma, we have been very patient with you. We love you and we'd gladly wait for you the time you need, but..." the King says.

"The parliament wouldn't", Emma finishes the sentence with irony.

The King and the Queen nod.

"Please", Emma insists.

"What will I tell the court and parliament?", The King asks her daughter.

"I don't know. You always know how to handle this", Emma replies.

James sees his daughter and then his wife. He crosses his arms and sighs.

"Guess I'll have to go to the parliament and tell them the news" he says wryly.

Emma smiles embracing her father with gratitude. "Thank you! Thank you! ", she says and leaves with joy.

Snow stands up and walks to James. "Thanks, honey", she mutters as she hugs him.

"I don't know why women need so much time for everything", he wonders.

"Hey!" Snow hits him on the arm gently.

"It's true", he states.

"Okay, that's half true, but... thanks anyway", Snow admits.

"Oh, I don't know, Snow. I'm not sure if this is a good idea", he declares.

"It is. You're making the right decision", she says proudly.

"If you say so", the King replies and kisses her wife tenderly.

* * *

Moments later Emma enters in her room smiling. She regrets the fact that her father is in troubles because of her, but she can't help feeling happy. Emma goes to the terrace and stands in front of the railing letting the fresh sea wind blowing on her face.

Suddenly, Emma turns around and walks towards the chair and stares at the book she left on the table in the morning. Emma closes her eyes to remember the conversation she had in the library that morning, just before seeing her mother and father…

Emma woke up early in the morning confused after that night of celebration and surprises. Unable to sleep and after tossing and turning in bed, Emma got up and walked to the library thinking that a book would be the best way to invest her time.

Emma entered carefully with a candlestick in her hand and walked towards one of the shelves to take a book when she heard a noise in the hallways. Emma was a little frightened, but took courage to keep walking and find the source of that noise. Fear never stopped her before in the occasional adventures she had.

Lighting the way with the candlestick, Emma walked slowly trying not to make a noise. Then, she saw a light and a shadow. She stopped leaning against the corner of one of the shelves when a suspicious figure walked by.

"Gotcha!", cried Emma pulling the person's arm.

"Wait!", exclaimed the person.

As the person turned around, Emma discovered a familiar face: A white girl with brown wavy hair and a foreign accent.

"**Belle**! It's you", said Emma cheerfully surprised.

"Of course it's me! Who else would be at this time in the library", said Belle wryly as she placed her coat in the right position.

"I'm sorry", replied Emma ashamed.

"Don't worry. What are you doing here?" asked Belle as they walked towards one of the tables.

"I couldn't sleep. How about you?" replied Emma.

"My boat will depart in a few hours. So I thought I'd be a good idea to read something before I leave", Belle explained as she placed a book on the table and both sat down.

"Did they treat you well?", Emma asked.

"They did. Your father is a great host", Belle replied and Emma smiled tenderly.

Belle was invited to the celebration and spent the night in the castle as a guest of honor. Belle and Emma met long ago, but rarely seen each other a year. That was because Belle lived far away in her castle with her husband, Rumple, who unfortunately was unable to attend the feast. The distance never stopped them to have a healthy-friendly relationship. In fact, Bell was quite aware of Emma's situation and somehow she always brought sanity to the crazy thoughts of her friend.

"Why you couldn't sleep? Someone in mind?", Belle asked as she was reading a book.

Emma was surprised by that question. "Not exactly. It's about the marriage thing", she managed to say.

"Hmm, wasn't there anyone interesting?", Belle asked.

Emma was shocked even more with her questions, although she was used to it. Belle had always been a mature and an insightful person.

"Well, maybe", Emma replied sheepishly.

"That's great, Emma. Why are you so worried?", Belle asked without taking her eyes off the book.

"I don't know", Emma replied.

"You didn't like the guy?", Belle asked again.

"It's not that", she replied.

"How was he? There must have been something that you liked about him", Belle affirmed.

"Well, I think we share the same ideas about many things", Emma said.

Belle laughed and said wryly, "I can imagine what kind of things". Emma smiles tenderly and Belle left aside the book she was reading.

"So, you don't have feelings for him?", Belle asked facing her friend.

"I'm not sure...", Emma said as she put her hands on the table.

Belle stared at Emma for a moment and put her hand over her friend's hand.

"You don't have to force yourself, Emma... But nor you have to hide anything", Belle said with a gentle smile and added kindly "what's stopping you?".

Emma stared at her for a moment and sighed.

"Maybe all these silly traditions and duties. This is not the way you suppose to meet someone!", Emma cried releasing her hand.

"I understand you", Belle offered.

"No, you don't! You weren't forced to do anything. You met Rumple and had your happy ending, like my parents, like everyone else!", said Emma a little emotional.

"But neither I met him in good circumstances, remember?", Belle stated kindly.

Emma calmed down and Belle continued. "There's more than one way to meet your true love, Emma. Sometimes it's a beautiful encounter and other times through strange situations", she assured.

Belle placed her hand on her friend's hand again and continued "Look at these traditions, maybe you don't agree with them and that's okay, but perhaps through them you found it".

Emma didn't say anything.

"You can't control how things come into your life Emma, but you still decide to keep them or not. And if you decide to keep the good things, you might be surprised", Belle said with a mischievous look as she released her hand and stand up.

"Where're you going?", Emma asked, but belle didn't reply. She walked towards one of the shelves and took a book , then she walked towards Emma again and put it on the table in front of her.

"What's this?", she asked in confusion.

"You should read it. Most of happy endings didn't start how you imagine", explained Belle with a cheerful smile.

Emma turned her gaze to the book and saw the inscription on the cover "_Once upon a time_".

"I'd better go or my boat will leave me here", said Belle as she put her gloves on.

"... But", Emma said when Belle interrupted her "And please... Don't miss your chance to love", Belle added with a smile and left.

…

Suddenly, again on the terrace, Emma opens her eyes and purses her lips while those words resounds in her mind.

* * *

**Remember, reviews are welcome! Let me know what you all think! It would be amazing! Thanks again! =)**


	4. Sparkles

Hi, everyone! I apologize for the long delay. I had this crazy trip last week, but that's another long story LOL xD I was really sad because I couldn't write, but here I am finally!

I have a little contest for all of you guys. It's really simple. Are you guys ready?

Send me a PM (remark: a PM) and tell me the three hints I placed in the previous chapter to figure out who was the special guest character: Belle. As simple as that.

I give you a clue: three words.

I will be receiving PMs this week and the first person who gives me the correct answer (the three hints) will decide who will be our next special guest character. I will be announcing the winner next chapter =)

Now, let's talk about this chapter LOL. I don't know how many times I wrote it. I mean, I wrote it and then I rewrote it over and over again LOL XD Please feel free to review! It is gold to me. Hope you all have a good time as you read!

* * *

**Chapter 4. Sparkles**

Months have passed and during that time Lieutenant Killian Jones kept thinking about the Princess Emma. As the weeks went by after their first encounter, he realized that his brother was right: That night he fell in love with her, and that love grew even in the distance.

Sailing the seas he carried her memory with him to the most adventurous places and whenever the fresh wind was blowing on his face, he remembered her beauty and uniqueness.

During that same time, in the Enchanted Forest, King James requested an extension for his daughter. Luckily, his persuasion paid off: The time would extend to just over a year after the Princess Birthday. "That would be more than enough", in the final words of the parliament.

In the meantime, Princess Emma spent her free time by reading the book of tales that Belle had left in her hands. Emma discovered with surprise that her friend was right once again: not all happy endings begin with a fairy tale encounter and sometimes true love is found through the most singular experiences.

* * *

_Six months later_

With clear and prosperous skies, a ship arrives in the bay of the Enchanted Forest. After that, two uniformed men can be seen walking through the village, enjoying the colorful and vibrant street market. A place to find fruits and grains of all realms.

"You must try this", the Captain Liam Jones says cheerfully while he shows his brother a red fruit with green pointy leaves.

"What's this?", Lieutenant Killian Jones asks his big brother.

Liam approaches him and gives him the mysterious fruit, "A rare fruit, one you've never seen or tasted", he explains as they walk.

"Are you excited?", Liam tries to change the subject.

"Yeah, I am", Killian replies with a smile, but Liam notices him a little anxious.

"Just be optimistic, brother. Everything will be fine", Liam says as he pats Killian's shoulder.

"I hope you're right", Killian replies.

"It will, Killian. And we better leave, the King awaits us" Liam states and they walk to the castle.

* * *

Moments later, at the castle, the King James is sitting on his throne when a servant approaches him bowing.

"Your Majesty, Captain Liam Jones and his companion are here", the man declares.

"Good! They arrive earlier than planned. Let them in", the King exclaims.

The servant leaves and returns with Liam and Killian on his side. Both make a bow as the King stands up and approaches them.

"Captain, it's a pleasure to have you both back, and a day earlier", the King says kindly considering it as a respectful gesture from them and their King.

"Thank you, your Highness. Our King sends greetings to the family and congratulations to the Princess", Liam affirms politely.

James nods and asks kindly, "I thought the King would accept my invitation".

"So it was, Highness. The King expresses his disappointment at not being able to attend the feast. He had some duties with the parliament", Liam explains.

"Tell me about the parliament", the King James replies with irony and the three of them laugh.

Then the Queen enters into the room. Killian and Liam make a bow.

"My dear, you're here. Do you remember the Captain and his brother?", the King says while he takes her hand gently.

"Of course I do! Good to see you both again", Snow says with a friendly smile.

"Thanks, Majesty" Liam and Killian respond in unison.

"Well, what about going to the terrace to talk", says the King and the Queen Snow adds cheerfully "it has a beautiful view".

The Captain and Lieutenant nod. The King James reaches Snow for her arm as they walk together. Right behind them Liam follows them, but Killian stops and looks around to find no signs of the Princess. Liam turns his gaze to look for his brother.

"Killian?", Liam calls for him.

"I'm coming", replies Killian and both leave the place.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the castle gardens, Princess Emma is sitting on a bench while she's reading aloud.

"Last thing they remember is that she hit him with a rock... Okay, that's harsh" says Emma with irony and surprised by the story.

"Then their gazes met and they knew that they had fallen in love with each other… I should stop reading this", Emma adds wryly as she closes the book and shakes her head.

At that moment, a maid approaches her. "Princess, the Queen requested you to come and try the dress", the maid says.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot that. Thank you. I better go and please take this and just leave it in my room", the Princess gives the book in her hands and Emma walks quickly towards the castle.

* * *

Later, after a pleasant conversation, the King James and the Queen Snow escort Liam and Killian to the castle gates.

"Sure you don't want to stay?" asks the Queen.

"Both would be guests of honor at our castle" explains the King.

"Thank you, Majesties. We ask you not to take it as a disrespectful gesture from us, but a true Captain never leaves his crew and his ship", Liam explains politely.

Liam has always been able to handle the politics very well. He is an honorable and respectful man and that's why Killian has always admired his older brother, but this time he's too distracted trying to see at least a glimpse of the Princess to notice. Liam gazes at him briefly.

"I understand, Captain. You both have always seemed very humble to me and today is no exception", The king and the Queen smile kindly.

"Thanks, your Majesties. And please forgive my manners. Receive an invitation from the King to board our ship with the Princess as well", Liam offers, and Killian seems particularly surprised and confused by the request of his brother.

"Sounds great!", says The Queen Snow enthusiastically as she turns to her husband.

"You would love to. Wouldn't you, my dear?", says the King staring at his wife lovingly.

"Consider it as a gift in honor of the Princess", Liam adds.

The King James turns his gaze to the Captain and says "we will be delighted, Captain".

"Then we'll be awaiting", Liam replies.

The Lieutenant and the Captain make a bow and retreat, leaving alone the King and the Queen.

"I'll tell Emma. She will love this", Snow says excited and James nods tenderly.

Meanwhile, Killian pulls his brother by his arm as they walk in the castle gardens.

"What was that?", Killian asks confused.

"Excuse me?", replies Liam while they're walking.

"I don't remember that the King had invited them to our ship and if he finds out, he will kill us. You know that, right?", Killian asks.

Like in any other Kingdom, it is politically established that nobody can step on a foreign ship, because it is considered foreign soil. They could only do it if the King gives his consent.

"Calm down, Killian. It's just a brief trip across the bay. The King is not going to know and besides you should be grateful for this", Liam explains calmly.

"Why's that?", asks Killian.

"I'm your brother, Killian. I know you really expected to see the Princess. I just gave you a shove", Liam affirms.

"I'll see her tomorrow night", Killian tries to defend himself.

"And also today, see?", Liam says mockingly.

Killian shakes his head, but smiles.

* * *

With the sun about to fall and hours later, the King, Queen and Princess arrive at the docks, dressed appropriately for the occasion. All three are greeted by the Captain, who's standing on the ship, "Highnesses, glad you're here. Welcome to The Jewel of the Realm", he says.

"It is our pleasure!", replies the King as he and his family get closer to the boat.

Emma stares at the Captain. The man looks familiar, but she can't remember clearly. And just when her thoughts are clarified, a Lieutenant gets closer to him. Now she's certain who they are: Killian and Liam Jones.

Emma can not help but smile, while Killian contemplates her with admiration, a gentle smile and a sparkle in his eyes. Emma feels a shiver down her spine, but conceals the feeling.

"Please, come in" Captain Liam Jones offers kindly.

Snow, James and Emma step into the ship and find a crew formed in rows.

"The crew welcomes you, your Highness", says the Captain.

"Thank you", Snow replies kindly.

The King and The Queen nod and the crew are sent to their usual duties.

"Now that we're here, treat us like normal people making their way on board", The King James proposes.

"I'm afraid that if we do that, your Highness, all of you would be considered stowaways", Killian replies playfully, making everyone laugh.

"Maybe we should start with a tour", Liam proposes.

"Great!" exclaims Snow.

"Follow me, please" Liam says politely, pointing the way. Liam, James and Snow start walking, leaving the Princess and the Lieutenant alone.

"Lieutenant", Emma says with a smile.

"Princess", replies Killian.

"I'm pretty sure my name is Emma", she states wryly.

"And I remember saying that you can call me by my first name", he replies playfully and they both giggle.

They simply stare at each other.

"You came back", she states.

"I promised you I'd do my best to be here", he declares and Emma blushes a little bit.

"Then, I assume then you keep the second part of the deal", she says with a challenging and playful gaze.

"I'm a man of my word", he assures.

Both smile and Emma blushes, but hides it.

"Shall we?", Killian asks as he offers his arm.

Emma can help but smile. "Sure", she replies, accepting his arm.

* * *

Minutes later, at the end of the "tour", the ship sets sail by the orders of the Captain. A trip across the bay at sunset is quite a sight, and more if a handsome Lieutenant teaches Emma how to navigate.

Later, Emma and Killian walk down the deck of the ship and stop at a railing to watch the beautiful sunset.

"... And that's how we've got rid of those ships", Killian says.

"Seems you have had quite an adventure", she points out wryly.

"Perhaps, but I'm more interested in a new and **_unique_** journey", Killian says politely without taking his eyes off of hers.

Emma seems to notice something, but she tries to change the subject. "I... I would love to navigate to all those places", she says as she leans her hands over the rail of the boat.

"You will", assures Killian.

Emma turns her gaze to him.

"How do you know?", she asks.

"Because I promise", states Killian as he stares at her _lovingly_.

Emma feels the same chill running down her spine, but she controls herself. "Good that you keep your word", she says as she tries to smile.

Just then, the Captain Liam is approaching them.

"Princess, here you are. I apologize I couldn't be with you before. It's a pleasure to see you again", Liam says.

Emma smiles. "It's okay. I'm glad to see you, Captain", she replies.

"I hope the Lieutenant has been a good company", Liam implies.

"He has been. Actually, he taught me how to navigate", she says with a tender smile.

"I'm glad to hear that, Princess. Your parents are waiting for you at the prow. We'll dock in a minute", Liam affirms.

"I'll be there", Emma replies.

"I need you with the sailors, Killian", Liam orders his brother.

"Yes, brother", Killian replies humbly.

Liam says goodbye and walks away, leaving Emma and Killian alone once again.

"Maybe we can talk tomorrow morning in the castle", Emma says hopefully.

"Nothing would be more charming than spend the morning chatting with you, but I'm afraid I have some duties here", he explains.

Emma gets disappointed, but she hides it."Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow night, Killian", she manages to say.

"It will be so, Emma", Killian states.

Emma smiles and then she turns and walks away to meet with her parents. Killian stares at her lovingly.

* * *

_Next day at night_

The Enchanted Forest is dressed in great joy. On the streets, there are groups of families who are attending the royal invitation to celebrate the occasion. At the gates of the castle, snacks and a huge cake in honor of the Princess are shared with the people.

As the night progresses, Emma shows up on the royal balcony to greet her people, those who acclaim and give samples of their love and appreciation.

Moments later, in the royal hall, Belle and Rumple get closer to the Princess and give her a beautiful rose, and of course, a very big gift. Undoubtedly, Emma is enjoying a good time with the family and friends, but even with that, her gaze has directed toward the doors on several times.

In the meantime, outside the castle, Captain Liam and Lieutenant Killian Jones are impressed with the humble gesture of the King and Queen with their people. As they make their way and reach the castle gardens, Liam speaks to his brother.

"You don't need to be anxious Killian, it's a beautiful night", Liam says trying to calm his brother.

"I'm not anxious, I'm a sailor", Killian replies wryly.

"You're right, but even sailors feel like that when a storm traps them at sea. Is the Princess your storm?", Liam says with a mocking tone.

"You're getting good at this", replies Killian and both laugh as they head to the royal hall.

* * *

As the hours go by, Emma looks for a place to get some fresh air. She goes to a solitary terrace and stands in front of the peaceful view. It's a starry night and it sparkles like no other.

"Emma?", Killian says quietly as he shows up in the terrace.

Emma turns around and she is pleasantly surprised by seeing the Lieutenant Killian Jones.

"Killian! I didn't see you at the feast", she says in confusion.

"I actually was there, but you were with your family and friends and I didn't want to interrupt", explains Killian.

"Yeah, there are many people. That's why I came here. I needed to breathe", she declares.

"I apologize, I didn't want to...", he says as he retires, thinking that he made a mistake.

"No, it's fine. Sit down, please", she says with a sincere smile.

Killian walks over to her and they both sit on the railing of the terrace. After that, the minutes pass quickly without them noticing. Although Killian doesn't know if the Princess has feelings for him, he doesn't miss every opportunity he gets to respectfully expose his heart. Every time he does that, Emma blushes or smiles shyly, but somehow she feels strange and uncomfortable. It's getting harder to control herself, but she conceals.

"Emma, I know you've probably received many gifts, but I got something for you", he says fearfully, but with a sincere smile.

"Really, what is it?", she says with a skeptical look.

Killian is afraid that the Princess may not like it, but he hopes for the best. "Here. It's a bracelet. An old one, extremely rare. Not everyone has one like this", he says as he shows her the bracelet.

Emma is amazed. "It's wonderful. Where did you get this?", Emma asks as she sees the exquisite piece in front of her.

"It was part of the booty of a battle at the seas. It belongs to the King, but he allowed us to keep something in return of our service", he explains while he helps Emma to put the bracelet on her wrist and she stares at him.

Emma is surprised by his attentions. "And you chose to give me something", she affirms looking into his eyes.

"It is worth it", he states like a whisper while he looks at her lovingly.

Emma stares at him totally dazzled, but she hides it when she hears the voices of her parents and parliament in her head.

"What's that?", she says as she points to a part of the bracelet.

"It's a compass, so you'll know where to go when you get to sail your own adventures," he says playfully and both giggle.

"That's good... you know, if I ever get lost" she jokes.

"I assure you that I would look for you to the very last realm", Killian clarifies respectfully and looking into her eyes.

Emma feels an intense shiver running down her back. She hears the words of Belle in her head. He's making her uncomfortable. Emma stands up and walks a few steps. Killian rises up and walks over to her.

"Are you alright?", he asks with genuine concern, fearing have gone far with what he said.

"Yeah, I'm okay", she replies while she tries not to see him.

"Maybe we should go inside", he offers.

Emma tries to calm down. "No, I'm fine", Emma tries to smile and finally looks at him again.

Killian stares at her. "Emma, I came for a reason... I...", he manages to say, but Emma has a thousand questions running through her mind. Did he really say that? Was it her imagination or does the Lieutenant has feelings for her? Of course he does or he doesn't? And if so, what does she have to do with all of this?!

"Emma?" Killian whispers as he gets closer to her.

There's something **_bothering_ **her so much and she cannot hide it! What to do?! ... _What does she really want to do?_

Emma turns her gaze to his blue eyes. Killian stares at her with confusion and fear. Without saying a word, Emma pulls him from his clothes and presses her lips to his, sweetly but firmly.

Killian is surprised, but he responds to the kiss and makes it last longer. Emma feels a revolution inside of her and Killian is willing to put all his love for her in that kiss. He brings his hands to her cheeks and takes her face gently to kiss her tenderly. She lets out her feelings to the surface and he can feel it. It is a sincere and soft kiss, like the gentle waves of the sea.

There is nothing more to say, they both feel the same about each other. Killian thinks he knows what the Princess feels for him and Emma doesn't want to hide anything, no matter what happens later.

When they finally catch their breath, they set their foreheads against each other. They don't open their eyes. They just enjoy of each other for a quiet moment.

"When I come back, I will be captain and I want to ask your parents for permission to court you, Emma", he whispers as he turns his gaze to her. Their eyes sparkle as the stars of the night.

Emma draws a big smile on her face as she realizes the implications of what he just said. Nothing can bring them back nor make them hide what they feel for each other.

"When are you coming back?", she asks.

"I'll be here in eight months, I promise", he says while he's stroking his cheek tenderly.

"I'll be waiting", she replies, looking into his eyes.

After a few more kisses, Killian approaches his face to her once again to say goodbye with one last kiss. Then, Killian turns around and leaves. Emma walks to the balcony and looks toward the horizon: _She has finally made a decision_.

* * *

Well, that's all for this chapter! Don't forget to leave a review! xD


	5. Princess Games

Okay, here we go! I know this chapter is so short, but _I believe in short chapters_ LOL xD

Please, let me know your thoughts! Reviews, PMS, follows, alerts are very welcome!

* * *

**Chapter 5. Princess Games**

While the music plays and the guests enjoy the pleasant conversations, right next to the dance floor a woman is suddenly taken by her arm.

"Hey, what..." Belle barely says when someone interrupts her.

"We need to talk", says Emma with a serious tone. Belle is concerned, but follows her friend until they reach a solitary hallway.

Emma looks around to be sure that no one can hear them. "Are you going to tell me what's going on?", Belle asks kindly.

"I kissed him!", Emma declares while she's still looking around.

"What? Whom?", Belle tries to understand.

Emma finally turns to face her friend. "The man we talked about", she clarifies wryly.

"He was here? How did it happen?", Belle asks while she slowly draws a smile on her face.

"I don't know, I guess I couldn't hide what I feel", Emma tries to explain.

Belle places her hand on her friend's arm kindly. "Emma, that's great! I had hoped that you would do this at some point", she says with a smile on her face.

"To be honest, there were moments when I thought I wouldn't do it", Emma confesses.

"And what does he think? Does he feel the same way?", Belle asks excited.

"Yes", Emma replies with a big smile.

"Emma, I'm so happy for you!", Belle declares and gives Emma a sincere hug.

"Where is he?", Belle asks.

Emma gets a little sad, but recovers quickly. "He's gone, but he will come back in eight months", she assures.

Belle stares at her with a sincere smile. "It seems that you'll have your own happy ending", she states and Emma draws a smile on her face.

* * *

In the early morning, Killian leaves the castle and walks down the streets of town. The streets are empty and only the darkness is its companion.

Killian is lost in his thoughts. He looks completely in love. He still cannot believe what just happened. He has kissed the Princess and somehow her heart belongs to him.

Suddenly, Killian sees an amber light at an inn and decides to go inside. Surely Liam is already on the ship, and a moment in the village will not bring him problems with his brother. After all, it is too late anyways.

Killian walks in and sees some diners in the place despite the late hour. Killian sees a bar and sits on a bench and remembers the kiss over and over. At that moment, he is interrupted by a man.

"That's how a man in love looks like", states an old man while he gets closer to him. Killian just shakes his head in shame.

"You don't need to deny it. I was young once too and I know about that", affirms the old man as he sits beside Killian.

"I suppose so", Killian replies, trying to be respectful to the man.

"Well, who is the lady?", asks the old man.

"With all due respect, Sir. I don't know you", Killian replies trying to be polite.

"I see. I guess an old **nobody** like me, should not be trusted", the old man rises from his seat and starts walking toward the door.

When Killian hears "a nobody", he feels a deep sense of sorrow. After all, he doesn't even know how the Princess parents are going to react when they find out that he doesn't belong to royalty. He has been so absorbed in what had happened that he hadn't thought about it.

"I apologize. I didn't mean to offend you, Sir", says Killian ashamed.

The man turns to him.

"Please sit down", Killian says and the old man comes back and sits next to him at the bar.

"And well, what happened? You looked happy and your face suddenly changed", the old man says.

"I... I have feelings for someone, but I'm not sure if I can really be with her", states Killian.

The old man touches his arm friendly. "Why not? You look healthy, and strong... with a life ahead", affirms the man and they both laugh.

Killian approaches him to avoid being heard by others. "Yes, but I'm not from the royalty", he confesses.

"From the royalty? Why is it so important?", the old man asks.

"Well, you'll see...", Killian is not sure if he should trust this man, but after all he hates labels. It's just a man who approaches him in an inn and he needs to talk to someone about how to convince the Princess parents. He thinks this old man surely knows something about the Kings that could help.

"The person that I'm interested in is... the Princess Emma", Killian says quietly.

The old man's face changes dramatically.

"Oh, no! You have to stay away from her!", the old man says loud, but he controls himself.

"What? Why? I know I'm a Lieutenant, but I'm thinking that soon I will be a...", Killian tries to speak, but the old man interrupts him again. "You have bigger problems than that", he states.

"What do you mean? Do you think that her parents will care about it?", Killian asks in confusion.

"You don't have to worry about her parents, but the Princess indeed", the old man says firmly.

Killian is confused. What is it that this man is saying?

"Sorry, I don't quite following you", Killian replies.

"Just listen to me. You have to run away", the old man insists.

Killian gets scared. "What is the matter?", he asks.

"Did she say something? Did she try anything?", the man asks quickly, quite worried.

Killian is concerned and confused.

"No, we just met, talked and then we kissed. What's wrong about it?", Killian declares as he tries to understand.

"No... She's doing it again", the old man says talking to himself.

"Excuse me?", Killian asks.

"She's our Princess, but she usually has this _behavior_ with the handsome guests who attend the castle", the man affirms.

"Wait... what?", Killian says incredulously.

"The Princess always does the same. A dance, some flirting, but in the end... she just plays games with them. It has been the case for some time in the royal balls and celebrations", the old man explains.

Killian gets angry and stands up. "How can you talk like that about your Princess, Sir?! It's nonsense!", he says.

"No, it's not! The princess is making fun of you. You have to listen to me!", the old man begs as he stands up.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not willing to listen to an old man like yourself", Killian says indignantly turning to leave.

"You can ask anyone in the Kingdom! Everyone knows and besides, why would I lie to you?", the old man insists.

Killian turns around to face him.

"Maybe because you're a bitter old man?", Killian declares wryly and goes his way, but the old man gently pulls him for his clothes.

"Yes, maybe I'm a bitter old man, but it's the truth!", says the man staring into his eyes. Killian feels a chill, but conceals.

"I have tried to be patient with you, Sir, but I won't allow you to say that about Emma", Killian states angry, turns around and walks a few steps when the man calls him again. "Oh, Emma. Did the Princess ask you to call her by her first name?", the old man asks.

Killian is confused, but conceals. "Yes, why?", he turns to him, trying to sound confident.

"Like I said, the Princess always does the same", the old man states firmly.

"Do you realize the consequences of expressing such things about the royalty who rules over you, Sir? You would be considered a traitor, immediately", Killian declares firmly.

"Yes, we all know. That's why we are silent, but you seem to be a good man. That's why I'm risking my life by telling you the truth!", the old man says humbly.

"Why should I believe you?", Killian asks with irony, thinking that this bitter old man has drunk too much.

The old man changes the tone of his voice.

"You sound so sure of the Princess. Tell me something, Lieutenant. Did she flirt from the first moment?".

Killian doesn't say a word. Wasn't that what he thought she was doing the first time they met?

"Did she kiss you first?", asks the man.

"I don't understand your point", Killian says angrily.

"If she kissed you, why did she never tell you how she felt?", the man finally says.

Killian doesn't know what to say. She never said that much. In fact, when he exposed his heart, she seemed distant and uncomfortable, but that kiss meant everything to him. Why would she kiss him if she doesn't have feelings for him? It wouldn't make any sense. This old man is wrong or he's not?

"That's none of your concern, but I know what I felt when she did it", Killian declares firmly.

"Oh, did you really feel something or you just get what you wanted so desperately to feel?

Was it possible that he believed everything in his desperate attempt to win the heart of the Princess?

The old man gets closer to him. "Tell me, Lieutenant, did she mention that she is betrothed to the Prince of the North Kingdom?"

Killian's eyes are filled with wonder. He has thousands of questions within. "That's not true", he whispers as he tries to understand.

"It is. They think we don't know, but here everything is known", the old man says while Killian looks around him and the people seem to agree to that.

"That's why we thought that, well, you know, she's having a little fun before marriage", the man says with irony.

Was it possible? He was just a Lieutenant... Why a Princess would notice him when she's about to marry someone of royalty like her?

Suddenly, a huge weight falls on Killian's chest. He feels how something hits hard against his heart. As hard as the storm batters the boats at sea. His face changes quickly.

The old man places his hand on Killian's shoulder. "Don't feel bad, Lieutenant, you're in good time", the man offers.

"For what?", Killian says quietly, looking into the man's eyes.

"To forget the Princess", the old man states.

...

Moments later, Killian leaves the inn and walks to the docks. He looks completely disillusioned and full of sadness. On the horizon, the sun is about to come out, and suddenly it's wrapping him with its orange and yellow rays.

When Killian sets his foot on the ship, he hears a voice calling him.

"Killian, you're awake. Don't tell me you were up all night?", Liam asks.

"Yeah", Killian replies quietly.

"Perfect! What I needed this morning is that my Lieutenant can't do his job when we'll set sail" Liam says wryly.

"I'll be there, brother", Killian says lost in thought and adds "if you don't mind, I'm going to wash myself to be ready", Killian makes its way to the cabin, but stops when his brother calls him once again.

"Did you offer your heart to the Princess?", Liam asks innocently.

Killian turns around to face his brother. "Yes, brother", he replies respectfully.

Liam notices his brother a little sad and lost in thought, but continues. "How did it go?", he says not sure about asking.

"You were right. Now I can continue with my life", he states as he tries to smile and then he turns to go his way.

"Killian, I'm sorry!" Liam says aloud, feeling sorry for his brother.

"Don't worry, brother, but I'll **NEVER** set my foot on this land", he says angrily as he looks at the castle. Killian turns around and disappears.

It's true, he has been a fool. He has given his heart to the Princess and she has mocked him. It's better to leave now, but deep in his heart he knows the pain will be the same.

Killian has promised himself to never think about her and never see her face again. That face worthy of royalty, full of hypocrisy and wickedness.

He knows it would have been better to follow his instincts and should never have abandoned the ship from the beginning.

He simply should never have returned when he promised the Princess. Thus he would have made fun of her and she just would have ignored it.

Despite what he feels within, Killian is determined to move forward. He will take refuge in his duties and obligations, and soon he will enjoy the privileges of being captain. He will be in charge of a crew and will navigate his own ship. He will sail in the unknown seas, he will find treasures, and he will serve his Kingdom and King. He will forget everything: **No more Princess Games**.

* * *

Please, don't hate me! LOL

I know it took a long time to bring them together, but you know, it has to be complicated xD

I'll be updating as soon as possible! =)


	6. The Letter

Hi, everyone!  
First of all I want to send a hug and a special thanks to all those who take their precious time to review and send a PM. You guys are amazing, sweet and funny xD  
I thank each one of you and please remember that you guys are free to review, comment, follow, and so on xD

About this chapter... Hope you don't hate me even more, that's all I'm gonna say LOL xD  
Have a good time as you read! =)

* * *

**Chapter 6. The Letter**

The months have flown away, taking refuge in the past just like the birds in the sky travel to a someplace new.

In the gardens of the Navy, the trees appear to be alive as the wind blows through the branches that sway to the rhythm of the sea. The great day of Lieutenant Killian Jones has finally arrived.

Senior naval officers and Navy personnel have attended to the ceremony and after the necessary protocols and honors, Killian Jones has been promoted to _Captain_.

When the ceremony ends, Liam approaches his young brother. "Killian! I'm so proud of you!", Liam Jones says excited as he gives a big hug to Killian.

"Thank you, brother", Killian replies as Liam pats him on the back.

"How does it feel, Captain?", Liam asks happily while he crosses his arm over Killian's shoulders.

"It feels amazing", Killian replies still excited as they begin to walk in the gardens.

"Believe it or not, I'll miss sailing the seas with my little brother", confesses Liam.

"Are you planning to mourn?", Killian responds with a mocking tone. Liam rolls his eyes and both laugh.

"I'm being serious, Killian", Liam clarifies.

"I have to admit that I'll miss you too, brother", Killian declares kindly.

Liam stops walking and turns to his brother. "Anyway, I'm very happy for you. You really deserve this, Killian. I know how important it is for you", Liam affirms.

At that instant, just for a moment, Killian recalls how he longed to become Captain and get back to the Prin... He shouldn't do this to himself. Fortunately, his brother Liam calls for him and brings Killian to reality.

"I apologize, brother. You were saying something", Killian asks.

"I was asking you what do plan to do now", says Liam.

"I'll do what is ordered... and once I'm in the sea, maybe I'll have time to know new places", Killian confesses with a playful tone.

Liam pats Killian on his shoulder gently. "You'll never change, Killian", he states and both laugh while they continue their way.

* * *

The clock keeps ticking, in every realm, at the seas and even in the Kingdom of The Enchanted Forest: **Eight months** have completed.

Princess Emma cannot conceal her happiness. In fact, her mother notices the change when her daughter performs all her royal duties, without complaining and arguing.

"Am... Are you sick, Emma?", Snow asks quietly.

"No, why? Do you think I look sick?", Emma asks puzzled.

"No, you look gorgeous. Never mind", replies Snow.

During all those months, Emma hasn't told her parents about Lieutenant Killian Jones because he said he wanted to talk to them first, and plus she thought it would be a pleasant surprise.

* * *

_Meanwhile, somewhere in the ocean._

A Captain awakes from his thoughts as he's watching the horizon and the fresh wind is blowing across his face.

"Captain, do you want to hoist the sails? The wind has changed in our favor", a sailor asks.

"Yes, and set the course sailor. New lands await us", Captain Killian Jones ordered cheerfully, forgetting what had crossed his mind a moment ago.

* * *

_Back in the Enchanted Forest… _

As the hours pass, Emma feels a strange sensation and gets anxious, but she decides to calm herself down.

When night falls and stars seem to hide away, Emma goes to the main terrace and contemplates the horizon. She begins to worry about him. It's not unusual that something happens to sailors at sea, so she decides to wait a little longer.

Sadly, time fades away just like the hope and the illusion in her heart. Emma steps for the last time in the main terrace and feels a deep pain in her heart, but holds back the slightest tear. It has been too good to be true. She has been nothing but a fool. She has been waiting for someone who will never come back.

She can't tell her parents, it would be even more embarrassing for her. She has to suffer this in the silence.

It's feels worse than anyone could imagine, but it's pretty clear. She doesn't need to deny it. Killian Jones was just a sailor, a Lieutenant who took the cruel opportunity to mock a Princess to gloat over her with his friends: **He lied**.

* * *

After those terrible days, the weeks have gone faster than the Princess Emma has realized. And this time, her parents have some news for her.

Emma is in her room, in front of her dresser. She's staring at something she's holding in her hands, when someone knocks on the door. "Your majesty", a servant calls behind the door.

"Come in", says Emma kindly as she hides something in his jewel case.

The man enters and makes a bow. "The King requests your presence in his office, Princess", declares the man.

"Did he say why he wants to see me?", Emma asks innocently.

"No, your Highness", replies the servant bowing his head in reverence.

"Then, I guess I'm on my way", says Emma ironically.

* * *

Moments later, Emma enters to the office. The King James is standing behind his desk and The Queen is already there, sitting in a chair. Emma greets his mother and father giving a kiss on their cheeks and then she sits.

"You wanted to see me?", Emma asks while his father takes a seat.

The King James and the Queen Snow look at each other briefly and Emma perceives something, but she isn't sure what it is.

"Yes, honey. There are things we need to talk", James declares.

"About what?", Emma asks innocently.

James and Snow look at each other again with sorrow.

Emma stares at them. "Did I commit a crime that I'm not aware of?", she says wryly.

"Of course you didn't, darling", replies Snow.

James glances at his wife, but he doesn't say anything.

"But you two are going to tell me what's going on", Emma insists.

"Emma, we need to talk about the marriage", James declares finally.

Emma rolls her eyes.

Snow looks at her daughter tenderly. "Please, Emma. This is serious", she clarifies.

"Well, it's not for me!", Emma explains wryly.

"Emma", insist Snow.

"Fine, what is it?", Emma replies annoyed.

Snow is the first to speak. "Emma we love you", she declares tenderly. Then, James continues. "And you know this is very difficult for everyone, but... I'm afraid I'll have to proceed with the arranged marriage", he affirms.

"What?!", Emma shouts outraged and confused.

"Emma, honey. Please", Snow says kindly.

Emma stands up. "Are you crazy?! Why are you doing this?", she replies disturbed.

"Emma, you didn't let us another choice", James states.

"Me? How is that even possible?!", Emma replies upset and confused.

"Well, did you find someone?", The King James asks.

Emma is silent and for a moment the memory of Killian Jones appears as a ghost in her thoughts. Suddenly, she looks down. Emma realizes that she had forgotten their agreement and that s_he never really found anyone_. "No, I didn't", she replies with a shadow of sadness.

"Well, then I'm afraid I'll have to send **_the letter_**, Emma" says the King ruefully, but knowing that he's taking his royal duty.

The King rises from his seat.

"What?", Emma replies incredulously and sadly.

"I'm sorry, honey. I love you... I don't want to do this, but I must", explains the King with sadness.

"No, there must be another way! Perhaps you can do something!", Emma says desperately.

Snow puts her hand over her mouth, while she feels terribly sad to see her daughter in that condition.

"Emma, listen! The extension is over!", the King James states firmly, trapping his daughter's attention. "The Parliament took a decision and we gave our consent", the King explains with sorrow.

"You did this behind my back?", Emma asks upset and sad.

"Emma, It's not what you think. We tried to help you", Snow tries to explain and calm her down.

"Yeah? Helping me how?!", shouts Emma wryly.

"We gave you more time", Snow affirms innocently.

"And what was I supposed to do? To find my _True Love_?!", says Emma with irony and anger.

"Well, yeah", James clarifies innocently, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"That _thing_ doesn't even exist!", Emma declares dismissively.

"True love exists, Emma", Snow clarifies prudently, but those words cause great pain on Emma as she recalls her experience, but conceals.

"... Well, not for me", Emma says with a disappointed tone and great sadness in her eyes.

Snow watches her daughter for a moment and she notices something, but only lowers her gaze and says nothing about it.

"We know this seems unfair, Emma, but I'll send the letter right now", says James with sorrow, but firm in his decision.

Emma looks down and feels a great sadness within. Her eyes turn to red and tears begin to run down her face as the King James walks towards the door.

Suddenly, Emma pulls the arm of her father. "Wait! ... There must be something I can do", Emma says with tears in her eyes.

James stares at his daughter. "I gave you a chance… and you just missed it, Emma", the King states with sorrow.

The King James starts walking as the Queen feels terrible and tears are covering her face just like her daughter.

James and Snow love their daughter and they don't want to do this, but this is the way it has to be.

"No, please wait!", Emma says desperately as she rushes to her father's arm and pulls him again. The King turns to his daughter.

"Just... just give me another chance", Emma manages to say.

"I'm sorry", James says sadly and turns to leave, but Emma calls him again.

"Please!", Emma begs with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Honey, don't do it", Snow says ruefully, begging to her husband.

The King looks at his daughter and his wife. They're breaking his heart. He realizes this was too much for his wife and now he has to be stronger. He is not just a father and husband, but also a King and he has to proceed with his royal duties.

"Please, please!" Emma begs while she's crying.

"I'm... I'm sorry", The King James says and turns around and leaves.

"Wait!", Emma shouts, but he's gone.

The Queen Snow rises from her seat and approaches her daughter to try to calm her down. "Honey", says Snow tenderly, but as she tries to touch her daughter, she is rejected. Emma exits the office and Snow is left alone in the room with great sadness in her face.

* * *

A few seconds later, the doors of one of the royal rooms are opened abruptly as Emma walks in quickly and disconsolate.

She walks from one side to another completely shocked by what just happened. She believes that things could not be worse for her. Definitely nothing has gone right.

Emma runs her hands through her hair and forehead desperately. She doesn't know what to do, but suddenly she stops in the middle of her room...

Emma not only thinks about the arranged marriage to which she has been forced, but she also recalls Killian Jones and the words of her mother: "True Love Exists".

At that instant, her heart is filled with anger and somehow a huge mist of darkness gets into her heart. Emma rushes to her night stand and with all the strength she has left, she shouts and throws away the Book of Tales.

Emma can barely contain her breath, but she dries her tears. She can only think of one thing: **_She has to run away_**.

* * *

Well, that's all for now, see you next chapter! I'll be updating as soon as possible!

Don't forget to leave a review. They're very welcome. I would love to know what you're thinking =)


	7. Thief Part 1

Okay, guys. Here we go again! xD

I would like to reply to the guests because there's no way to do it personally. You know, I can only reply to registered users only. There is no way to contact guests, unfortunately. But I will do it here and now xD

Yep, Emma belongs to royalty! I'm sorry, I couldn't remember the right word. I was a mess! LOL But as soon as I remembered, I changed it. The funny part it's that I was writing the word "royal" everywhere, but couldn't remember it LOL I'm sorry! xD

About the King James, as I stated from the first chapter, David/Charming is the King James. I decided to call him like that because we don't actually know his real name LOL You know, David is his cursed name, James was the name of his twin brother, Charming is the nickname Snow gave to him, but we don't actually know his name! Also, the creators have made some jokes about that in the show LOL

So, the only name for him in the Enchanted Forest was "James" basically, so yeah, I call him King James, but he's David/Charming xD Hope you don't mind. Btw, if you are happy with the idea of a whole passel of brothers for Emma who are offscreen, good! LOL xD

Thanks guys for your time and your reviews! It means a lot to me! Hope you keep doing it! =)

Finally, about this chapter. Gosh, it's very long! LOL

I'll be updating in two parts. This is the first part and it has some of Snowing xD

Hope you like it!

* * *

**Chapter 7. Thief**

**Part One**

Just like the waves in the sea, time has not stopped moving. Three months have passed since Emma was informed about the letter of the arranged marriage, and where she decided to run away.

During those months, the now Captain Killian Jones has strictly complied with his duties and obligations. And of course, in his free time, he has known new kingdoms and people.

As regards his brother Liam Jones, all he knows about him is through letters. Their traveling schedules haven't matched as they would like.

Meanwhile, Princess Emma has tried to escape several times, without success: the last time she managed to get into the forest.

It has been really difficult for her. After all, Emma has never left the castle, and that is a great disadvantage. However, Princess Emma has discovered her mistake: She has stopped running to do it at the right time.

On the other hand, King James and Queen Snow not only have had to deal with the unexpected escapes of her daughter, but also they have faced major setbacks in the Kingdom, especially in security.

Even so, the Queen Snow has decided to comfort their people with a feast. Although at first it seemed a bad idea, the King and the Parliament agreed when she pointed out that their people needed at least some joy in their hearts. Thus, a feast is planned in the Enchanted Forest.

* * *

_In the early__ morning at the castle… _

The Queen Snow walks down a hallway. She reaches one of the royal rooms and knocks on the door. "Emma, honey. Are you there?", Snow asks.

"Um... yeah! Wait a second!", Emma shouts while Snow awaits and Emma opens the door. "Mother", says Emma nervously.

Snow walks in. "I got your dress! They had to fix some details, but I think it's ready", Snow says cheerfully as she places the dress on Emma's bed.

"Good", Emma says, trying to hide, but her mother notices it and turns to her. "Are you okay? You look a little... nervous", affirms Snow.

Emma tries to calm herself down. "Um... no, well, it's the celebration. That's all", she replies.

"Think something bad might happen?" Snow asks.

"Yeah, that's it", says Emma faking a smile.

Snow approaches her daughter and places her hand on Emma's arm. "Don't worry about that. I know things have not been easy in the Kingdom, but your father has increased the security", she says.

"Glad to know", Emma says with irony and with some discomfort.

Snow looks at her with suspicion.

"I mean... It's great", says Emma faking a smile.

"Yeah...", replies Snow with doubt.

Emma changes the subject. "I should probably try on the dress", she says taking the dress.

"Yes, you're right. You'll look beautiful, Emma", Snow replies happily forgetting the conversation.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the distant sea, a ship makes its way between the gentle waves.

"Captain, the sailors will be ready for our arrival", informs a sailor as the Captain comes out of his cabin.

"We're not in a rush, sailor", Captain Killian Jones says as he sighs and has some regret in his eyes.

"Is everything alright, Captain?", the sailor says genuinely concerned for him.

"What's with that question?", Killian Jones asks with a mocking tone as he walks across the deck.

"If you allow me, Captain, you always look thrilled each time we visit a new place and today you don't seem… excited", the sailor says confused as he follows his Captain.

"Why wouldn't I be?", Killian replies with confidence.

"I don't know, perhaps you don't _wish _to arrive in the _Kingdom of the Enchanted Forest_," says the sailor worried about his Captain.

Killian turns to the sailor.

"We serve our Kingdom. Our personal interests are not admitted, sailor. And this duty is no different from any other. We obey the orders of our King and that's it", states the Captain Jones.

"You're right, Captain. I apologize", says the sailor with humility.

"You can retreat sailor, you will be needed in the prow", affirms Killian.

"Yes, Captain", replies the sailor as he retreats.

Killian looks into the distance with regret and discomfort. He can see the Kingdom, the place he'd never thought to get back. Although deep inside he knew it would be only a matter of time before his King send him there on a mission. Despite his promises he cannot escape his duty. He will have to step in the castle **again**.

* * *

_In the meantime…_

The King James is holding a meeting with the guards of the castle in his office.

"Another robbery?! In the Village?!", The King asks in surprised and distressed.

"Yes, your Highness", the captain of the guard replies humbly.

"How can this be possible?! The security has been changed many times!", The King James says a bit disturbed.

"We're sorry, your Highness", guards reply.

The King sighs. "No, it's not your fault", he affirms and sits on his chair. "... But we have to do something, our people are suffering out there. We can't allow this to happen. If this continues soon they will be in the castle. We need to find a way to stop them!", he affirms worried.

The guards remain in silence.

"Has anyone seen these people? Whoever they are", The King James asks in worry and angrily.

"No, your Highness. We haven't yet been able to identify them. They seem to be different in every attack", one of the guards says with fear.

"Well, that makes it better", The King replies wryly.

The guards await their King in silence as he thinks for a moment and sighs. "I will speak to the Parliament about it... we have to strengthen the security in the village and the castle. We'll need to increase security tonight. And confirm the guard who sent Princess Belle and her husband Rumple".

"Yes, your Majesty", the captain of the guard replies humbly.

"Please send them to the woods as soon as possible. I heard they are the best in those places", The King declares.

"It shall be done, your Highness", replies a guard.

"If something happens, come to me immediately. That would be all for now", states the King James.

"With your permission, Highness", the captain of the guard says and all the guards make a bow and leave.

At that moment, the Queen Snow walks in while her husband leans back in his chair. She stares at him and notices his face full of consternation. Snow approaches the desk slowly.

"Are you alright?", she asks tenderly, knowing the answer.

James turns to look at his beautiful wife and Snow smiles tenderly. He gets up and walks over to her to embrace her. "Oh, honey" says Snow gently. And then they hold hands.

"What is it now?", she asks.

"... There was another robbery", James says with regret.

"Other?", Snow asks softly.

"Yes, in the village. I feel like we're under attack. Everything is going wrong in the Kingdom", he declares.

Snow tries to comfort him. "I know everything will be fine", she offers.

"How do you know? Maybe it wasn't a good idea about tonight. I don't think we have something to celebrate", says James wryly.

Snow looks at him tenderly. "Of course we do! We're alive and our people need joy. We have to show them that we have got it all covered", she declares.

"I don't know what to do, Snow. I feel this is getting out of my hands", James confesses in anguish.

Snow throws her arms around his neck. "I'm sure we'll think something together. Besides, we have loyal friends who are helping us, and perhaps tonight you can finally get something with one of Kings", says Snow hopefully.

"Yeah, well... we'll see that tonight", James replies a little discouraged.

Both make a brief silence. "Any luck with the King of the North?", Snow asks.

"No, and I don't even want to talk about it. Not when I see my daughter is suffering because of me", James replies with regret.

"It's not your fault, honey", she says looking into his eyes.

"Yes, it is. And all of this because of the arranged marriage. I shouldn't have done that", James confesses.

Snow tries to comfort him. "You had no choice, honey. You did what any other King would have done in your position", she states.

"And a father?", James replies and looks down.

Snow stares at him lovingly. "You shouldn't do this to yourself, you know. You're my husband and the father of my beautiful daughter and I know deep in my heart that you are a great King", she affirms.

James looks at her tenderly. It's incredible that despite all the problems around, she can bring him peace.

"I'm proud of you. And I'm sure that if Emma knew everything, she would understand... I love you and that will never change", she states with a smile on her face.

"And I love you too, Snow", he replies lovingly and both giggle. They kiss tenderly. Then, James caresses her cheeks with his hands and kisses her with more passion, but suddenly, the Princess Emma comes into the office unexpectedly while she's distracted looking a sheet of paper.

"Have you seen my mother? They need us in...", Emma barely says. Snow and James blush as they stop kissing.

"Am I interrupting something?", Emma asks innocently and confused.

"No!", Snow replies quickly.

"Of course not", says James nervous.

Emma just looks at her parents suspiciously as they clear their throats.

"... you were saying something?", Snow manages to say.

Emma is uncomfortable, but decides to ignore what just happened. "Yeah, um... the chef is looking for you. Apparently it's a big deal to decide between chicken or meat", she says with a mocking tone as she gives the sheet of paper to her mother.

Snow rolls his eyes. "I'll handle this, come with me". Emma and Snow leave, and James sighs with relief.

* * *

Still in the morning, Captain Killian Jones and his crew finally dock in the harbor. They begin to unload cargo they have brought from their distant realm. Captain Jones immediately realizes that things have changed in the kingdom: the guards are everywhere, but he doesn't pay much attention and returns to his duties.

Even so, Captain Killian has been watching the sun. It has been crossing the skies and going down quickly. He knows that soon he will have to be in the castle with the King, inevitably. This time his brother Liam Jones is not there to take his place, but he thinks that with a little luck, he'll avoid seeing the face he has taken away from his mind for so long.

* * *

Soon, sunlight is moving away with its white clouds and disappearing into the mountains. The night is painted in dark colors and only the moon and a few stars are still sparkling in the sky. Plus, a cold spell is traveling through the Kingdom.

The castle also has dressed in light and celebration. Captain Killian Jones can see it from his ship, while he's standing on the deck. He arranges the lapel of his uniform, takes a deep breath and with a firm gaze, he starts his way to the castle.

* * *

**Let me know your thoughts about the first part of this chapter! Reviews are very welcome! Thanks for the support! **


	8. Thief Part 2

Here it comes an adventure! xD

Oh, I'm so excited for this second part! xD I really hope you like it! I did! LOL xD

It was so fun to write this chapter!

There's so many things that are going to happen, so just take your time and relax.

I recommend to read the first part again, because I think it's better that way, but you can do whatever you guys want LOL xD

Thanks for the support and don't forget to review, follow, share, and so on! xD Want to know what you think! =)

Enjoy! xD

* * *

**WAIT! IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE FIRST PART, YOU SHOULD! xD**

* * *

**Chapter 7. Thief **

**Part Two  
**

_Meanwhile, in the castle._

King James is exiting his office when he runs into his wife in the hallway. As he sees her, she takes his breath away.

"Darling, you look... stunning", he says. Snow blushes and gives him a quick kiss.

"And you look as handsome as always", Snow affirms looking into his eyes.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in the ballroom", James says.

"Yes, I was, but I can't find Emma... Have you seen her?", Snow declares worried.

"No, but she's probably already there", James tries to calm her down.

In that instant, the captain of the guard approaches them. "Your Highness, your Majesty", he says bowing.

"I apologize for the interruption, your Highness. I have to inform you that security has been reinforced, but we still have to discuss some details", declares the guard.

"You know what? You can continue with this, I'll keep searching for Emma", Snow says.

"Okay, then I'll see you in a moment", The King gives her a quick kiss on the cheek and she leaves.

"Alright, let's do this", the King says as he sighs.

The King and the captain of the guard walk down the opposite hallway.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the back of the castle... _

A few meters from the forest, through the darkness, five hooded individuals are monitoring the perimeter. When the official guards of the castle patrolling the place go their way, they take the opportunity to run to the wall and throw a rope with their weapon.

"Go, go, go!", says one of them and the five begin to climb quickly.

* * *

_Back in the Ballroom… _

Princess Emma walks among the people looking for someone. As they greet her, she tries to put her best smile, but keeps walking. Suddenly, Emma runs into her mother _at the gates of the ballroom. _

"Emma, I finally found you! Where have you been?", her mother says as she sighs with relief.

"Here. I was looking for Belle", Emma explains.

"Oh, sorry, honey. I forgot to tell you. They couldn't make it. Rumple had some business to attend. They sent their apologies. Belle really wanted to see you", Snow explains to her daughter.

Emma gets disappointed, but conceals. Although Emma hasn't said anything to her parents about her and the Lieutenant, she has told Belle through letters.

"Well, don't worry. There's so many people here and the princesses want to see you!", Snow says happily.

"Excellent", Emma replies hiding her annoyance.

Snow takes the arm of her daughter. "Come, let's go!", Snow says enthusiastically and both get lost in the crowd quickly.

_At that precise moment_, Captain Killian Jones enters through _the gates of the ballroom._ Everything begins to make sense to him. All things are as he remembers. The same warm and welcoming atmosphere.

Suddenly, he wakes up from his thoughts and recalls his appointment with the King. Killian starts searching, but soon he realizes that the King is not in the ballroom, thus he decides to go down the aisles.

* * *

_In the meantime... _

The five hooded individuals enter into the castle grounds. One of them points one of the rooms that seems to be alone. They throw a rope to the balcony and two of them start climbing while the other three break the lock of a door to get inside.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the hallways of the castle..._

Princess Emma leans against the door of her room. "I'll see you there, mother. I'll just get my coat. Don't want your daughter to freeze", Emma says aloud with irony, trying to hide her discomfort.

Emma enters into her room and closes the door behind her. She leans the back of her head against the door and sighs. Then, she walks to her closet.

* * *

Moments later Princess Emma exits her closet with a simple and light colored dress. She puts on her cloak and lets her hair down. Then, she takes her gloves from her nightstand, but suddenly she stops.

Emma walks towards her dresser and stares at the small jewel case. Emma purses her lips and decides to open it to pull out something. She hides it and leaves her room. She walks into the hallways quickly.

"Your Majesty", a servant greets her and makes a bow.

Emma just smiles and continues on her way.

The servant _walks a few steps_ and runs into Captain Killian Jones, who walks completely lost in the halls.

"Excuse me, do you know where's the King? I have an appointment with him", Killian explains.

"Yes, The King is in the throne room. He's in a meeting, but I'm sure he'll receive you gladly", the servant declares.

Killian has been at the castle, but this time it has been difficult with all the frenzy of the celebration. "Do you know how I get there?", the Captain asks.

"Yes, follow this hallway and turn left. Proceed to the end of the hall and there will be", affirms the servant.

"Thanks", replies Killian politely and goes his way.

A few steps away, the Captain Killian Jones hears a strange noise in one of the rooms, but doesn't pay attention. He keeps his walking.

* * *

_In the meantime... in the throne room. _

The King is holding a meeting with his guards again.

"Are you sure about that?!", the King James asks quietly.

"I'm afraid I am, your Highness. The thieves are in the castle, but we're looking for them", explains the captain of the guard.

"I have people here! Princesses, guests... my family! How could that happen?!", says the King angrily.

"We're working on it, my King. We'll ensure not to cause panic among the guests", affirms the captain of the guard.

"Find them immediately and bring them to me!", the King James states firmly.

The guards retreat quickly.

The King James sighs. "This can't be happening", he says quietly.

The Captain Killian Jones breaks through the guards. "Your Highness", he says making a bow.

"Do I know you?", says the King as he tries to remember and his mood changes.

Killian approaches the King. "I'm Captain Killian Jones, but I'm sure you remind me as a Lieutenant, your Highness. I was here, just over a year ago", the Captain explains.

The King James stares at him and smiles politely. "I remember, _Captain_. Glad of that. Congratulations", he says as they shake hands.

"Thank you, your Highness… The King sends his greetings and lets you know that he has received your letters. We have some things to discuss", Killian replies.

The King approaches him smiling and pats his shoulder. "I'm sure we do, Captain. What do you say if we continue with this in the ballroom?", says the King James.

"It will be a pleasure, your Majesty", replies Killian and both start walking towards the door.

"How is your brother by the way?", the King asks smiling.

"He's fine. Like a fish in the sea", the Captain Killian replies wryly and both laugh.

* * *

_In the meantime... in one of the royal rooms._

In the dark, two hooded individuals take valuables and jewelry. They put them in a sack and into their pockets.

"Take that", says a hooded to another quietly.

Both keep taking things from the drawers and the jewelry box quickly. Then, they look carefully through the bedroom door and find an empty corridor. They leave the room quickly and take different directions.

At the same time, in another royal room. The other three hooded discussed in the darkness.

"Look at this… golden… must be pure gold", one of them says with a mocking tone, holding something in the hands. The other hooded smiles maliciously.

"What are we going to do with this?", says one of them quietly, pointing a sack on the floor.

"We'll take it home... They'll pay very well _for everything_", one of them replies with a mocking tone and then they laugh evilly.

* * *

_Back in the ballroom... _

The Queen Snow goes to the main terrace where are some princesses and guests, those who wanted to be with Princess Emma.

"Your Majesty", says Princess Ella (Cinderella) and everyone make a bow.

The queen nods. "Have you seen my daughter?", Snow asks.

"No, your Majesty. We thought she was with you", replies Princess Aurora.

"Yes, she was, but she went to her room for her coat. I told her I would be waiting here", Snow replies, revealing a bit of concern.

The princesses notice it immediately, but Snow hides her concern quickly.

"Oh, she said she wanted to see her father first, I completely forgot", Snow manages to say.

The princesses smile and sigh with relief.

Snow smiles. "Excuse me", she says and leaves the terrace with a look of worry.

* * *

Meanwhile, one of the hooded walks in the halls with caution. Suddenly, the guards pass by quickly, but the hooded hides behind a door and escapes.

* * *

Back in the ballroom, the King James and Captain Killian Jones have been talking about his brother Liam, his promotion as captain, about both kingdoms and the plans for the future.

Killian has realized how much the Kingdom of the Enchanted Forest has changed and the problems they have.

Despite that, Killian is amazed by the integrity and the genuine concern of the King for his people. No matter what her daughter did to him, the King is a good and humble man worthy of his admiration and respect.

"Those are terrible news, Highness. I'm really sorry", Killian says humbly.

"It's alright, Captain. All kingdoms come through difficult times, but now that your King will give us his support I'm sure everything will return to normal... maybe everything", The King James explains hopefully and with a thoughtful look.

Killian doesn't understand what he means with _maybe everything_, but he decides not to give it more importance. "It will, your Highness", Killian replies politely.

At that precise moment, Snow approaches them. The Captain Killian Jones and the Queen Snow greet one another politely.

"Glad to have you here again, Captain", says Snow with a sincere smile.

Killian nods respectfully.

"I'm afraid my daughter is… indisposed at the moment, but I welcome you on her behalf", Snow says kindly.

The Captain feels a hit inside of him, but smiles kindly. "It's a shame, your Majesty", he replies trying to be polite.

The Queen turns to her husband. "Honey, can I talk to you for a second", Snow says to the King.

"Sure. Excuse us, Captain", the King says.

"No problem, your Highness", Killian replies. He walks a few steps and looks around.

Snow and James hold hands and talk quietly.

"What's going on, darling?", the King James asks, noticing the concern in her eyes.

"I can't find Emma!", Snow declares.

Killian hears the name of the Princess, but decides not to pay attention. He doesn't care about her… al least not anymore.

"What do you mean?", The King insists.

"I can't find her!", Snow says louder.

Killian hears something more. Is someone missing? Killian is no longer sure of what he's hearing, but tries to hide.

"Calm down, Snow", says the King quietly.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I have looked everywhere!", Snow replies with concern.

Killian is uncomfortable. He puts his hand on the back of his head as he turns his gaze to the other side of the ballroom.

The King James continues. "Are you sure? I don't want to alert the guards if it's not necessary. They already have a lot of work", says the King wryly.

"What are you saying?", Snow asks confused.

The King James sighs and looks into her eyes. "Okay, don't panic, but... we have problems in the Castle", the King explains.

"What?!", Snow raises her voice a little.

"I said, don't panic!", the King James says quietly.

"Sorry, but we have thieves in the castle and my daughter doesn't appear?! How am I suppose to feel?!", states Snow quietly.

Thieves? Killian doesn't know what to think, but conceals.

The King James tries to reassure his wife. "I'll inform the guards. But don't worry honey, I'm sure Emma is fine", the King affirms looking into his wife's eyes, and then he kisses her on the forehead. He is really worried about her daughter, but he has to be strong and stay calm.

They approach the Captain Killian Jones and he turns around.

"I apologize, Captain. I'm afraid that I must attend some duties", declares the King.

"It's fine, your Highness. I'm sure we can talk more calmly the next time I see you", replies Killian politely and the King nods.

"Are you leaving now?", Snow asks.

"Yes, your Majesty. Unfortunately, I must sail back to my kingdom tomorrow", Killian explains.

"You could stay to enjoy the feast before you leave… It would be a discourtesy on my part if one of my guest just makes a long journey to talk about politics", Snow declares tenderly.

The Captain Killian thinks to please the Queen. He believes she is also a noble soul who deserves his respect.

Killian smiles kindly. "I'll stay a little longer, your Majesty. Thanks for your time, Highnesses", Killian says making a bow and leaves.

* * *

_A few minutes later... _

On one side of the castle, three hooded individuals start walking down the stairs. They get into the garden without being seen by the guards and another hooded individual decides to leave through the back door of the castle to meet them.

* * *

_In the meantime... _

In one of the halls of the castle, the King meets with the guards to inform them about his missing daughter.

"I need you to find my daughter! And this time I don't want any mistakes!", states the King.

"It will be so, your Highness", the captain of the guard replies humbly and the guards leave quickly.

* * *

Back in the Ballroom...

Captain Killian Jones walks out to one of the terraces, and luckily it's empty.

He rests his hands on the railing and sighs. He has been overwhelmed by his memories and the formality of the celebration.

Although he doesn't want to admit it, Killian knows that something is wrong. There is something about some thieves and the Princess, but he tries to think of something else.

This is none of his business. He shouldn't care about her. It's not his concern... but she's a person, a human being, right? She could be in trouble. What if something happens to her? Maybe that's why they can't find her. It doesn't matter what she did to him. He can't be as mean as her, can he?

After thinking quite a lot on this matter, the Captain Killian Jones decides to leave. He probably hasn't heard well. This must be nothing.

When he's about to turn around, he hears a noise and looks over the railing. He gets to see a hooded individual descending through some branches on the wall.

"Oh, no", says Killian with regret.

He looks around, but the guards seem busy to notice. Killian decides to alert the guards, so he runs to the garden before the hooded figure escapes.

When Killian finally arrives in the empty garden, he hears another noise along the wall of the castle, between the darkness and the trees: It's the hooded man!

"Hey!", Killian cries out firmly and the hooded man freezes.

The Captain Killian sees the guards not to far from him. "Guards! Guards!", Killian shouts, but at that instant the guards find the remaining four hooded individuals.

"There they are!", a guard cries out and the guards of the castle run after them.

"Guards!", Killian shouts again, but the guards are gone.

The Captain Killian turns to look through the trees, but the hooded figure is no longer there.

Killian thinks for a brief second. It doesn't matter, they will catch the others, right? …He should have gone when he had the chance.

"Pff, Why do I think that I'll get in trouble", Killian says upset and runs behind the hooded individual.

The Captain Killian sees him from afar. The hooded man throws a rope to a wall of the castle and begins to climb to escape.

"Oh, no. You won't", Killian states with a mocking tone as he runs to him.

Killian grabs the hooded man. He starts to pull down, but the hooded individual hits him hard with his feet and Killian falls to the floor. The hooded man keeps climbing quickly as Killian gets up.

"Hey, you! You won't get rid of me that easily!", states Killian. He puts a playful smile on his face and then he runs into one of the gates of the castle… Killian finally seems to be having some fun.

Killian runs along the edge of the castle wall. The hooded man is about to step on the ground when Killian throws himself at him and they begin to wrestle.

"I told you won't get rid of me", says Killian with a mocking tone.

The hooded individual tries to shove him away. "You're not going anywhere!", Killian states annoying.

Suddenly, the hooded man pushes him hard and Killian falls back on the ground. The Hooded figure runs into the forest.

While Killian is still on the ground, he sees a golden light. It must have fallen to the ground with the wrestle. He extends his hand and grabs the artifact with surprise. He can only think of one thing: _…They got the Princess and this thieve knows where she is!_

Killian gets up and takes the _bracelet_ with him. He runs behind the hooded man into darkness of the forest.

Killian runs quickly and catches the hooded man again and both start to wrestle as Killian has the bracelet in his hands.

"Where'd you get this?!", Killian demands, but the thief says nothing.

Killian gets angrier. "Show yourself, **thief**", he states and removes the hood off...

Killian is shocked. He releases the hooded individual and takes a step back.

...

...

...

"... _Emma?"_, he says like a whisper.

Killian doesn't know what to think or what to feel. Happiness? Relief?... Hate? What is she doing here?! Definitely, this was not what he expected.

But suddenly, before he can say something more... out of nowhere... with all that's left of her strength… **_Emma slaps him._**

* * *

**_OM! hahaha Hope you guys liked it! Please leave a review! comment! Just let me know what you think and feel!_**

**_Thanks again! xD_**


	9. One of Them

...What can I say? xD

Mmm... Maybe it's what you guys expected, maybe not LOL. But either way I hope you all have a good time as you read and hope you guys appreciate "the little things" I left in the way.

For those who were asking me about future guest characters... _**Surprise!**_ xD

Oh, and thanks for the constructive criticism, I like it! =) I will be changing the mistakes as soon as possible. Don't worry, Keep doing it, Forgive my English! LOL xD I would like to find a beta btw, but to be honest I think that poor person would have **a lot** of work LOL But if someone is interested to get the job, or you know about someone you can send me a PM... xD

Remember to leave a review, share, follow, send me a PM and so on. They're very welcome! xD

* * *

**Chapter 8. One of them**

Killian gets angrier. "Show yourself, **thief**", he states and removes the hood off...

Killian is shocked. He releases the hooded individual and takes a step back.

"... **Emma?**", he says like a whisper.

Killian doesn't know what to think or what to feel. Happiness? Relief?... Hate? What is she doing here?! Definitely, this was not what he expected.

But suddenly, before he can say something more... out of nowhere... with all that's left of her strength… **_Emma slaps him._**

She feels a great pain coming alive within her. This is the last thing she needs and he is the only one she hadn't expected to see again.

Killian can't believe it. She broke his heart, she mocked him and now this?!

He gets angry and turns to look at her, but he's speechless at the expression of the Princess: something has changed in her eyes. They're empty, there's no sparkle. He can feel her eyes filled with anger looking right through him. An anger that runs through his spine, but he conceals.

"... What was that?!", Killian asks, trying to calm himself down, but Emma interrupts him. "How dare you set foot in this land?", she says with indignation.

Suddenly, his countenance of surprise turns into anger. "Believe me, your Highness. This is the last Kingdom which I'd like to be in", he clarifies with irony, but trying to save his honor and duty.

"Yeah, you already have made it quite clear", Emma replies with sarcasm, but firmly.

Killian doesn't understand what she means by that. "What is that supposed to mean?", he demands with anger and indignation.

"Nothing that is _still_ important", she replies with the same anger look. She thinks he is being so cynical.

Killian doesn't get it, but he knows that she tries to insinuate something.

"Now, I have to go", the Princess says wryly, snatching the bracelet of his hands and walking to the very depths of the forest.

Killian is surprised by her words. "What are you doing?", Killian asks with confusion.

"What do you think? I'm leaving!", Emma replies as she keeps walking.

"Where are you going?", The Captain asks confused.

The Princess turns to him. "Where I go or what I do are none of your concern", she states. Then, she turns around and keeps walking, but Killian walks behind her.

"Well, as much as I don't like the idea, it is my concern now", Killian replies wryly.

Emma turns to him abruptly. "How's that?!", she demands angrily.

Killian walks over to her and approaches his face to hers. Emma purses her lips while her heart beats faster, but she conceals.

"Well, you will see. Your parents are very worried. They're looking for you. And, now that I found you, it's my duty to escort you to the Castle", he replies firmly, looking into her eyes and faking a smile.

Emma doesn't step back, but gets closer to his face. She doesn't take her eyes off of his and her lips almost touch his skin. Killian feels a shiver on his back, but hides it. "Yeah, my parents should be very worried about me. Sadly, I have other plans", she declares with an ironic tone. Then, she steps back, turns around and starts walking.

"What are you saying? Don't you even care?", Killian says unable to believe her cynicism and her cold heart.

"You know what? I don't have to give you any explanations", The Princess states and turns around, but Killian pulls her arm softly. He's tired of this situation, but tries to be a gentleman.

"Well, like it or not, your Highness, you're coming to the castle", Killian states with irony.

"I'm not going anywhere with you", Emma replies firmly as she tries to release her arm, but both start to wrestle. "Let me go!", Emma demands.

"I told you that you are coming with me!", The Captain says with anger. He just wants to leave the Kingdom and forget he has seen her again.

"No, I'm not. I won't return to the Castle!", Emma says angrily, but then a male voice interrupts them.

"We agree with the Princess...", says a man coming out of the darkness. Killian and Emma stop to wrestle and both break apart quickly. The man stands to the side of a tree a few yards away from them.

"Who are you?!" Emma demands without hesitation.

"It matters not who we are, but for what he sends us. Don't worry, you won't go to the castle. You'll come with us… Princess", the man declares wickedly while other vigorous men come out of the darkness and stay by his side.

Killian draws his sword quickly. "You won't take her anywhere, first you're going to have to go through me!", Killian states with confidence and Emma is shocked by his words.

"Oh, I see that you plan to do this on the hard way. It's a shame that you're just one", the man declares mockingly and the other men laugh maliciously.

"Glad to know that I'm surprisingly good at this", Killian replies with the same mocking tone.

"Well, we'll see about that", says the man with anger. Emma and Killian look at each other briefly.

"Take her!", the man orders to the others without hesitation. The men start to shorten the distance between them.

Killian puts his sword in front of him. "Run", Killian whispers to Emma, without taking his eyes off of the men.

"What? I'm not going to run! My father taught me how to sword fight", she whispers indignantly.

"Do you have a sword with you?", Killian whispers as he watches the men drawing their swords and getting close to them.

"No", Emma replies puzzled.

"Then I suggest you run", Killian replies wryly, trying to make her understand his point.

Emma turns to look at the men and then to Killian. "Run!", Killian shouts.

Emma stares at him briefly, but runs to the vastness of the forest. The group of men approach Killian and they start fighting. Man against man, clashing steel with force.

Killian fights with one of the men, but soon the man falls to the ground. Then, another man approaches Killian, but he moves quickly and shoves the man against a trunk of a tree. Killian holds his sword against the man's throat, but another man takes Killian by his back and throws him down to the ground, making him release his sword. The man lifts his sword over his head, but when he's about to cut him, Killian rolls to the other side and rises up, recovering his sword in the act.

"I told you I was good", Killian says with a mocking tone and the man gets angrier.

"Enough of games. Kill him and you go after her!", A man orders the others pointing the forest.

Killian turns to see the men going after the Princess. "Emma", he whispers worried, but the same man attacks him by surprise. He can barely make a scratch on Killian's arm.

"... I thought you'd given up", says Killian with a mocking tone.

"Not for a moment!", replies the man getting angry.

Both begin to fight again, but in the heat of the fight, Killian and his opponent disappear into the forest. They're crossing swords with force.

"You're not that good after all", says the man mockingly.

Killian tries to shove the man away from him, but he can't. "I... haven't... finished with you!", Killian states and hits him with his head. The man moves away and falls to the ground face down completely knocked out.

Killian rests for a moment and tries to catch his breath. "Okay... I'll grant you this one, I did sweat", says Killian wryly, but remembers the Princess and run quickly to the woods.

* * *

Meanwhile, Emma runs through the trees and the darkness of the forest. Her breathing is slower, but her heart is racing. She doesn't know where to go, and it is increasingly difficult for her to take another step.

Finally, Emma rests her forehead against a tree trunk. She tries to catch her breath, but freezes when she hears the men really close to her.

"Seriously?", Emma says wryly and completely tired.

"She must be here! She can't be far away!", one of the men says to the others.

"Start to search in the area and find her!", another man adds.

Emma stays against the tree trunk and covers herself with the darkness. Her breathing is heavy, but she remains in silence.

One man is inspecting the place and he's getting close to where she is hiding. She doesn't plan to give up. Emma takes a rock from the ground and waits.

The man is a just few steps away from her and she's ready, but suddenly, Emma is taken by surprise when someone holds her from her back and covers her mouth. She drops the rock and can't move her arms. She can't help, but feel scared.

"It's me. Don't scream, okay?", Killian whispers softly in her ear.

Emma turns her face to him. She contemplates his beautiful blue eyes as she can feel his warm arms around her, surrounding her firmly. Their faces are so close that she feels her heart beating faster, but conceals. Emma nods and Killian removes his hand from her mouth.

The Princess Emma and the Captain begin to walk slowly backwards to a hideout.

* * *

Once they're hidden, Emma sighs with relief, but conceals. "I don't get how this can be better than being trapped by them", she says sarcastically.

Killian rolls his eyes and keeps watching the woods. "We have to wait until they're gone and then we can get out of here", he explains.

"I thought you said you were good at this", she implies sarcastically.

Killian turns to her. "Well, in case you didn't notice your _friends_ want to hurt you, your Highness. Despite your skills, you don't have a sword and we're lost in the forest", he clarifies with irony.

Emma sighs annoyed. This can't be happening to her.

"Besides, I'm not really sure where we are", Killian adds, and turns his gaze to the woods again.

"I suppose it's a good reason", she says sarcastically. Killian rolls his eyes and decides to ignore it.

"Anyway, I may not have a sword with me, but I think I have something that can help us", she says.

Killian turns to her with confusion. "What is it?", he says.

Emma reveals the bracelet on her wrist. The gold bracelet which has an embedded compass.

Killian stares at her. For a moment he had forgotten that she was wearing the bracelet he gave to her.

Emma notices something in his eyes. She gets nervous, but conceals. "What?", she asks.

"Nothing. This will help", he replies annoying, keeping his questions inside him.

Killian takes her arm to see the compass. Emma is nervous having him so close. She can't stop looking at him secretly.

"So... now that I know where to go I think we can sneak out", he says releasing her hand.

Killian is the first coming out with his sword in hand and then Emma. Both begin to walk through the forest slowly and carefully, but Emma makes a noise when she moves some branches.

Killian turns around annoyed. "You better be quiet if you don't want to spend the rest of your life with them... your Highness", he says wryly and quietly.

"I guess it's better than spending the rest of my life with you", she whispers sarcastically.

Killian just rolls his eyes and continues on his way, but a few steps away both heard the sound of dry branches crunching.

"I told you not to make any noise! ", Killian says annoyed.

"It wasn't me!", Emma replies annoyed.

"There they are!", shouts a man not far from them.

"Take them!", says another man.

Emma and Killian just look at each other with accusing gazes, but both start running again through the trees.

"We have to go this way!", Killian states while he looks behind him. The men are moving too fast.

Killian runs away, but soon he realizes that Emma is no longer with him. He looks around in all directions, but she isn't there.

* * *

In the meantime, Emma runs quickly through the forest, but a man pulls her arm and they start to wrestle.

In the spur of the moment, an arrow crosses the skies and embeds in the ground. They broke apart and Emma walks a few steps, but the man pulls her close to him again. "I'll take you with me... Princess", says the man maliciously.

"No, you're not", Emma replies stealing the man's sword. The man takes a step back. "Be careful, Princess. If it's not me, one of us will find you", the man states.

Emma gets angry and hits him on the head with the grip of the sword. The man falls to the ground immediately. "Well... at least not today", Emma says with irony and confidence.

Emma looks around. There's no signs of Killian. Emma cannot help but feel weird about it, but she thinks it's best.

Emma turns around to leave, but her eyes are amazed to see before her another tall and strong man who stops her way. "... We finally found you, Princess", says the man taking her arm.

Emma reacts and draws her sword to defend herself, but the man begins to wrestle with her.

"You don't need to do this, your Majesty. You have to come with us", says the man trying to stop her.

"I won't go!", Emma shouts angrily, but out of nowhere Killian appears and attacks the man with the sword.

The man starts to wrestle with Killian and both move away from the Princess.

"You won't succeed, the Princess will come with us", the man states.

"You won't take her away... **She's mine**!", Killian says angrily, ripping the man's right arm with the sword.

The man crouches on the floor and complains of the pain in his arm. Killian watches him for a second as the man tightens his arm, but says nothing. He walks over to Emma quickly.

"Now, let's go", Killian says extending his hand to her. Emma stares at him.

"What? You were planning to go without me?", Killian adds wryly.

"I thought about it", she replies sincerely.

"Well, it'll take you more than that to get rid of me, your Highness. Now let's go", he declares wryly.

Emma takes his hand and both disappear into the woods.

At that instant, a group of men appear on the scene and approach the wounded man as he tries to stand.

"Are you okay? What happened?", a robust man asks with concern.

"Yes, I'm fine. It was nothing", he says as he squeezes his arm.

The robust man gives him a piece of clean clothing. "Take this. Place it over the wound. That will stop the bleeding", says the robust man to him.

The wounded man wraps his arms with it as he gives orders to the rest of the men. "You have to follow the Princess and you catch the others", he says.

"Did you find the Princess?", asks the robust man.

"Yes, but **_one of them_** took her away. I'm afraid we won't have good news", the wounded man declares.

"We'll find her", the robust man says.

"We will. But now I need to talk to the King", the wounded man states.

"For what?", the robust man asks in confusion.

"I know who took her away, _Little John_", **Robin Hood **states firmly.

* * *

**So, hope you guys liked it! Sadly it's all for today. Leave a review guys! Your thoughts means a lot to me. They help me to improve and motive me! Have a nice weekend! **


	10. The War

Hi you guys! xD

I apologize for the very long delay. I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I know it's not an excuse, but I just had such a terrible week =(

I know you have been waiting for this chapter, but it was impossible =(

I wasn't even able to reply to your reviews as you noticed, he. But I just did it! xD

Well, I just wanted to give you an explanation =(

I'll be updating the next chapters as soon as possible.

With that said... I'll proceed xD

I know there's so many questions about the last chapter, but they will be explained in this one.

And about this particular chapter... Oh! Well, there's such an interesting part, and I just absolutely adore it! xD

And yes, I'm sure you will have questions about this chapter too, but don't worry everything will be solve in the following chapters.

Thanks for your reviews! They're always very welcome! Thanks for your support! It means a lot to me! Keep doing it! xD

* * *

**Chapter 9. The War**

At dawn, once the feast is over and the guests have gone, the King James is in a meeting with his guards at the castle.

"Are sure you caught them all?", asks the King.

"Yes, your Highness. And we also recovered the booty", explains the captain of the guard.

"Great and keep them in jail. We'll have to talk to them. They may have some connection with other robberies in the kingdom", says the King James.

"Yes, your Majesty", replies the captain of the guard.

The King James remains silent for a moment and continues with some fear. He is aware that the Princess was seen on the outskirts of the castle and the men following her. However, he hasn't said anything to his wife.

"Have any news of my daughter?", asks the King.

"I'm afraid not, your Highness. But my men are still looking", says the captain of the guard.

The King is filled with regret and sadness, but he tries to stay calm and have strength against his men.

At that moment the doors open abruptly and Robin Hood gets in with his bow in hand and his merry men behind him. "I apologize for the abrupt interruption, your Highness, but we found her!", he assures.

"You found her? Where?", asks the King filled with hope.

"In the woods. She was running from one of the men. I shot a warning arrow, but your daughter is very bold, your Highness. She got rid of him by herself", explains Robin Hood.

The King James smiles. "Well? Where's my daughter?", he asks with relief.

Robin Hood is filled with grief. "I'm afraid I don't have good news, your Highness. The Princess was… _captured_", says Robin Hood ruefully.

"What?!", says the King angrily.

"I tried to help her, but one of them came out of nowhere. We fought and then well, they disappeared into the forest", Robin Hood tries to explain.

The King's eyes are filled with a deep sorrow and a heavy weight falls on his shoulders. He doesn't know what to say. He remains in silence. Despite the problems in the Kingdom, this is the worst thing that could happen.

Robin Hood realizes the look in the King's eyes, so he tries to comfort him. "My men and I will find the Princess. I give you my word, your Highness", Robin Hood assures.

The King James tries to settle down and somehow he takes courage. "Yes... you... you must follow them and do whatever it takes! Nothing is more important than to find my daughter!", the King states. Robin Hood nods along with his merry men.

The King sighs and continues. "Did you capture any of them?", the King asks.

"Unfortunately, we didn't, but I could identify the man who took the Princess", Robin Hood states.

"Who is he?!", the King demands with a look of anger.

Robin Hood stares at him for a moment. "He is a sailor, your Highness. And for his uniform... I'd say he's _a Captain_", Robin Hood clarifies firmly.

* * *

Meanwhile... somewhere in the depths of the forest. Princess Emma and Captain Killian Jones finally stop running.

"Think we lost them?", Emma asks, catching her breath.

"Yeah, I'm sure", replies Killian.

Both try to calm down and rest, but soon they feel uncomfortable now that they're alone again. Both try to conceal. Captain Killian Jones runs his hand through his hair, but Princess Emma knows she has to go and get away from him. She shouldn't be a single moment closer to someone who has caused her so much pain.

Killian looks around him and then, he breaks the silence. "I think we'll have to camp here before we keep moving", Killian says trying to be optimistic.

"Excuse me?", Emma asks.

Killian turns to her. "What?", he asks innocently.

"I'm not going anywhere with you. I don't even know why you're **still** here", she replies.

Killian gets upset and walks toward her. "Leaving aside everything you could be thinking, your Highness. I'm not here because that is my wish, but because I have no choice", he clarifies. He's tired of her and her ingratitude.

"What do you mean?", Emma asks puzzled.

Killian gets closer to her. "If you don't remember, you are in danger", he says with irony.

"Now you're going to worry about me?", she offers wryly as she looks into his eyes.

"That last man came from the castle. Your father sent him", Killian states.

"How do you know?", Emma asks with surprise.

"At first, with the fight I thought he was just one of the men, but then I realized he was from a Kingdom not too far from yours. I talked to your father and I know they are helping him, so..."

"So?", Emma asks.

"So now they'll think I have something to do with this. You're not going anywhere _without me_", Killian states.

"So now you're kidnapping me?", Emma asks wryly.

Killian gets closer to her face challenging. Emma can't help but feel nervous. "You won't go until I find a way to bring you back to your castle and I prove my innocence", he assures looking into her eyes.

Emma stares at him. "... so, you're doing this for you?", Emma says not sure to ask.

Killian stares at her for a moment. He observes her beautiful eyes, her soft skin and her beauty, but he knows that her beauty is false as her heart. He won't be tricked again by the Princess. His face changes.

"We'll stay here until the day breaks. We'll go down to the village, I'll send for my ship and then... then _I'll get rid of you_, your Highness", he states with contempt and then he walks away from her.

Emma doesn't know what to feel. She's strangely disappointed, but conceals.

"You better get some sleep, Highness. You'll need it", he offers as he walks into the bushes.

"Where are you going?" Emma asks.

Killian turns to her. "I'm going to watch... and _don't try to escape_", he says firmly, and then he turns around and disappears into the woods.

* * *

Back at the castle... The King James, Robin Hood and the guard are still in the royal hall.

"A captain?", The King asks confused. Then he makes a brief silence.

"Yes, your Highness", Robin Hood replies.

"Something else?", The King asks.

"No, your Majesty. It's all I know for now", replies Robin Hood.

"Well, you'd better investigate this sailor and who he works with. I want answers!", The King demands to the captain of the guard.

"Absolutely, your Highness. I'll send the guards to the port immediately", replies the captain of the guard. Then he makes a bow and retires along with the other guards.

The King James sighs, trying to calm himself down. In no way this could be worse.

"Are you alright, your Highness?", Robin Hood asks to the King with genuine concern.

"I... I don't know how I will tell to my wife this terrible news", says the King anguished.

"What terrible news?", asks the Queen Snow with fear as she enters the room.

The King James and Robin Hood keep quiet for a moment and glance at each other.

The King sighs again to take courage. "You better to retreat and please inform me of any progress", the King says kindly.

"It will be so, your Highness. Me and my men will depart now", says Robin Hood. Then he makes a bow to the King and the Queen and leaves.

Finally the Queen Snow and the King James are left alone in the great royal hall.

Snow walks toward her husband, who doesn't know what to do or say.

"What's going on? What are those terrible news?", Snow asks with fear.

The King places his arms on the shoulders of his wife gently and looks at her eyes.

"Just stuff of the Kingdom, that's all", The King James manages to say.

"Are you hiding something?", Snow asks.

"No, well... it's just I don't know if I should tell you until...", says the King, but Snow interrupts him.

"Until what?", Snow demands rising her voice firmly, but fearing for the worst.

"Snow, you have to calm down and wait...", says James.

"Is this about Emma? Because I'm her mother and I have the right to know!", Snow says firmly, looking into his eyes while she tries to calm her worry and fear.

The King James lowers his gaze and remains silent for a moment. Then he looks up and looks into the eyes of his wife. He can tell she's determined to know the truth, even though her eyes reveal her fear.

"Yes, you're right, dear. You deserve to know", James replies and searches for the right words. He looks into her eyes firmly. "She was taken", says the King gently.

Suddenly, an immense sadness and sorrow fill Snow within. "What? ... They have my daughter?", she replies in disbelief.

The King James hugs her quickly as tears run down her face.

"I'm sorry, Snow. I should have protected her. I failed you and I failed to Emma... but I promise I'll find her just like I found you", the King tries to comfort her.

They look at each other again.

"Please, forgive me", the King James says.

"You don't have to do this. This is all my fault", she replies.

"What are you saying?", he asks.

"I was the one who insisted with the feast. I should have listened to you. Maybe Emma would be here and... ", Snow tries to explain herself.

"Don't blame you, Snow. This not your fault", The King says tenderly.

They hug again, but suddenly Snow breaks apart.

"We can't stay here... We have to do something", she says desperately.

"Snow, you have to calm down", he offers.

"Maybe I can go to the village and talk to some...", she says not paying attention to her husband.

"Snow, listen to me!", he says raising his voice a little bit to catch her attention.

"What?!", she says.

"We have a clue about these people and we are investigating. And I sent men after them. There's nothing more we can do for now", he explains.

"So you expect me to cross my arms and wait here?", she says.

The King James looks at her tenderly. "No, but I don't want you to try anything", he says.

"Why?!", she says in disbelief.

"... Because I don't want to lose you too!", the King declares finally.

The Queen looks at him lovingly.

"Let's stay here until we get something more. Just trust me", the King James offers.

"I trust you, but I don't know if I can do this", she explains.

"It's not sure to leave the castle. Please, promise me you'll wait here", the King insists.

Snow looks at him tenderly. "... I promise", she replies and then they kiss.

"I'll bring her home, Snow", he says while he hugs his wife.

* * *

In the meantime… in the woods.

Princess Emma is sitting on the ground with her back against a trunk of a tree.

She has fixed her eyes on Captain Killian Jones, who after the euphoria and the fatigue has fallen asleep for a moment.

Emma keeps looking at him and she can only think of one thing: It's the perfect time to leave that place and finally get away from him.

She gets up carefully, noiselessly. She fixes her cloak and starts to walk away among the trees of the forest.

Soon her steps are faster. Her breath is heavy, but she keeps walking. She only thinks about not to have nothing to bear: No more cynicism and hypocrisy. No more royal duties, or forced marriages. She will take care of herself and she will start a new life away from everything and everyone.

Emma turns her gaze back, but keeps walking. She has to be sure the Captain has not noticed her absence and that he's not following her. She's so concentrated, but suddenly, she feels that something's pushing her hard against a tree.

"I said, don't escape", Killian states with an annoyed tone while he's staring into her eyes.

"How could you...?", she asks in surprise.

"I'm smarter and faster than you think", he explains with a mocking tone.

"That's what you think?", Emma replies with a challenging tone as she tries to draw her sword, but to her surprise she can't find it.

"Looking for this?", Killian asks mockingly as he puts Emma's sword sideways against her, preventing her from moving.

"How did you...?", she barely says with a puzzled look.

"I have my ways", Killian responds with a playful wink.

"I'll go anyway", Emma says firmly.

Killian remains in silence for a moment as he stares at her. Emma gets nervous.

"Are you sure?", Killian says softly as he's looking into her eyes.

"Yeah...", Emma says, trying to hide.

Killian keeps staring at her and suddenly, he caresses her cheek gently with his free hand. Emma feels her heart beating faster, and of course this time it's not due the run.

Killian seems completely surrender to her beauty. "You don't have to go if you don't want to", Killian whispers tenderly.

"I do want to go", Emma tries to hide, but her heart is pounding.

"You don't have to lie to me, Emma", Killian says tenderly while he draws a slight smile on his face and looks into her eyes.

Emma tries to be strong. "I'm not lying", she says completely nervous.

"Then tell me why you wear the bracelet?", Killian says softly while he's still touching her cheeks gently.

Emma tries to control herself. "I just thought it would be useful, I didn't know where to go", she manages to say.

"No, it's not that", Killian assures as he gets lost in her eyes.

Emma tries to stay calm as much as she can. "I won't fall for that again", she barely whispers.

Killian looks into her eyes. "... I will", he replies.

Emma closes her eyes and Killian gets even closer to her face. He's about to place his lips on hers, but suddenly... **Emma wakes up.**

Emma is lying on the ground. She sits down and looks around her, but she doesn't see anyone. She tries to control herself and forget the dream. What was that?!

At that instant, Killian appears. "Good to see you're awake. The sun has risen. We have to keep moving", he affirms.

"... Yeah", Emma tries to hide.

Killian notices it immediately. "Are you okay? Because I don't think it's a good idea to step on my ship if your Highness is sick", he says with a mocking tone.

Emma turns to him with annoyance. "I'm not sick... but I think I will if I keep by your side", she replies wryly as she stands up and adjusts her cloak.

"Then I guess the sooner we get rid of those men and I prove my innocence, the sooner we can take our paths... I don't think you would say a word in my favor", Killian says.

"Don't count on it", Emma replies wryly.

"Then, we'd better go... shall we?", Killian says mockingly while he's pointing the way.

Emma rolls her eyes and both walk toward the village.

* * *

Later, Captain Killian Jones and Princess Emma walk down to the village with caution. The Captain sends for his ship and his crew, with the utmost discretion.

Meanwhile, the Captain and the Princess use their time to improve their appearance and eat something.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, at sunset ...

Emma and Killian walk on the docks. Emma has been covered herself with her hood to avoid being seen. They make their way between sailors.

"I can't believe I'm doing this", Emma whispers.

"Well, It's better than to spend your days running through the woods, your Highness", Killian says annoyed and he adds, "And don't take off the hood until we are at sea".

Both keep walking.

"What are we supposed to say?", Emma whispers.

"To whom?", Killian asks.

"Your crew? ... Hi, I'm Princess Emma and your Captain is kidnapping me?", Emma whispers wryly.

"Perhaps we could say that you fell madly in love with this handsome Captain and now I can't get rid of you, do you like it?", Killian replies with a mocking tone.

Emma rolls her eyes.

Killian gets in a better mood. "Everything will be fine. There's no need to get anxious. We'll simply say that you are a King James guest of honor and he asked me to take you home... as a special favor", he explains.

"Don't you think it will be weird that you came here without them?", Emma whispers wryly.

The sailors on the docks look at them suspiciously.

"I'm the Captain. Their duty is to obey my orders", Killian explains.

"And that includes to believe you?", she whispers wryly.

Killian gets upset. "I'm sure I'm more believable than yourself, your Highness", Killian replies as he fakes a smile.

Emma thinks he tries to imply something, but she doesn't get it. Suddenly they are interrupted.

"Captain!", a sailor greets while Emma and Killian step on the ship.

"We were waiting for you. We thought something had happened to you, Captain", the sailor declares with genuine concern.

"The matters with the King took longer than planned. That's all. There is nothing to worry about, Sailor", Killian assures.

The sailor stares at the woman in front of him, completely puzzled. "... And I see you bring company with you, Captain", the sailor implies politely.

Killian clears his throat. "Yes. She's one of the guests of the King James... The Princess needs to go home and he asked me to escort her. Hope you understand that our journey back to our kingdom will be postponed", Killian informs.

"I see...", says the sailor not truly convinced. "What is your name, Princess?", the sailor asks trying to be polite.

Emma is about to reply, but Killian speaks first.

"Don't you think you're making unnecessary questions, sailor?", Killian asks with kindness and firmness.

Emma is surprised by his humility and his way to treat their sailors.

"Yes, you're right. Excuse me, Captain", the sailor humbly.

"The King personally requested me to keep her identity private, and it will be so. Understood, sailor?", Killian adds firmly.

"Of course, Captain. Welcome aboard, Princess", the sailor replies bowing at her, but Emma just nods.

"And prepare the master cabin. The Princess will remain there", Killian orders his sailor.

Emma is surprised that he's going to give her his place, but remains silent.

"But where you do plan to stay, Captain?", the sailor asks with genuine concern.

"I remind you that your duty is to obey the orders of your superiors without asking questions, sailor. Now do what I told you", Killian says gently and firmly.

Emma is surprised again with him, but keeps it.

"I'll do it immediately, Captain", the sailor replies humbly and he retreats. Emma and Killian are alone again.

Emma takes off her hood up a little.

"Now you can rest and tomorrow we'll think what to do", Killian replies worried.

"And what about you?", Emma asks with genuine concern.

"Are you worried about me?", Killian asks wryly.

Emma rolls her eyes.

"I'll be fine. I will prepare the sailors to leave the port immediately. We need to move away from those men", Killian replies.

"Yeah", replies Emma.

At that instant, Killian sees the same sailor coming back to them.

Killian pulls Emma's arm firmly and approaches her face. "Now go to sleep... and don't try anything, your Highness", he whispers firmly as he looks into her eyes.

Emma smiles wryly. Emma and Killian break apart and she puts the hood on.

"Captain, your cabin is ready", the sailor reports.

Killian disguises. "Good. Then I'll see you in the morning, Princess", he says politely bowing his head slightly. Emma nods.

"Follow me, Princess", the sailor says showing her the way and they retreat.

The Captain Killian Jones just sighs and looks toward the sea with a face of concern.

* * *

Late at night, in the Castle of the Kingdom of the Enchanted Forest.

The King James is on the balcony of his royal room. He's staring at the horizon with a worried face.

At that moment, someone knocks on the door and the King gets closer, trying not to wake his wife, who has finally fallen asleep after she cried a lot.

The King James opens the door.

"Your Majesty, we have some news", the guard says.

* * *

Minutes later the King James and his guards have an emergency meeting in his royal office.

"Did you find something?", the King asks excitedly as he enters into his office.

"Yes, your Highness. I sent the guards to the port. They search each boat, but unfortunately some of them had already left early in the morning", replies the captain of the guard.

The King gets disappointed, but remains in calm. "Some trace of my daughter? Any anomaly?", the King asks.

"No Sir, but one of the ships left the port in the afternoon. The crew navigated towards a nearby village without their captain", informs the guard.

"Any reason for this to be important?", the King asks.

"The crew met with their captain there, even when it's known they landed here. In fact, the captain of the ship was in the castle during the feast", the guard says.

"That seems strange, but I don't understand why this has to do with the disappearance of my daughter", the King clarifies.

The guard pauses.

"The Captain was in the village for a few hours until he returned to his ship. He was seen accompanied by a woman and by the description of some witnesses... It's the Princess, your Highness", the captain of the guard replies humbly.

The King's anger comes on. "Who is that man?!", demands the King.

"He was registered in the port as... **Captain Killian Jones**, your Highness", the captain of the guard replies.

The King's face changes and his eyes are filled with deep anger. He can't believe what he just heard.

"He and his crew come from a Kingdom at the Northeast, Highness", the guard reports.

The king is silent. His eyes are filled with wonder at such mockery. He has opened the doors of his home and has provided his confidence to this Captain and his King when it was just a ruse to kidnap his beloved daughter and take advantage of the Kingdom.

"Follow them immediately! I don't care what you have to do! I want my daughter back!", the King states angrily.

"Yes, your Majesty", the guards say in unison.

"And bring before me the Captain alive!", the King demands, raising his voice and blinded by the anger.

"As you order, your Highness", the captain of the guard sends the guards to the King's demands.

The King James and the captain of the guard are left alone. The King changes his face one more time and speaks totally blinded by hatred and anger.

"First, he mocked me and my confidence. Then he kidnaps my daughter to take advantage over the Kingdom. Well, if that's what the **_King Midas_** wants... He'll have to face a **WAR** first... Nobody takes my daughter away from me", the King affirms.

* * *

**Remember to share! Reviews and PMs are very welcome! Thanks again and see you guys next chapter!**


	11. The King of the North

Hello guys! Well, here I am once again! xD

Thank you so much for your reviews! I always read them all and reply! Thanks for your eyes, your support and time! It means so much to me! xD

I'm glad you liked the idea of Robin Hood making an appearance. For those who ask me, don't worry he will come back and Belle also.

And yes, believe me, I really want Emma and Killian to make up, but you guys know, they're on a boat together... LOL xD

Okay, about this chapter... yes, it's short, I know. I didn't mean it, it just happend LOL xD But the next chapter will be very long... believe me xD

Hope you don't get more anxious with this one, but it would be great LOL xD There's a lot of Snowing, so hope you guys like. And hope you stay tuned for the next chapter because there's gonna happen a lot of stuff, adventurous stuff and of course, a lot of **Killian and Emma.**

So, hope you guys keep reading! xD

**Remember to read, follow, share, review and feel free to send me a PM even if it's not about the fanfic! xD Thank you guys for reading! xD**

* * *

**Chapter 10. The King of the North**

Under clear skies, the gentle sound and the lull of the ocean waves, a ship makes its way between the sun's rays.

The door of the main cabin opens to reveal a woman with blond hair and unique beauty. She walks on the deck as the sailors see their new companion for the first time. She smiles at them and walks away until she finally finds the Captain, who is taking care of some boxes.

"I thought the sailors were responsible for these things", Princess Emma says with confusion.

The Captain Killian Jones turns around to the voice calling him and then he continues with his task.

"A true Captain is ready for any task. No matter how small or insignificant it seems", Killian replies with simplicity.

"Looks like I'll have to give the award this year", Emma says wryly.

"Glad to see your sense of humor is back", Killian says with a smile as he finishes his duties.

Emma rolls her eyes, but keeps smiling slightly. He approaches her and once they're close, she gets serious. "Do you have any idea where we are going?", she asks.

"I think we'd better go with my brother. I'm sure he will help us", Killian replies with some regret.

Emma notices it. "Then, what's the problem?", she asks.

Killian sighs. "Unfortunately, since I sail my own ship, it has been difficult to match. The little I know about him it's through letters", he says with disappointment.

Emma realizes it and she cannot help but feel truly bad for him. "... I'm sorry", she replies gently.

Killian draws a slight smile. "It's okay", he says politely.

They look at each other for a moment. Emma feels uncomfortable and continues. "So, how do you plan to find him?", she asks.

"In a land not far from here. In the last letter I received from my brother, he told me that our King sent him there on a mission. And with good weather, it may only take us a week and a half to get there", Killian replies.

"That's all you got?", Emma asks.

"Yeah. We'll have to look once we get there", Killian explains.

None of them can believe it. They will have to stay together without being able to escape to nowhere, because everything surrounding them is the immensity of the sea.

"Then, I'm _stuck_ here with you", Emma says with some discomfort.

Killian gets angry. "Well, if you prefer, be my guest, your Highness", he says while he makes a semi-bow to point out the sea.

Emma rolls her eyes in annoyance and leaves.

* * *

Meanwhile... in the castle of The Enchanted Forest.

The Queen Snow enters in her daughter's room and as she walks slowly, she observes everything around her. She touches her daughter's dresser and the jewelry boxes with a face of sadness. Suddenly, the door of the room opens again and the King James gets in.

"Here you are, my dear. I thought you were still asleep", the King James says tenderly as he walks over to her and gives her a quick kiss.

"I couldn't sleep while I don't know anything of my daughter", Snow replies with sadness.

The King looks at her and notices the deep sorrow in the eyes of his wife.

"What are you doing here?", he asks tenderly, but with a hint of reproach.

"I came here because I thought that being close to her things would make me feel better, but now this room feels empty without her", Snow explains.

The King hugs his wife and then he looks at her eyes. "Everything will be fine, Snow. She'll come home", he says.

"When?! We don't even know where or under what conditions she is", she replies with concern.

"Maybe we're getting closer", the King James affirms tenderly, while he caresses Snow's chin.

"What do you mean?", Snow asks.

The King sighs. "Well, apparently this was all planned by King Midas", he explains.

"King Midas? The one that turns everything into gold?", Snow asks with confusion.

"The one and only", James replies wryly.

"Wait... isn't he the father of Princess Abigail? ... the woman to whom you were previously engaged", she asks.

James hugs his wife and looks at her with a flirty look. "Yes, but fortunately I found you at that dance", James affirms with a smile.

"But why he would take our daughter away?", Snow asks.

"I don't know. To take our Kingdom? Vengeance for not marry her daughter? … We don't know yet, but we will find out and we'll find Emma", he states.

"And the King of the North? Maybe he can help", Snow offers.

The King James sighs. "To be honest, I haven't heard from him and I don't even know whether he wants to continue with the marriage", he assures.

"Perhaps it's the best", says Snow tenderly.

"We should just concentrate on rescuing our daughter for now", James says tenderly. Snow nods and both embrace each other again.

* * *

Next day at sea…

Princess Emma is looking the beautiful view, while she places her hands on the railing of the ship.

Meanwhile, Captain Killian Jones is at the helm and looks the Princess from afar. The sun's rays envelop her and they mixed with her golden hair; the light lands on her beautiful skin that seems to glow with the reflection of the sea.

Killian gives the helm to one of his sailors and walks to the other side of the ship where she is.

Killian approaches her slowly. "Do you like the view?", he asks politely.

Emma turns her eyes to him. "It's.. Fine", she says, trying to hide and then turns her eyes back to the sea.

Killian realizes, but ignores it. "You know, sometimes I look to the sea to find peace and answers when I need them", he says placing his hands on the railing.

"Why are you telling me this? You haven't usually been so kind with me", Emma asks wryly.

Killian gets annoyed, but controls himself. It's incredible that he was once in love with her. "In case you haven't noticed, we will be together for a few more days, your Highness. It would be best to get along, don't you think?", he replies as politely as he can.

"Why are you here?", Emma asks annoying, trying to forget it.

Killian looks around to make sure that the sailors are not listening. Fortunately, they are alone.

Killian moves closer to her. "I want to talk to you...", Killian replies kindly.

"About what?", Emma asks.

"About the men who are following you...", he explains and Emma turns to him with a serious look.

"Any idea why these men are after you?", he asks.

"I don't know. First I thought it was just because I'm a Princess, but the more I think about it, the more I have doubts", Emma replies with a serious tone.

"Why's that?", Killian asks as he tries to understand.

"Well, it's not unknown that my Kingdom has had problems. I even heard my father say once that it felt like we were under attack. But I don't quite understand", replies Emma.

"Well, don't worry, I'll find a way to get you back to your home safely", Killian says kindly.

"I never said I would return to the Enchanted Forest", Emma affirms.

Killian looks at her for a moment and takes a step toward her.

"Why don't you want to get back?", Killian asks with curiosity.

"You wouldn't understand", Emma merely answers.

"Perhaps I would, if you tell me", Killian replies as he shortens the distance between them. Emma gets nervous, but this time she perfectly controls herself.

"So, tell me what happened? … They weren't fulfilling your whimsical desires, your Highness?", Killian asks with a mocking tone and a smile upon his face.

"Seriously?", Emma says wryly, but smiling.

Killian gets just a few inches away from her and Emma doesn't step back.

The Captain gets more serious. "Tell me why you are running away? ... From whom you're running away?", Killian asks while he's looking into her eyes.

Emma keeps her eyes on his. "Is it matter?", she asks with challenging tone.

"I just want to know... I have an interest in the mysteries", Killian replies trying to justify himself.

Emma fakes a smile. "Like I said, it's not of your concern", she replies firmly and leaves.

* * *

That very night... in a big and ostentatious castle.

The gates of the throne room open and five men enter before the King. They make a bow and remain kneeling on the floor.

"What are you doing here so soon? Do you have what I asked?", demands the King.

One of them takes courage and speak first. "... I fear we don't, your Highness", one of the men replies fearful.

"What?!", the King says filled with anger.

"It wasn't our fault, Highness. Things got complicated", assures another man with fear.

The King stands up and the men begin to rise from the floor slowly.

"_Why is so difficult to capture a silly and weak Princess_?!", The King asks with anger.

"She's not that weak, Highness", replies a man wryly recalling how the Princess Emma knocked him out with the sword.

"Do you think that's funny?", the King asks angrily.

"No, of course not, my King", he replies quickly with humility.

"We can explain it, your Highness", another man adds.

"Then, explain to me how you couldn't make such an easy task!", the King demands angrily.

"There was a man", one of the men manages to say when the King interrupts him. "Are you telling me that just one man got rid of all of you?!", he says as he gets angrier.

"No, but he was not alone. The King James sent men after us, your Highness", explains one of them.

"The King James was supposed to be busy with the men I sent to the castle!", the King states with outraged.

"Well, that didn't work", the man says again trying to sound funny.

The King gave him a look of hatred and before he says something or send him to the gallows, another man speaks.

"Besides, that man helped the Princess and ran away with her", another man says with nerves.

The King remains in silence for a brief moment and then he draws a smile on his face. The men get even more fearful before him.

The King sits on his throne again calmly. "Hu, maybe things didn't go out that wrong after all", he affirms while looking thoughtful.

"Highness?", asks one of them without understanding.

The King smiles. "Find them again and bring them to me. Maybe things get more... _interesting_", he replies with an evil tone.

* * *

Days later… in the Enchanted Forest.

The Queen Snow is leaning on the frame of the entrance to a balcony, while she's talking to her husband, the King James.

"I don't understand why there are bad people out there", Snow says with a hint of sadness and disappointment.

"Well, that's the way things are, dear", the King says as he approaches his wife.

The Queen turns to him. "It's just, I still can't believe that this Captain has something to do with this. It's weird, don't you think?", Snow says like sensing something else.

The King James hugs her.

"I know, he seemed a humble person and a man of honor. He really gave me a good impression. But sometimes people are not what they seem, are they?", the King James replies.

Snow tries to smile, but fails. "Do you think that his brother also has something to do with this?", Snow asks.

"Probably, but we are investigating", the King James affirms.

"Don't you think it would be a good idea to send people to look for his brother?", Snow offers.

"We have to be careful, Snow. If his brother is also involved in this, we better not to alert him", explains James.

Snow nods as she understands his point.

At that instant, the captain of the guard approaches them quickly.

"Excuse me, your Majesties, but we received a message from Robin Hood!", says the guard.

Snow and James break apart quickly from the commotion.

"What does it say?", demands the King James hopefully.

"The Princess is on a ship at sea, your Highnesses. Hood and his merry men are following them. They're three days away, but they're getting closer!", explains the guard.

Snow and James smile with hope. They embrace each other excitedly. Finally, some good news!

"... But something is not right, your Majesties", the guard with regret.

Snow and James turn to him quickly. Their faces change to confusion as they notice the change in the guard's tone of voice.

"Why?", asks the King.

"What is it?", Snow asks with concern.

"... Hood affirms he has seen other boats and the ship where the Princess is in, it's also being followed by them, your Highnesses", the guard states.

Snow and James turn to look at each other with more confusion and greater concern.

* * *

Meanwhile... on the balcony of an ostentatious castle.

The King contemplates his vast Kingdom.

"Your Majesty, we have the information you expected", reports a guard approaching his King.

"Finally, you do something right. Proceed", demands the King without looking at him.

"The man who ran away with the Princess Emma is a Captain. His name is Killian Jones. He comes from a Kingdom in the Northeast", informs the guard.

"Um, King Midas, ha?", the King says thoughtfully.

"Yes, your Highness", the guard replies humbly.

"Any news of the men I sent after them?", the King asks.

"They are very close to them, your Highness", replies the guard.

"That's better", says the King.

"Anything else I can do for you, my King?", the guard asks humbly.

The King finally turns to the guard and smiles. "Yes. Prepare everything and tell my son about our prompt trip", he demands.

"Of course, your Highness", replies the guard and retreats immediately.

The King smiles evilly and talk out loud. "Surely the King James and his beloved and disconsolate wife need help to catch the man who kidnapped their daughter... I think it's time for **the King of the North **to pay them a visit", he states with a smile and wicked tone.

* * *

**So, that's all for now! xD Place your bets for the King of the North! LOL xD**

**I want to update this week (ASAP). Please leave a review, it's one of the best ways to support a writer and this fanfic =) Want to hear from you! Send me a PM! You're always very welcome! =)**


	12. Dangerous Grounds Part 1

**I'm back!** xD

First of all I want to thank you guys for your support! Thanks for share and read despite my poor English! LOL Thanks for your patience xD

Especially thanks for your reviews! You guys put a big smile upon my face! xD You're so sweet and funny! (I'm saying it in a respectful way). And thanks for your PMs! They are always very welcome! xD I'm sorry if I can't reply to some of you, but you are guests and I can't =( But thank you so much, I really appreciate it!

And "**Chinawood**", you got the three clues! Congratulations! xD Can you can contact me, please? Who would you like to see? I can't reply to you because you disable the PMs. xD

On the other hand, yep, I'm saying it again, I want Emma and Killian to make up, but **they're so stubborn**... LOL xD

Finally, about this chapter. I know I said it would be very long and that's still true. Actually, it is really really long. So, I'll have to post it in two parts. This is the first one and we have a special guest! xD And some Snowing!

I love to make fun about my own fanfictions so, in this first part of the chapter I had some fun with the whole James Vs. David/Charming thing LOL xD

Have a good time as you read guys! xD

* * *

**Chapter 11. Dangerous Grounds**

**Part 1**

As light as the wind at sea, days are gone. It has been harder each day for the Princess Emma and the Captain Killian Jones to stay together in the same ship. Even more than either could have imagined.

This is totally unbearable! Everything between them is an uncomfortable bittersweet feeling, and a tension that's hard to conceal.

Emma can not help but get nervous whenever Killian approaches her. Even more, she hates those feelings that the Captain causes on her, despite his lies and deceits.

On the other hand, Killian can't stop looking at her without her knowledge. A shiver runs down his spine every time he looks at her hazel eyes. He refuses to believe that the Princess could cause something in him after his cruelty.

However, they will not return to the same game. **Both are determined.**

Despite the hatred between them, they are in need of help each other. Killian doesn't pretend to leave the Princess when he's aware about the evil men following her. He still keeps his code of honor.

And Emma... despite she really wants to get away from him at the slightest opportunity, she knows she can't. Not only because she's surrounded by the sea, but because after all, the Captain's life is in danger. She still keeps the sensitivity to help him.

However, in recent days Emma has taken drastic measures. Normally, the Princess remains in her cabin all day. Her and Killian has rarely shared a pleasant talk, but somehow they always end up upset with each other.

But of course, not everything has been difficult, the truth is that the view has been spectacular, the journey has been refreshing and the sailors have been polite and very kind to Emma. And Killian... well, he is the Captain.

* * *

About noon, the Captain Killian Jones is on the main deck giving orders to some of his sailors when the Princess Emma approaches him.

"We need to talk", Emma says firmly, but trying to be nice.

Killian turns to her immediately. "Look who finally decided to come aboard for some fresh air", he says wryly.

Emma rolls her eyes, but draws a slight smile on her face. "I'm serious", she insists, trying to be kind.

"As you wish", Killian replies as he sighs and then, he dismisses the sailors to be alone with her.

Killian turns to her once again. "So, what's so urgent?", he asks.

"I... I think I have an idea of how to prove your innocence", says Emma.

"Do you?", he replies with a suspicious look as he approaches her.

She hates when he does that. But she needs to be focused, control her nervousness, calm down and be careful if she really wants to leave.

"Yeah, I think I can write a letter to my parents. I can explain them how things really were and then, we can take our paths. I won't have to return to the castle and you can do... whatever you did before you got in my way", Emma explains.

Killian gets closer to her with a smile as he shakes his head in disapproval. "You really planned everything, didn't you?", he says wryly.

Emma gets confused. "What's wrong?", she asks.

"As much as your plan sounds good, it is impossible for you to send them a letter or even a message", Killian assures.

"Why's that?", she asks even more confused.

"There are men who seek you, there is obviously someone behind all this. Don't you think that person will interfere everything before it gets to the castle?" Killian explains.

Emma realizes he's right. "Yeah, right", she says with discouragement and annoyance. "… But, maybe I can send the letter with someone else, or somewhere else other than the castle...", she insists, trying to be a little optimistic.

"And how do you plan to tell them to leave the castle? And besides, it would be very dangerous... for both of us", says Killian, trying to make her understand.

Emma sighs and turns to the sea. Lately, everything seems impossible!

Killian sighs and tries to be understanding. He takes a step toward her. "Look, I know this is hard, but we have to be patient", he offers.

Emma turns to see him. "Speak for yourself, Captain", she replies upset.

"Do you really want to start again with this?", he says annoying.

Emma looks into his eyes. "I will find a way! And I will get my life back!", she says with determination. Then she turns around and leaves. Killian sighs. He's sick of this!

* * *

Meanwhile, an elegant and huge ship sails between the waves.

The wind blows gently on the deck, where a woman with fine clothes and gold pendants is enjoying the view: It can be seen a village and a big and beautiful castle.

A naval officer appears behind the woman. "Your Royal Highness, we will arrive in a few moments in the Enchanted Forest", he informs politely.

"Yes, I can see it from here, officer", replies the woman with kindness and elegance.

"It would be better for your Majesty to wait in the cabin", the sailor offers with gentleness and humility.

The woman turns around to face him. "I will. Just let me know immediately as soon as we arrived at the port, please. It is urgent to have a conversation with the King James", the woman says with kindness.

"It will be so, Your Royal Highness", the man replies and the woman leaves the deck.

* * *

Hours later, at the castle of the Enchanted Forest.

The King James is in his royal office. He's in a meeting with some of his guards, when a servant gets in. The King James gives him a bag with his belongings.

"Please, take this and be sure it's in the carriage", the King asks the servant, who takes the bag and retreats immediately.

"What's going on? Why are you packing?", the Queen Snow enters and asks with confusion.

"Please, leave us alone", the King asks the guards and they leave.

"What's wrong?", Snow insists.

The King approaches his wife and holds the arms of his wife. "I'm going to find Emma", he assures.

Snow gets surprised. "What? When did you decide it?", she asks with confusion.

"In the instant that I knew that Emma is in danger", explains the King James while he's looking into her eyes.

"... But she is already in danger", Snow says totally confused and surprised by his abrupt trip.

The King James keeps his eyes on hers. "Yes, I know. But you heard what Hood said. Something is wrong, Snow. I don't know what it is, but I won't wait here anymore. If they cannot find my daughter, then I will. I don't care if I have to burn down the castle of King Midas to do that", affirms the King.

Snow stares at him disapprovingly.

"It's just a manner of speaking", the King clarifies.

"Then, I'll go with you!", Snow replies.

The King James looks at her tenderly.

"I'm serious!", Snow declares.

"You'd better stay here, Snow", he replies tenderly.

"Why?!", Snow asks outraged.

"This is the safest place for you for now, my darling", explains the King James.

"But you'll be by my side! You will protect me!", Snow declares.

The King James is touched by her words. He realizes that his wife wouldn't mind facing danger if he is by her side, because she knows he will always take care of her.

He looks at her tenderly. "You know better than anyone that I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you. I would give up my life for you, Snow. But you promised to stay. I won't put your life at risk", says the King James tenderly while he caress Snow's chin.

Snow looks at him tenderly, although she is truly not convinced about this plan.

"I'll go for a few weeks, I'll find our daughter and bring her back into your arms, alright? ... I love you", the King declares.

"And I you", Snow replies.

They kiss tenderly and then, passionately. It's a goodbye kiss. Once they break apart, both blush.

"Well, I better hurry", says the King.

"Yes", replies Snow still blushing.

At that moment the gates of the royal office open, and a servant approach them.

"Your Highnesses, I apologize for the interruption, but you have a visitor", informs the servant.

Snow and James look at each other with surprise and confusion.

"We weren't expecting anyone", Snow assures with confusion.

"Who is this?", the King James asks.

"Me...", says the voice of a woman who gets into the room with a golden and very elegant dress and she adds, "... **Princess Abigail or should I say, prompt Queen Abigail?**", she states.

* * *

Meanwhile... somewhere at the seas.

Despite the stormy life on the ship, the Princess Emma has made friends with the first mate of Captain Killian Jones. Besides the Captain, the officer is the only with whom she has had some interesting talk. Of course, the Princess has asked about Jones in every opportunity she has had. These conversations, in particular, have impressed Emma in a good way and secretly. She doesn't know why she does that, but she cannot help it.

Furthermore, although the Captain Killian Jones respects and trusts his first mate, he can't stop glancing briefly at him and the Princess each time they're together. And this one, it's not the exception.

Under a sunny day and a fresh wind, the Princess Emma is on the deck in front of the sea.

"Are you enjoying the journey, Princess?", the first mate asks politely as he approaches her.

"Something like that", Emma replies trying to be polite.

"Well, don't worry, Princess. Soon you will be home. My Captain always keeps his word", the man affirms.

Emma feels a hit inside of her, but she smiles trying to hide. "... Can I ask you something?", she says.

"Of course, Princess. Whatever you want", he replies.

"Have you ever felt the need to leave this place?", she asks.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't understand", the sailor says.

"I mean, you never wanted to go away and leave everyone and everything behind? ... your duties, the orders?", Emma explains.

"… I admit it once crossed my mind", the first mate.

"Why didn't you leave?" Emma question.

"Well, if I wanted to escape, it was probably for good reasons, but we should not run away from problems, we must face them with courage and honor, your Majesty", he claims.

Emma turns to the sea. "I see... and also you couldn't do it with so much water surrounding you", Emma adds wryly.

"_That wouldn't have been a problem at all_, Princess", the first mate assures.

Emma turns her gaze to him. "What do you mean?", she asks confused.

"Well, if you're surrounded by the sea, there is only one way to get out of here", the sailor says wryly and innocently.

Emma gets interested, but hides it. "How?", she asks.

"_The mermaids_", says the man.

"Wait... they are mythological creatures. They're just stories", says Emma totally incredulous.

"They are more than a legend, Princess. They are quite real. Some are evil, but not all of them. And if you call the right one and she perceives your true need, she will help you", the sailor affirms.

"And how would you find the right one?", Emma asks, trying to hide her interest.

"They say that at night, when the moon is reflected in the waves like a mirror, and the sea is quiet. Someone just needs to call her and she will come", the first mate replies.

"That's a good story", she replies with some irony and a smile.

"Sailor!", shouts one of the sailors.

"Excuse me, Princess", says the first mate.

Emma nods and he leaves. Emma rolls her eyes and then turns to the sea. That story is probably the craziest thing she has ever heard.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the castle of the Enchanted Forest.

The Queen Snow and the King James are surprised by the visit of Princess Abigail.

"What are you doing here?!", the King asks totally surprised and outraged.

"It's good to see you too, **James**", Princess Abigail says wryly while she's taking off her gloves.

"... **My name is not James. I'm David**, you know it. And I'm sorry if I'm not sharing the same opinion about seeing you again", he says.

Princess Abigail smiles wryly. "**Yes, I remember your charming real name.** But James has always been stuck to you for politics and that's precisely why I'm here", she replies while she places her gloves on a chair.

"I'm afraid I don't understand", says Snow kindly though she's not very pleased to see her.

"Me either. You don't fear we could hurt you?", the King James says firmly.

Princess Abigail rolls her eyes. "Please, you would never hurt me", she replies completely sure.

"Why are you so sure? ... Did you come to make fun of us?", insists the King.

Princess Abigail smiles slightly. "I would never make fun of you. I came personally to clarify things before a war starts when there's no need", she assures.

"What do you mean?", Snow asks.

"Well, you know what they say, bad news travels fast", says Princess Abigail.

The King and Queen glance at each other again briefly with confusion.

Princess Abigail continues. "It is said in every land that King James is accusing my father of kidnapping his daughter", she says.

"You come to speak in his defense? Because he will need more than soft words and a golden army when I see him", the King James states.

"Calm down. You're making a mistake. I assure you that my father has nothing to do with this", says Princess Abigail.

"How are you so sure?", the King James asks.

Princess Abigail sighs. "... because my father is just an old man", she replies if it were the most reasonable thing in the world.

"And does it stops him to plan something that evil?", says James wryly.

"Why my father would take away your daughter?", Abigail asks, trying to make him understand.

"I don't know. Perhaps to expand his kingdom with ours? ... Revenge because I didn't marry you?", asks the King James.

Princess Abigail laughs. "Oh, please! It's ridiculous. We both know that neither of us wanted to get into that forced marriage. I loved Frederick, and you found Snow at that ball. Thus, everyone got their happy ending", she explains with a friendly and sincere smile on her face.

"Yes, but your father did not like much the idea of not being able to expand his Kingdom. Perhaps, he thought that this would be the perfect opportunity", he insists.

"Don't worry, he did it with Fredericks. He and my father joined forces and lands since we got married", explains Princess Abigail.

Snow and James seem a little convinced.

"... Then, your father, the King Midas did not kidnap our daughter?", Snow asks.

Princess Abigail smiles. "Of course not! And even if he had I would know", she says kindly.

"How's that?", the King James asks not truly convinced.

"... Because, as I said, my father has been an old man for quite some time. The truth is that Frederick and I have taken charge of our Kingdom along with the parliament. My father simply represents it", says Abigail with sadness.

"That's why you said soon you will be Queen?", Snow asks.

"Yes. My father needs to rest. In just a few weeks I'll take the throne. I'm grateful to have a man like Frederick by my side", Princess Abigail says.

Snow smiles slightly when she talks about her husband. "I'm really sorry for your father", Snow says tenderly.

"I know you really are, and I appreciate it", Princess Abigail affirms.

"If you ever need help, you can count on us", Snow offers gently.

"Thank you", replies Abigail.

The King James sighs with anguish.

"What happens?", asks Abigail.

The King James turns to them with concern. "I'm more worried than before. If your father, the King Midas didn't take our daughter away... then, who is behind all this?", he says.

"That's something I don't know, but you can be sure that you have the help of my Kingdom to find your daughter and the responsible for this", says Princess Abigail.

"You're serious?", Snow asks excitedly.

"I give you my word", Princess Abigail affirms with a slight smile.

"Thank you, Abigail. I apologize for this terrible misunderstanding", James says with regret.

"Well, don't worry. We made things clear. Now you have more important things to think about like to find a way to get your daughter back", Abigail says while she's touching the King's arm gently.

"I wonder how is Emma", Snow says with sadness.

Abigail is touched by her words and can't help but feel sad for her. "If there is anything else I can do for you", she offers.

"Yes, you can do something else!", the King James affirms excitedly as he places his hands on Abigail arms and looks into her eyes with hope.

"What is that?", Abigail asks.

"Tell us everything you know about the **Captain Killian Jones**", the King James replies.

* * *

**Hope you liked the first part of this chapter. ****Let me know your thoughts! Review, share, follow and send a PM! Thanks! xD**

** and I also hope you like the second part! I'll post it ASAP! xD**


	13. Dangerous Grounds Part 2

Oh, man! It just took me like an eternity to edit this second part! LOL xD

It's soo long! More than I can take... LOL I really believe in short chapters, but this one... OM! LOL anyway... move on xD

Thank you guys for your reviews! I'm really happy you like this fanfiction! It's always nice to read your thoughts, feelings, and critics. And thanks for being so honest with me! I like it!

Um, about Killian and Emma being together again... Let's say "they are like a pot, set on fire" LOL xD I mean, we are in chapter 11! LOL xD Thanks for following this far btw xD

Okay, let's talk about this chapter, shall we?

So, as I promised this is the second part of the chapter and there's action and a lot of Emma and Killian! I kept my word! And Snow's little breakdown.

Hope you guys love it! So, please let me know what you think and feel, whatever it is! xD I really want to read your comments!

Keep reading next chapter! xD

Enjoy!

* * *

******WAIT! IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE FIRST PART, YOU SHOULD! xD**

* * *

**Chapter 11. Dangerous Grounds**

**Part 2 **

That very afternoon, when the sun has just disappeared into the horizon...

Still at sea, the Princess Emma is in her cabin, walking from side to side. She can't hold this situation any longer. It's ridiculous! She was looking for freedom and now she's a prisoner... more than ever.

She has to find a way to escape and then, being far way, with clarity and calm, she can think how to prove the Captain's innocence. Yes, it is the best option.

Despite what he has done to her in the past, she knows he got into these troubles because of her. She can't start a new life founded in innocent blood. It would be haunting her during her lifetime.

Emma bangs a high dresser, and then lowers her gaze. She has to think about herself or nobody else will. She has to do something as soon as possible!

She's tired of this situation, of being locked in a cabin in the middle of the sea. She's tired of running, to be forced to be with someone who has made fun of her and not least, she can't hold **all these dangerous feelings inside of her that Killian...**

At that precise moment, Emma rises her gaze and looks into the mirror in front of her. That's it! This will solve all her problems! It may be silly, but she has to give it a try. After all, she has nothing else to lose.

Emma turns her gaze to a little window and sees the bright shine of the moon. She looks filled with hope and strength.

The Princess turns around quickly and starts to take her belongings. She takes a bag from one of the shelves and fills the bag as fast as she can.

Emma puts on her cloak quickly and sheaths her sword. Then, she takes the golden bracelet and puts it on her wrist. She gets close to the cabin door carefully, turns the knob and looks outside. After a few seconds, she walks out and closes the door behind her.

* * *

Meanwhile... at the same night in the Enchanted Forest.

King James, Queen Snow and Princess Abigail are sitting in one of the Royal Halls of the castle, while the heat and the crackle of the fire is burning in the fireplace and fills the room with yellow, red and brown colors. The King has postponed his trip.

"About the Captain...", says Princess Abigail.

Snow gives her a cup of tea.

"Thanks", says Princess Abigail politely.

Snow sits beside her husband, the King James.

"About the Captain Killian Jones... perhaps, I don't have any information that could help", says Princess Abigail.

"Anything, please", says the King James.

"He is a naval royal officer of my Kingdom. He was one of the youngest men promoted to the rank of Lieutenant and then to Captain months ago", says Abigail.

She drinks a sip of tea and then continues. "His service and skills made him stand out among everyone else. It isn't strange because he was with another great Captain...", Abigail declares.

"His brother, Captain Liam Jones?", Snow asks.

"Indeed. The Captain Liam Jones is one of the best captains that our Kingdom has had. I know he took care of his brother when both were very young. His parents apparently disappeared or something happened to them. The truth is unknown and it's not something that we demand to know of our faithful officers", replies Princess Abigail.

Snow seems a little sad about it.

"Then, you don't think he has actually something to do with this?", Snow asks, trying to prove her suspicions.

"Well, in terms of behavior and service I have nothing bad to say about him", says Abigail.

"Then you think he's somehow innocent?", James asks.

"I'm not saying that. After all, sailors spend too much time away from the Kingdom. They travel to new places and meet new people. Perhaps, he made a bad decision when it comes to friendships and probably this is the result", clarifies Princess Abigail.

"So, you think he's working with someone to get something in return?", James asks again.

"Perhaps, after all, men are men and power is power. But as I said, that would be merely speculations. I'm afraid I'm not helping with the information", says Princess Abigail.

"No, please. We are very grateful", replies Snow with a friendly smile and Abigail smiles back.

"Well, apparently I'll have to keep looking on my own. Thanks, Abigail", says King James politely.

Abigail smiles, but suddenly her tone of voice changes.

"... I can also assure you that there is only one place where you will not find the Captain Jones", Princess Abigail affirms.

The King and Queen look at each other briefly with confusion.

"Just for inciting a war and endanger the Kingdom, the Captain Killian Jones is considered **a traitor**. He won't step on my land. You have my support, but if my guards capture him first and he is found guilty...", assures Abigail.

"What would happen?", asks Snow fearfully and confused.

Princess Abigail sighs. "… **The Captain will die**", she states.

* * *

Meanwhile... in the bow of the ship, by one of the corridors alongside the vessel.

Princess Emma walks carefully and as she finds herself alone her steps are more confident. After watching a stacked wooden boxes at the side of the boat, she places her bag over them carefully.

Then, she stands at the edge of the boat facing the sea. She looks to the skies: a big moon in the heaven is shining. Its shining is reflected in her skin and on the waves of the sea, which appear to be calm, lulling the ship and its crew.

Emma approaches the ship's railing and looks the waves for a moment. Then, she sighs. "I can't believe I'm doing this", she murmurs feeling silly.

Emma adjusts her cloak, look around once more and finds herself completely alone. The Princess takes courage. "Hey! Um... Can you hear me? I need to get out of here!", she says out loud while she's watching the waves, trying to find something, but fails miserably. Her face is filled with disappointment.

"I need your help... please", says Emma one more time.

After a few seconds, Emma looks down feeling ridiculous and silly. This is the most dramatic thing she has been forced to do… Besides the marriage, of course.

In that very moment, Emma hears a noise in the water. She looks to the waves quickly and her eyes fill with wonder and surprise.

"Did you call for me?", a mermaid asks friendly as she shows up in the water.

It's a mermaid with dark hair, a tiara with blue crystals on her head, and necklaces of different colors around her neck.

Emma runs out of words. "... You-are-real", she says totally amazed and astonished.

"You're looking at me, aren't you?", the mermaid replies kindly.

"Yeah, sorry… I need your help", Emma affirms.

"I'm the one who will judge it", replies the mermaid firmly.

The mermaid closes her eyes. Emma awaits and after a pause, the mermaid opens her eyes again.

"What do you need?", says the mermaid with a smile.

Emma smiles like never before. "I need to go away from here, far away! No matter where you take me!", she affirms.

"Then, jump into the water!", the mermaid replies with a sincere smile.

Emma can't believe what is happening, but it's real. "Hang on!", she says.

The Princess turns quickly and takes the bag with her belongings, but as she turns around again, she drops the bag on the floor, making noise.

* * *

Moments before…

Captain Killian Jones sets a foot on the main deck. He walks towards some of his sailors. The Captain sends some of them to sleep.

Killian Jones approaches the sailor in charge of the helm and gives him some orders. Then, Jones retreats and decides to walk around the ship to clear his mind.

He looks thoughtful. He caresses her hand through his hair. He is concerned about his situation. He has no idea how to prove his innocence. He doesn't know how to fix this and doesn't want false hopes of finding his brother.

And last but not least, he's also upset about taking care of the Princess. It's ridiculous that after what she did to him, a slap on his face, her hypocrisy, her contempt and arrogance, she's here with him… _in his ship_.

He has tried to be friendly and polite to her as the man of honor and principles he is, but all he gets in return is the hostile and rude treatment of the Princess.

He deeply regrets that night when he followed the thief in the castle of the Enchanted Forest. He should have followed his instincts. He should have gone when he could. That way, he wouldn't be in trouble. Probably, he would be in his Kingdom by now or at the sea, but being the free man and the dreamer he always has been.

Plus, what he hates the most about this, it's that every time he is close to Princess Emma, he can't help but feel **a dangerous desire of**... wait, what is that noise?

Killian pulls out his sword and starts walking quietly down the hall, leaning on the wall of the vessel, as much as he can.

* * *

In the meantime…

Emma picks up her bag from the floor quickly and places it over her shoulder. Then, she takes a rope tied to a mast and climbs the railing of the ship. Emma hesitates for a moment.

"What are you waiting for?!", the mermaid asks friendly.

Emma nods, although she's not truly convinced with the idea. She closes her eyes, sighs to take courage and then, she opens her eyes again.

Emma is about to jump into the water when she feels something pulling her by her cloak. Suddenly she feels falling down off the railing. Then, she feels a pair of warm arms around her and listens a worried voice as she looks up.

"What are you doing?! Are you trying to kill yourself?!", the Captain Killian Jones asks completely worried about her.

Emma is shocked to see him. This is not what she needs right now.

Killian keeps his eyes on hers. "Answer me!", Killian demands trying to make her come to her senses.

"No, I... I was...", Emma barely manages to say while she's watching his deep blue eyes.

"... You were doing what?!", Killian asks worried and confused.

Emma regains consciousness and recovers her strength. "I was running away", she says firmly as she releases her arms.

Killian stares at her completely confused. "How were you planning to do that?! We are in middle of the sea!", he insists unable to understand her alarming intentions.

"Someone told me there's only one way when you're surrounded by the sea", she replies firmly.

Killian stares at her with confusion. Emma doesn't want to tell him the truth, but her gaze turns towards the sea instinctively and then, she looks back to him quickly.

Killian's face is filled with wonder. "Did you really plan on doing that?!", he asks, incredulous of hearing those words.

Emma gets closer to his face and looks at him challenging. "I will go, and no one is going to get in my way this time!", she replies.

Killian gets upset when he hears those words. The Captain takes her arms once again and pulls her into him tightly.

He looks into her eyes firmly. "Well, you're not going anywhere! Not without me! Not until this is resolved!", he states.

Emma approaches his face. "We'll shall see", she replies firmly.

Both stare at each other with a challenging gaze. A deep tension is felt in the air.

Soon, a great silence falls between them as they simply stare at each other. Their breathing becomes slower and although, they can't listen, their hearts are pounding.

Killian seems lost. He can't stop staring at her: her eyes, her lips and her unique beauty. He hadn't been so close to her since they kissed in the castle.

Emma has to get rid of him. She has to get out of here. She has to do something!

Suddenly, Killian stops pressing hard his hands against the arms of Emma without even noticing.

Now Emma is able to move. She brings her hand to Killian's sword slowly to pull it out, without his knowledge. But just when she takes the grip of the sword firmly, Killian takes her by surprise. He doesn't know why, but it just comes out from his lips...

"... **Don't go**", Killian whispers tenderly.

Emma melts at his words. Her face is filled with wonder and releases the sword immediately.

Did he really say that? Why is he telling her this now?! Is he trying to make fun of her again?!

Those words run through her mind. Emma doesn't know why she is still there in front of him, looking into his eyes. Why she hasn't taken the sword and hasn't taken the opportunity to get rid of him?!

Killian is sure he can see something in her eyes. Both feel an intense desire coming from the inside. They can feel it and both can see it in the other easily. At that moment... _the ship shakes abruptly._

Killian and Emma take each other's arms to keep from falling to the floor. Then, they hear the ringing of the ship's alarm bell. Killian turns his gaze quickly toward the sound, but keeps holding her.

"What's going on?", Emma whispers fearful and confused.

"Something is wrong", Killian whispers firmly while he turns his gaze to her again.

None of them move or say anything. They both simply stare at each other.

Suddenly, the shouts of the sailors are heard. "Quick!" "Get moving, sailors!"

Both can clearly hear the screams. Emma's gaze seems to say that he should go and Killian knows something bad is happening, but he doesn't want to move and let her go. He knows that if he leaves, Emma will jump into the water and she will go far away.

They can hear another screaming. "Where is the Captain?!", one of the officers shouts.

Killian hesitates again. He stares at her hazel eyes and wants to say something, but eventually he releases Emma's arms and goes away quickly.

* * *

At that moment... on the main deck.

Sailors move quickly from side to side. Captain Killian Jones appears in the middle of the chaos and gets surprised. His officers meet with him immediately as they finally notice his presence.

"Can you explain to me what is going on?!", Jones demands.

"Two ships are just behind us, Captain!", informs the first mate.

"What?!", Killian Jones says surprised and with an angry tone.

They start walking quickly to the aft deck.

"Yes, Captain. Two ships. They have no badges, no flag, nothing", says another officer.

The Captain turns to them with surprised.

"Nothing? ...Then, they want to do this undercover", the Captain Killian says.

"It seems so, Captain", says the same officer.

They keep walking quickly.

"And the shaking? What was that?", the Captain asks again.

"It was a canon shot. I'm afraid they damaged a side of the ship, Captain. Under the deck", says the official.

"Port or starboard?", the Captain asks, trying to remain calm.

"Starboard, Captain. But the damage could be minor", clarifies the official.

"It was a warning shot to stop, Captain", the first mate says to his superior.

"Send the sailors and fix it immediately!", the Captain Killian Jones demands.

"As you command, Captain", one of the officers says and leaves quickly.

The Captain and the first mate walk up the stairs and finally step on the aft deck.

Both get close to the edge of the ship and the Captain looks over the railing: He can see two ships following them quickly.

Killian Jones gets angry. "No one will take this ship while I'm the Captain!", he whispers firmly.

The Capain Jones turns around to his first mate. "We have to get out of here. Redirect the course, sailor. We need to move faster… and prepare the sailors", the Captain demands.

"It shall be done, Captain", replies the first mate.

* * *

Meanwhile…

The Captain and his sailors are so busy calculating the damage of the deck and redirecting the course, that they don't realize the rafts approaching the ship. The men in the boats throw a rope to the ship's railing and they begin to climb fast.

* * *

At that instant, in one of the ships which follow them. A man sees through his spyglass.

"They took the bait, Sir. The men are on board", informs a man to another.

"They won't escape this time… there's nowhere to go", says the other man with an evil tone.

* * *

In the meantime...

Once the men are on board, they walk across the deck and start a sword fight with the sailors.

The Captain and his first mate hear the commotion. Both run down quickly, only to find its sailors fighting against the men.

Killian pulls out his sword and begins to defend his ship immediately. He knocks one, two, and then, he helps one of his sailors to be injured by his opponent, when sddenly, from out of nowhere, a sword almost scratches his arm. Jones turns to his opponent quickly and gets surprised.

"Oh, no! You again?!", Killian Jones says with regret, realizing that his opponent is the same man with whom he fought in the forest.

"We are face to face again, _sailor_", says the man scornfully.

"I assume from your tone that you missed me", Killian replies with a sarcastic tone.

The man gets angry and they start to sword fight as they walk through the deck and the sailors and the rest of the men keep fighting around them.

The man pushes the Captain against some wooden boxes, but before his sword cut through his head, Killian crouches, rolls to the other side and stands up quickly.

"That's the best you got?", Captain Killian Jones asks wryly.

"Not even close!", says the man angrily.

The man begins to swing his sword, but Killian manages to walk backwards to avoid being hurt. But soon, the Captain has his back to the mast. Both have crossed their swords against each other tightly.

"History repeats itself. Where is the Princess, _sailor_?!", asks the man with an annoyed tone.

"I'm afraid she's gone", replies the Captain with irony, but firmly.

The man gets even angrier. He imprisons him harder between the mast and his sword. "Where is she?!", the man demands again.

"You'll never take her away, _not while I'm on her side_!", Killian replies angrily pushing his sword tighter against the man.

The Captain frees himself, but suddenly, they hear other canon shots falling on the waves and raising the water around the vessel.

The ship shudders tightly. The captain, the man and the rest shake along with the ship, but they manage to stand.

"Give up, _sailor_, or we'll sink your ship piece by piece", the man says firmly.

"**Never!**", Captain Killian Jones responds angrily.

The Captain skillfully attacks his opponent, and takes him to the railing of the ship. Jones imprisons him this time.

"Come on, _sailor_. There is no way out, none for you. You won't survive, nor your crew. So, give me the Princess!", says the man with a mocking tone.

"Well, I_ will find a way. There is always a solution!", _Killian Jones replies firmly remembering the words of his brother Liam.

In that instant, both listen a canon shot again and a big noise, but this time it's not in the Captain Jones's ship, but in the other two vessels.

They both turn around immediately to the ships: There are other vessels attacking the other two ships.

The Captain looks back at the man who is still against the railing of the ship. "I'm afraid the one who will sink is you" Killian Jones says with mockery and firmness.

The man gets angry and frees himself. Killian swings his sword again and the man steps back. The man stumbles and hits upon some wooden boxes and falls overboard. Killian looks over the railing, but just sees the water foam.

At that precise moment, another man calls immediately for the rest of the men. "Pull back! We must return to our ships!", the man orders.

The men start to jump into the water or go down the ropes to get into the rafts.

"Don't let those men leave! Get them all!", Captain Killian Jones demands.

Then, the Captain sees one of the men and goes after him. They run through the deck, but suddenly Killian Jones stops when a golden light blinds his eyes. Killian blinks and turns to where the light was. The moon reflects a golden bracelet: **It's the Princess Emma! **

She's standing on a corner, next to the stairs of the bow, fighting with another man.

For a moment, Captain Killian Jones gets into his thoughts, despite the uproar around. What is she doing here? Why didn't she leave? … **She didn't leave!**

Killian is filled with wonder and can not help but feel a relief and great happin... Suddenly, the Captain returns to reality when he sees one of the men approaching the Princess without her knowledge. Emma walks on the deck and just when the man is getting closer to her, Captain Killian Jones runs to him and throws himself to the man making him fall down.

Emma is shocked and Killian gets back on its feet, but at that precise moment, one of the men cuts a rope holding the mast before jumping into the water.

The mast turns at high-speed, with nothing to make it stop. It hits Killian's head and throws him into the water completely unconscious.

"Man overboard!", one of the sailors shouts warning the crew of the fall of their Captain.

Princess Emma runs to the railing of the ship, totally worried.

The men escape with the distraction and the sailors rush to the railing of the ship, where the Princess is.

"What happened?!", shouts the first mate.

"The Captain fell into the water!", replies a sailor.

Emma looks toward the water, moving her gaze from side to side with despair. "I can't see anything! I can't see him!", she says desperately and with genuine concern.

Emma is desperate, she takes off her cloak and tries to go up to the railing of the ship, but a sailor pulls her by her simple dress.

"No, Princess! What are you doing?!", the sailor says with confusion and concern.

"Take her way from here!", the first mate orders.

The sailor grabs her arm to take her away, while the sailors go up to the railing of the ship to jump into the water.

"No, let me go!", Emma demands.

"Princess, you're very altered. You need to calm down!", says the sailor while they wrestle, but Emma pushes him away and goes up to the railing of the ship quickly.

"Princess, no!", shouts the first mate watching her, but it's too late: _Princess Emma has jumped into the cold waters. _

Thus, without further delay, the sailors jump into the water to save both of them.

* * *

Emma opens her eyes. She is under the deep waters and the only thing she can see is darkness. She can't even feel the cold water, the adrenaline keeps her focused on searching Killian, but she can't find him.

Killian could be dying at this moment. Emma turns her gaze in all directions and starts to feel more desperate. A great distress invades the Princess from the inside out. _She needs help!_

At that instant, from the deep waters, a mermaid approaches her: it's the same mermaid who wanted to help Emma just a few minutes ago!

Emma is surprised. The mermaid points the finger at the waters and the Princess nods and swims in that direction immediately.

Among the water, she can see the body of Killian, who is still completely unconscious. Emma swims to him quickly and holds him. Then, she begins to swim to the surface.

* * *

The first mate and some sailors are watching from the railing with anxiety. Neither the Captain nor the Princess hasn't come out of the water.

"I can't find them anywhere!", one of the sailors shouts from the water.

"Keep looking! They must be somewhere!", shouts the first mate firmly, trying to hide his desperation.

Suddenly, a few yards away, the water moves violently forming a white foam. Princess Emma finally comes out of the water gasping for air and holding the Captain Killian Jones in her arms.

"There they are!", shouts a sailor and the first mate sighs with relief.

The sailors swim towards them quickly.

"Help them to get on board!", the first mate demands to the sailors.

* * *

On deck…

The sailors are laying the body of Captain Killian Jones down on the floor, when Princess Emma approaches him quickly with a face of concern and anguish. Drops of water fall from her blonde hair over Killian's face. Emma runs her hands over his face and his hair with despair, waiting for him to react, but nothing happens.

"Wake up,** Killian**", she whispers with concern.

The sailors approach the Princess and lift her off the floor quickly. She is taken inches away from him, while they take charge of the situation.

"Take this, Princess", says a sailor who puts a blanket over her trembling body.

A sailor puts his hands on the Captain's chest, providing first aid, but it seems not to work.

"Come on, Captain", the first mate says with some courage and concern.

Emma keeps staring at Killian with anguish.

Suddenly, the Captain draws the water out of his mouth and tries to breathe with difficulty.

Princess Emma sighs with relief and a light smile is drawing on her face.

"Are you okay, Captain?", asks the first mate.

Killian Jones just nods shivering from cold.

"Take this, Captain", says a sailor who covers him with a blanket.

Everyone stares at him with relief and wait for him to recover.

"Welcome aboard, Captain", a sailor says kindly.

The Captain tries to laugh along with his sailors, and for a moment, he's able to see the Princess Emma standing among the sailors, completely wet and staring at him. Killian draws a slight smile on his face: _Emma is still there._

"Take the Captain to his cabin!", the first mate orders.

The sailors help the Captain Killian Jones to get back on his feet and they take him away.

"Come, Princess. You need to rest", says a sailor, who helps her to get back to her cabin.

* * *

Hours later, into the night... in the castle of the Enchanted Forest.

In the darkness of a royal room, the King James awakes in his bed and tries to feel the warm of his wife by his side, but she's not there.

He looks around the room and finds Snow: She is standing in front of the balcony, covered by the moonlight as she's watching the view with concern.

The King gets out of bed, takes a robe and walks toward her.

"You're awake", James says.

"Sorry if I woke you", says Snow, taking his hand.

"No, you didn't, honey. What are you doing up at this hour?", James asks tenderly.

"I couldn't sleep. I felt something bad happened to Emma", she says with anxiety.

"It was just a bad dream, darling, that's all", he says trying to calm her down.

"No, it wasn't just a dream! I felt it! I'm a mother and mothers can feel when something happens to our children", Snow says while feeling powerless.

The King James hugs her. "Calm down, Snow. Emma is strong and smart. She will be fine", he says tenderly.

"And what if not ... what if something happens to her, what if...", she says desperate.

James looks into her eyes hopeful. "Be optimistic, honey. It's what you always tell me", he says tenderly.

"No, I-I can't! I feel helpless because there is nothing I can do! I don't know where she is or if she's fine! I don't even know if she needs her mother! ... I need my daughter!", Snow says desperate as tears begin to run down her cheeks and a great pain revives inside her.

The King hugs his wife tightly and his face fills with anguish when he realizes that his happy ending is falling apart without their beloved daughter.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Once the uproar has passed, they have sailed far away from those who followed them and the ship is in calm again, the Princess Emma remains in her cabin. Her body has recovered the heat and she has rested.

The dark cabin, lit only by the moonlight through a small window is the perfect setting to keep the Princess awake.

Emma has been tossing and turning all night. She can't stop thinking about everything that happened. Killian's words still echo in her mind: _Don't go_.

Why would he say something like that? Is he trying to distract her? Then, why did he risk his life and fall into the water instead of her? Surely, it was because of his duty and his honor code which forced him to do all that.

Emma turns around in bed again, trying to forget it. But, why she was so worried about him? Well, he is a human being, isn't he? It means nothing... right?

* * *

Minutes later...

Once recovered, Captain Killian Jones is standing behind the helm with a thoughtful look. He's completely alone watching the waves which are moving gently.

Suddenly, a voice a few yards from him, steals his attention.

"So, that's how you spend your nights?", Emma asks gently.

Killian turns to her and gets surprised to see her there, but disguised. "I just wanted to clear my mind. Fresh air and the sea are good for that", he replies politely.

Emma begins to walk slowly towards him, a little unsure at each step while Killian adjusts the helm and turns to her again.

"Yeah, you told me. Shouldn't you be resting?", she asks with a shy and slight smile on her face.

"I'm fine. Besides, I think I'm in bigger problems than that", he says wryly and both smile.

Emma walks slowly and takes the helm. Now, she's back is turned.

Killian knows something's not right, but says nothing. "How about you? What are you doing here?", he asks hiding his suspicions.

Emma turns her head slightly to him. "I couldn't sleep... I guess it's because of the chaos", she says while passing her hands gently through the helm. Killian realizes it. What is she doing?

"I suppose so, Highness", says Killian, trying to hide his suspicions about her.

Emma remains with her back turned and keeps caressing the helm gently. "Do you remember when my family and I boarded Liam's ship and you taught me how to sail?", she says.

Killian gets surprised. He finds it strange of her to bring this issue to the surface, but he doesn't say anything about it.

"... I remember", he merely says.

Emma remains with her back turned. "Do you think I still remember how to do it?", she asks and closes her eyes while pursing her lips.

"I'm pretty sure you do", he replies, still not convinced of her.

Emma opens her eyes and smiles slightly.

Killian straightens his back. "... But you're here for another reason, aren't you, Highness?", he assures.

Emma closes her eyes. She is caught! She finally turns around to face him.

"You can tell me anything", Killian offers politely.

"Yeah, I know", Emma replies a bit ashamed.

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure, Highness?", he asks in a better mood.

The Princess gets nervous, and this time the Captain can easily notice.

Emma takes courage. "... I came here to thank you", she replies.

Killian gives her a skeptical look. "Thank me? Well, that's new!", he says wryly.

Emma rolls her eyes and giggles sheepishly.

Killian gets more serious. "But I'm afraid I don't understand, Highness. What are you thanking me for?", he asks.

"I almost fall into the water, remember?", Emma tries to explain.

"Perhaps, but I have to correct you, Highness. You helped me", Killian declares.

Emma looks at him with confusion. "What do you mean?", she asks.

Killian walks to her slowly. "Well, if I remember correctly, I hit my head and fell unconscious into the water...", he explains.

"But your sailors rescued you from the waters, including myself", she replies.

Killian stands in front of her. "Yeah, but _you came to me_", says Killian.

Emma smiles slightly.

"I think I'm the one who should be grateful...", he says.

They look into their eyes and Killian smiles.

"Thank you... for saving my life", says Killian tenderly.

They both keep smiling and looking into each other's eyes for a moment.

"Still... thanks", she says gently.

"Any time, Highness", he replies smiling slightly.

A silence falls between them and Emma clears her throat. Suddenly, something changes in her and Killian can notice it.

Emma takes a step closer to him, closing the short distance between them. "Although, I don't like the royal traditions, I should give you something in return", she adds a little nervous.

"I assure you there is no need, Highness", he says like a gentleman, but Emma doesn't intend to step back.

Both are just a few inches away. Their hearts are pounding. **Both are on dangerous grounds. **

Emma lowers her gaze. She doesn't know what to do or say, but she knows she has to take courage and do something about it. "... But maybe I can reward you somehow...", she says, turning her gaze to him again.

Killian gets nervous and his heart beats faster.

Emma gets dangerously close to his face. "... For everything you've done for me", she whispers looking into his eyes.

Emma closes her eyes, and so Killian does. Emma slowly approaches his lips, but Killian reacts and pushes her away.

"What are you doing?!", says Killian surprised and confused.

Emma looks at him with a skeptical look. "... I'm rewarding you", she explains as if it were the most reasonable and natural thing in the world.

"You should go to try to sleep!", he says upset, trying to forget what has happened and trying to calm himself down.

"What's wrong Captain? You can't handle this?", she says with a flirtatious tone.

Killian is shocked. Emma hasn't had that flirty attitude toward him since their shared moments at the castle. Then, he remembers the truth of the Princess.

"So that's why you came here, to make fun of me?!", Killian says upset and then, he gets closer to her face. "Well, let me be more clear, Highness. I will not get into those games again!", he states.

Emma gets confused. "I don't know what you mean", she says.

Killian walks away from her a few steps. "You have to go now!", he demands, trying to calm the revolution inside of him.

Emma looks disappointed and annoyed with herself. She has been nothing but a fool again. "I should have followed my instincts. I was right... _There's nothing left here_", she says. Emma turns around to leave.

Wait! Did she just say...? Killian immediately understands what she means with those words and can't help but feel terrible about it. Those words hurt deep in his heart.

Emma walks a few steps, but Killian pulls her arm quickly. They're face to face again. They just look into their eyes and Killian unable to resist any longer... _kisses her lips with passion_.

Killian cannot explain how he feels. He's probably being a fool, or maybe Emma really was sincere, but he doesn't care anymore. He knows he can't stop. He doesn't want to stop!

Killian deepens the kiss and Emma responds. When the kiss is about to finish, they both feel the need to continue. Emma pulls him firmly to her from his clothes and Killian places a hand on her back to bring her closer to him.

Soon, the kiss becomes passionate. Killian feels his heart melting. He is completely lost in her kisses, her touch and the warmth of her embrace.

"_Emma_", Killian whispers tenderly, and kisses her again.

Then, they start walking around the deck as they keep kissing. Both appear to be enjoying every single one of them. No matter what has happened. There is no past, only this moment, only the present.

Emma giggles and he cannot help but laugh too. Killian feels completely free!

Both keep kissing passionately and walking a few more steps and this time... **Killian wakes up**.

The Captain Killian Jones is lying on the bed, on his cabin, while the ocean waves lull the ship. He sits quickly and realize it has been just a dream... a dangerous one.

The Captain tries to calm down and control himself as he runs a hand through his hair. What does that mean?!

Killian sighs of relief, but soon he begins to worry. Something is wrong! This can't be happening to him!

She can't get back into his life and steal his thoughts! He can't fall into the same game! This was just a dream... an absurd dream for what has happened that night. Too much agitation, isn't it?

He cannot blame anyone but himself. She has been so close to him. It has been just a brief moment of weakness. He doesn't understand why he has done it. There has been something in her eyes... He can't be thinking about it.

He has exposed his heart again, and she must be making fun of him right now. Probably, the Princess didn't leave because of the commotion.

He has a life to get back to! He needs to take drastic measures: He must return the Princess to the castle as soon as possible. He must get rid of Emma once and for all! That's what he wants to do… right?

* * *

Meanwhile... in the main cabin.

Emma is lying on her bed, still awake. She cannot stay in that place any longer. She should have jumped into the water when she had the chance. It was a mistake.

Surely, the Captain is making fun of her at this very moment. He cheated her with just two simple words. This can't be happening again!

That moment when their gazes met should never have happened. She has been about to fall into the trap. She can't forgive herself, but that will never happen again. She will remain vigilant: Once they step on earth… she will escape at every opportunity.

* * *

**Ufff! Finally the end of this chapter LOL It took me hundreds and hundreds of years to write this LOL xD So, please leave a review, I want to read your comments! Opinions, critics, deepest feelings, whatever you got! xD Thanks! Oh, and don't forget to read next chapter! xD**


	14. The Most Sparkling Of All Nights

... Hi, guys... it's me again... okay, let's do this! xD I don't know if you will love this or not, so please don't be mad at me guys xD

Sorry for the delay, but you guys know it take me years to edit a long chapter. So, thanks for your precious patience. Yes, I can't stop writing this long chapters, but I'll try to make short the next ones. And yes, I made fun of my fic once again, and it turned up to be for Emma. Poor Killian btw... lol

Thanks again for your sweet reviews, you're so kind. It's always nice to take time and read you guys the same way you read me. It doesn't matter if it's just one or two lines or more. It's really good =)  
Let's take this journey and keep sailing... let's see what happens.  
So, ready for some drama? LOL xD

* * *

**Chapter 12. The Most Sparkling Of All Nights**

This morning hasn't been different from the previous night. Captain Killian Jones has only had room in his mind for all the questions about what has happened and for the Princess Emma.

On one hand, his head is telling him to get rid of her... and maybe, just maybe, another part of him doesn't want her to leave. Of course not! This is probably just a momentary feeling!

He needs to concentrate on other things and so, this sensation will disappear. And in any case, what sense would it make if he is nothing but an obstacle towards her freedom?

In order to find some peace of mind and forget about everything, the Captain has decided to concentrate on his ship and the mission to find his brother Liam.

* * *

The Captain Killian Jones is on the aft deck, discussing some issues with some of his sailors.

"What is the report of the damage, sailor?", Killian Jones asks.

"Fortunately the damage under the deck was slight, but we'll have to do some repairs, Captain", informs a sailor.

"Well, you can take care of it once we arrive to our destiny. Be sure to buy what is needed. We have to fix it as soon as possible", says the Captain.

"Absolutely, Captain", the sailor replies humbly.

At that instant, the first mate joins the conversation. "I apologize for the interruption, Captain, but I must inform you that in a few hours we will be ready to land", he says.

"Those are excellent news. Just make sure not to land in the harbor. Sail away from the bay and remain on the other side of the village. We better be unnoticed", Jones clarifies kindly.

The first mate gets confused and speaks again.

"I don't intend to disobey your orders, Captain, but... Is there any particular reason for not arrive at the port?", the first mate asks humbly.

"It is simple, sailor. We have men following this ship. We don't know whether they survived the attack or not. It's just for safety", the Captain explains.

The first mate speaks again. "… About the attack, Captain. Does this has to do with the Princess?", he asks humbly.

"I remember you that all that has to do with the Princess, is private between the King James and me. Our duty is to bring her home safely, and that's exactly what we'll do. It's everything you need to know. Understood, sailor?", says Killian Jones meekly.

"Of course, Captain. You're right. I apologize", the first mate replies humbly.

Killian nods. "Retreat to your duty sailor. We have a lot to do", says the Captain kindly.

"As you command, Captain", the first mate replies humbly and retreats immediately.

At that precise moment, when Killian Jones is about to return to his activities with his sailors, Princess Emma approaches him behind him.

She gets nervous about everything that has happened the day before, but conceals.

"Having a rough morning?", Emma asks, trying to be as nice as possible.

As soon as Killian turns to her, he remembers his dream, making him feel uncomfortable, but conceals.

"Not rough, Princess, but there are always many things to do when a ship is about to land", Killian says, trying to be polite.

"So, we're almost there", says Emma with a sigh of relief.

"Indeed. And once we get there, we can start looking for my brother", says Killian.

"Right. And about that... Can we talk for a moment, Captain?", Emma asks kindly to keep the appearances in front of the sailors.

"Sure, Princess", Killian replies kindly, hiding his suspicious about what the Princess wants to tell him.

They walk slowly toward the mast, away from the sailors to talk alone.

"Well? What is it that you want to tell me, Highness?", Killian says trying to be ironic.

Emma is nervous, but continues. "I... I want to make a deal with you", she says firmly.

Killian is shocked. "A deal? What kind of deal?", he asks intrigued and confused.

"Well, it's pretty clear that this is hard for both of us. _Neither of us want to be together for a single moment more. _We both want to continue with our lives, so...", says Emma, trying to be as kind as possible.

Somehow, those words hurt Killian in the depths of his heart. It's obvious: Emma doesn't want to be with him. She is the same Princess who played with him and has never felt or will ever feel something for him.

Killian gets upset, but conceals and straightens his back. "So, what?", he asks seriously and almost with an annoyed tone.

"The deal is that once we're on that land, I'll help you find your brother and then you let me go. You can leave me with Princess Belle. She's a friend of mine. Her kingdom shouldn't be far from here", says Emma, trying to sound confident in her words.

In some strange way, Killian feels betrayed and disappointed by those words. They make his blood boil. She only thinks about leaving! That's all she cares about! That's all she talks about!

Killian approaches her face, feeling an enormous anger.

"You know what? You can do whatever you want, Highness!", Killian states and leaves.

Emma gets shocked at his sudden change of mood.

"What... what was that about?", Emma asks herself out loud, completely confused.

Emma gets angry and retreats to her cabin.

* * *

In the meantime...

In an open field, beside a farm. Two knights in armor are facing each other in a battle in broad daylight.

One of the knights in armor swings his sword from side to side, making the other walk backwards, but the opponent turns around and both cross their swords with force.

Then, one of the knights free himself and moves swiftly and swings his sword nimbly knocking his opponent to the ground. The knight crouches over him and places with swords in front of the other to celebrate his victory over his opponent.

The opponent takes off his helmet as he tries to catch his breath. He is a young peasant farmer with his forehead covered with sweat.

"It seems you won again, my Lord", the peasant says in a friendly way, trying to regain strength.

The other knight in armor takes off his helmet and reveals a handsome gentleman with brown hair and black eyes.

"It seems so. You'll have to improve for next time", says the gentleman laughing, and then, with a smile on his face, helps the peasant to stand up.

At that instant, a black carriage approaches them. A man in fine clothes gets out of the carriage and gets closer to both men. He bows at the gentleman.

"I finally find you, **Prince**", says the man to the gentleman.

"Well, you know I like to practice", affirms the Prince with a smile.

"I know that, my lord. So I figured I could find you here... _with the peasants_", says the man in a derogatory sense and with a fake smile across his face.

The peasant gets ashamed and lowers his gaze.

"They are not just peasants... they are our people and the strength of the Kingdom", the Prince corrects the man politely while he places his arm over the shoulder of his friend.

"Of course, my lord. I apologize", replies the man trying to hide his displeasure.

"Well? Any good reason to stop our battle?", the Prince asks kindly.

"Your father has sent me to look for you, Prince", replies the man.

The Prince sighed. "He sent you? I thought my father had finished with the nanny thing...", says the Prince with irony.

The young peasant laughs, covering his mouth, but the man in fine clothes looks at him in an unfriendly way.

"What does my father want this time?", the Prince asks.

"The King requests your presence at the castle, my lord. Both have a trip ahead", assures the man.

"A trip? Where are we going?", the Prince asks.

"You're going to the kingdom of the Enchanted Forest, my Lord... _the King wishes you to meet your future wife, Princess Emma_", affirms the man in fine clothes.

The Prince looks briefly to his friend, the peasant.

"Now I see the rush of my father", the Prince replies wryly.

"I'm glad you mention it, my lord. We've been searching you for days. The King needs to depart immediately. So please, come with me", says the man in fine clothes.

"Well... I guess I'll see you later my friend", says the Prince to the peasant politely and with some regret.

The peasant makes a bow. "Have a nice trip, my lord. I wish your future wife be lovely and beautiful in your eyes", says the young peasant.

"Thank you and see you then my friend", replies the Prince kindly and leaves with the man in fine clothes.

* * *

A few hours later...

The ship of Captain Killian Jones has reached its destination. The vessel has surrounded the village and has stopped a few yards away.

The Captain goes out on deck after checking the damage of the ship along with the sailors. As soon as the sun envelopes him with its rays, his first mate is approaching him while walking on the deck.

"We've surrounded the village as you ordered, Captain. We're by the side of the woods", informs the first mate.

"Excellent, sailor. Be sure to send the sailors to the village. They can buy what is needed to repair the ship and some supplies", the Captain Jones says.

"Absolutely, Captain", replies the first mate.

"It would be better if you send the sailors to land around sunset. It could be dangerous. They must be discreet", adds the Captain.

Both keep walking on the deck.

"It shall be done. And speaking of... What exactly are we doing in this land, Captain?", asks the first mate with curiosity.

"Just something that our King Midas needs to solve. He asked me personally to take charge of this, so I won't need your services, sailor", assures Killian Jones politely.

"You're going alone, Captain?", says the first mate with surprise and concern in his voice.

"I'll be fine, sailor", replies Killian Jones.

"But you said it yourself. It could be dangerous... let me go with you, Captain", insists the first mate with genuine concern.

The Captain Jones stops and turns to him.

"I appreciate your concern, sailor. I really do, but I need you here to take charge of the ship and the Princess while I'm gone", explains Captain Jones kindly.

"The Princess is aware of this, Captain?", the first mate asks again.

Killian Jones tries to hide. "... I told the Princess that I had to do some things before I take her home. She has no problem with it. This will just take a moment, sailor", assures the Captain Jones as he feels terrible for lying to his crew during this time. The truth is that the Princess has not left her cabin all day after their little fight in the morning.

"And as I've told you, those men are very dangerous. I don't want to leave the ship alone, nor to put the life of the Princess at risk. Can I count on you for that, sailor?", says Captain Killian Jones.

The first mate nods. "Of course, Captain", he replies humbly.

"All right then, I'll climb the hill through the forest and I'll return. Now go and prepare the boat, sailor", the Captain demands kindly.

"Yes, Captain,", replies the first mate and retreats.

* * *

Meanwhile... at the castle of the Enchanted Forest.

The King James is sitting in his office, trying to solve some issues of the Kingdom, but he's unable to concentrate.

At that instant, one of his guards knock on the door.

"Come in", says James.

"My King", the guard says bowing.

"Something wrong?", asks the King James.

"Yes, your Highness. It's about the Princess Emma", replies the guard.

The King rises from his seat immediately.

"Robin Hood has sent a message for you, my King", reports the guard holding out a piece of paper.

The King takes the paper quickly and when he reads it, his face fills with wonder and concern. The King James looks up again, still holding the paper in his hand. "I must leave today", James whispers worried.

* * *

Hours later... when the sun is just about to descend.

Captain Killian Jones is standing on deck, looking the woods through his spyglass.

"Is this the place?", Princess Emma says a few steps behind him.

Killian gets surprised and turns to her.

She hadn't left her cabin during all day, and he had been thankful for that... She is the last person he wants to see.

"What are you doing here?", Killian asks in an annoyed tone.

Emma approaches him.

"I told you I'd help you to find your brother", Emma states.

"I can do this by myself... and besides, you don't need to fulfill any deal, Highness. I said you can do whatever you want", says Killian with an annoyed tone.

"I'll go with you anyway. It's the least I can do. I... I have to admit that you've helped me and I'll free you from this duty today", she affirms, making clear she doesn't plan to change her mind.

A great strain is felt in the air as Killian looks into her eyes with anger. The Captain is about to answer, but the first mate approaches them at that instant.

"Captain, I apologize, but your boat is ready", the first mate says.

The Princess is looking at Killian with a challenging look and he realizes her stubbornness easily.

"Good. The Princess is coming with me", Kilian replies trying to hide his annoyance.

"... The Princess? I thought you said she'd be safer on board, Captain", says the first mate with confusion.

The Captain turns to him. "Follow my orders, sailor", replies Killian trying to ask politely, hiding a huge anger inside of him.

"Of course, Captain", replies the first mate.

"Hope you don't get hurt while we're climbing, Princess", Killian says trying to be polite.

"It won't be a problem at all, Captain", Emma assures, looking into his eyes and with a fake smile across her face.

The first mate extends a hand to the Princess in courtesy. "Then follow me, Princess", says the sailor.

Emma gives the Captain a last gaze and retreats along with the sailor.

Captain Killian Jones gets angry and looks back to the woods and hits the railing with annoyance.

* * *

At sunset, as the sky is filled with pinks and purple colors. Princess Emma and Captain Killian Jones board a raft along with some sailors who rowed to the shore.

The Captain and the Princess begin their journey together up the hill, through the huge, leafy and beautiful pines and accompanied by the sound of the typical birds of the woods.

After a few minutes, they haven't shared a single gaze, but at times, they have looked to the other secretly. Either way, the silence has been their faithful companion.

Soon, the sky begins to darken and Princess Emma starts to get tired from the walk and the slight uphill. Killian turns to see her briefly and then looks back while walking forward.

"I assume your Highness has regretted of coming", Killian assures wryly, breaking the silence between them.

"Not for a moment. But it's a different story when you do this wearing a dress", Emma replies, raising slightly her simple dress and her cloak from the ground.

"I'm sorry. I have never tried one of those", Killian replies sarcastically.

Emma rolls her eyes in annoyance.

Both keep walking a little more when Emma gets delayed. Killian realizes, stops and turns to her.

"Are you sure you don't want to wait here? Because at this rate, those men will find you before you get to the top", Killian says annoyed while holding an oil lamp in his hand.

Emma gets upset. "I'm fine, _I just don't understand why everything has to be at night_", she replies wryly.

"Don't you know, Highness? Sometimes things get more... _interesting_ at night", Killian replies mockingly.

Emma rolls her eyes and keeps walking, but she takes a wrong step and Killian walks quickly to help her, so she doesn't fall over.

"Are you okay?", Killian asks, genuinely worried for her, unaware of the change in his tone of voice.

Emma quickly takes his hands off of her. "Yeah, I'm fine", she replies annoying and continues on her way.

Killian walks beside her, straightens his back and look at her with suspicion.

"Tell me something, Highness", he says, a little annoyed inside.

"What is it?", Emma replies without looking at him.

Killian stops and so Emma does and turns to him.

He makes a brief pause and continues.

"**Why are you so mad at me?**", Killian finally asks boldly.

Emma gets upset. She cannot believe it. He can't be more cynical!

She looks into his eyes. "Any ideas?", she merely replies with an annoyed tone.

"Well, if I remember correctly, I haven't done anything other than save your life, Highness", Killian affirms sure of his words.

"Yeah, men only remember what's best for them", she states wryly and keeps walking.

Killian walks behind her.

"I assure you that there are things I'd rather not remember, Highness", he says wryly.

"Like what?", Emma asks upset and turns to him again.

"Well, I remember the first time I saw you again, in the outsides of the castle. You slapped me, and since then you have made it clear that my presence bothers you. Why's that?", Killian says.

Emma feels an enormous anger and resentment within her, but controls herself.

"Certainly not for the same reason you are. Tell me... **What have I done to you, Captain?**", Emma asks firmly looking into his eyes.

Killian gets surprised. The Princess is really smart. He hasn't said anything during all this time, but she is aware of his anger towards her. They both stare at each other in silence.

Killian is about to open his mouth when he looks briefly to the cottages on site. He hides his anger within and thus his answer.

"Looks like we got to the right place. We better hurry", Killian states with anger and contempt.

Both continue with their mission.

* * *

Meanwhile... in the castle of the Enchanted Forest.

The King James is in his office packing some belongings when the Queen Snow enters.

"Are you packing again?", Snow asks surprised.

"Yes, darling. So far I had postponed my trip for respect and consideration to Abigail, but I can't sit here and do nothing. I'll take my men and get my daughter back", James affirms, still packing.

"And you'll leave me here with Abigail?", Snow asks a little overwhelmed.

"Yes... Is there a problem?", James says kindly giving her a skeptical look.

"She has helped us and I'll always be grateful for it, but don't you think it will be strange? I mean, she was… your fiancé", Snow says somewhat distressed.

"Are you… jealous?", James says with confusion.

"Of course not! I have a missing daughter. I don't have time to worry about that!", she replies outraged.

James doesn't say anything about it, but of course he doesn't believe her.

The King James gets closer to her and holds her hands.

"You two will be fine. And perhaps attending Abigail before she leaves will help you to take your mind off things", James offers tenderly.

"Sure you're not taking advantage of this for me to stay in the castle?", she asks.

"I'll be in touch, I promise. I don't want to leave you Snow, but I'm not planning to stay by and do nothing. Not after what Abigail has said, and the message Robin Hood sent me this afternoon", James affirms.

"A message? What does it say?!", Snow asks.

"... He and his merry men had a battle at the seas with the ships which appear to be following Emma... or the Captain Killian Jones... We don't even know to whom are they following", says James ruefully.

"Why?", Snow asks with anguish.

The King James sighs. He'd rather not to alarm his wife, but just looking into her eyes, he knows she will not stop until she gets the truth.

"... Those vessels attacked the ship of Captain Jones. Robin Hood and his merry men had no choice but to help the Captain, even if it meant that he would take Emma even further away", James explains ruefully.

"You have any idea where you're going?", Snow asks with concern.

"I'm going to find the Captain Liam Jones. If his brother is not going to his kingdom as we thought, then perhaps he will go with his brother… or not. Even so, I have to find him first and perhaps he will cooperate with us", the King James says hopefully.

"How do you know he will help us?", Snow asks.

"Well, on whether or not he has something to do with this, I'll get him. And if he doesn't want to speak, I have methods to get him to cooperate", James states.

Snow gives him a disapproving look.

"... But if the Captain Liam Jones doesn't know anything of this?", Snow offers.

"Then it won't do any good, I know. I'm doing everything I can", the King says ruefully.

"I know", Snow tenderly and hugs him.

At that moment, Princess Abigail enters into the office and the Queen and the King break apart.

"I don't mean to pry, but I couldn't help overhearing you two speaking of Captain Liam Jones... You might not find him so easily", says Princess Abigail ruefully.

"What do you mean?" asks Snow.

"Do you know something about him that you didn't tell us?", James asks.

Abigail gets sad. "Indeed, I do. We have not heard from him in a while and from what we have heard from people and sailors. We believe... **Captain Liam Jones and his crew might have wrecked in the seas**", says Abigail ruefully.

* * *

In the meantime...

After a long talk with one of the villagers, Princess Emma and Captain Killian Jones make their way back with great disappointment of not have been able to find Liam. They both walk downhill through the same pines and under what appears to be the most starry night.

"Well, this was a big waste of time", Emma says upset and disappointed.

"At least we know where Liam is now. I've been there before, so it won't take us long to get there", Killian replies trying to be optimistic.

Emma stops. "Well, good luck with that", she says wryly.

Killian stops and turns to her.

"What? You're not coming?", he asks confused.

"I thought you said I could do whatever I wanted", Emma assures wryly.

Killian approaches her. "Yeah, and you insisted in helping me to find my brother first", he replies upset.

"A woman can change her mind", she merely says with a defiant tone.

Killian sighs with tiredness. He's sick of her and this situation, but he knows that she must go with him to explain all of this to his brother and thus both can get her home.

"_I promise_, I'll leave you with your friend, if you come with me", says Killian firmly.

Emma looks into his eyes. "Unfortunately for you... _I don't believe in your promises anymore, Captain_", she replies with the same defiant tone.

Killian is sure that the Princess has tried to insinuate something, but before he can say a word, noises and voices are heard not too far from them. Both turn toward the noise and see some lights on the road of the village.

"Could be the men, come!", says Kilian grabbing her arm.

They hide in the bushes behind a pine lying on the ground and soon, they are able to distinguish the noise and the lights: burly men walk towards the cottages while they're holding oil lamps in their hands.

Killian doesn't take off his eyes from the men. "I think I recognize some of them. Somehow they knew we were coming here. We have to get into the ship and get out of this land", he says finally turning his gaze to the Princess... **but she's not there**.

"Highness?", Killian whispers.

Killian gets angry. Is it possible for the Princess to be so selfish and thoughtless to run away in a moment like this?!

After all he has done for her and her ungrateful response he should leave her there, get away while he can and get his life back! But he would never leave a lady in danger, right? Although in this case the lady is arrogant and possibly a clumsy one.

Still, she can succeed this time and escape from them... Who is he kidding?! **Of course she's terrible when she tries to run away!** What is she thinking?! Why she didn't wait till they could find his brother and he could leave her with her friend?!

She has the strange habit of drive him crazy and make everything more complicated! She is certainly the most stubborn, selfish, cruel and... and the most beautiful and fascinating Princess he has ever met!

"Ugh, not again!", Killian says, completely tired, and runs after her.

* * *

Just a few moments later...

Emma is walking quickly through the woods. Her heart is racing with each step.

She's tired, but she can distinguish the seaside a few steps from her and walks slower.

Huge pines are surrounding her, the green grass is under her feet and above her, the dark blue sky is brightening with its stars like **the most sparkling of all nights**.

Emma keeps walking and suddenly her dress gets stuck on a branch. Emma stoops to get rid of it, but when she gets back on her feet, she can feel a pair of warm arms around her, hugging her tightly from behind and a cold dagger against her throat.

With a familiar warmth against her body, she knows exactly who that is.

"You have to stop doing that!", Emma says upset as her heart beats harder at being caught.

"And you have to stop running away, Highness... Don't you think this was the worst time to do it?", Killian whispers firmly in her ear.

"I had to try and I'll keep doing it until I get what I want", Emma assures.

Killian gets closer to her face and whispers into her ear again. "I told you I would take you with your friend and that's what I intend to do. I assure you, Highness, I don't like the idea of running after you every time you do this", Killian affirms.

"If you hate me so much, why did _you come for me_?", Emma asks as she tries to free herself and failing miserably.

"I just did it because I felt sorry that you were captured by those men. And besides, you said you would help me to find my brother. Why didn't you honor that?", Killian asks firmly.

"I guess _I've learned from the best_, Captain", Emma replies with anger and contempt.

Killian doesn't understand what she means, but he's sure he doesn't bear her indirect and sarcastic comments. He is really sick of this! He has nothing to do here!

Killian releases her away from him tightly.

"Fine! Then, get out! But I never was here with you!", Killian shouts with anger.

"I never asked you to, and besides, I'm used to it!", Emma replies wryly and upset.

Killian thinks there's something more behind those words, but doesn't care.

"Come on! Get lost in the woods! I won't be there to help you this time!", Killian shouts while lifting his hand and pointing the way with contempt.

"I didn't expect you to save me!", Emma replies upset and sarcastically.

Killian feels his blood boil. He's going to explode. He approaches her quickly without wasting more time.

"You know what?! You're nothing like your parents! They are humble and good people. Something you don't know nothing about!", Killian states angrily while looking into her eyes.

He can't believe she's not even a shadow of what he has found in her parents.

Emma feels how her anger is coming from the inside out. How can he say something like that?! Humility and goodness?! He doesn't even know what that is! He doesn't know her! He doesn't know what she has been going through!

Emma approaches his face defiantly. "Oh, yeah? **Do you think it's good someone who's forcing its daughter to marry a man she doesn't love?!**", Emma finally says with great anger and bitterness in her heart.

Killian is shocked. "What?", he whispers, trying to process what she has just said. Nothing makes sense, right?

"You know what? I don't have time for this. I can do what I want! I'm a Princess and you're just... _a Captain_", Emma says with contempt.

Emma walks to the shore again, but Killian pulls her arm.

Killian looks into her eyes firmly "Yes, I'm a Captain, but I have some news for you, Highness. I rather be myself than someone like you... selfish, cynical and cruel!", he says with great fury.

"How dare you talk like that to a Princess?!" says Emma with anger and indignation.

"Oh, so now you want to be treated like a Princess, right?", Killian says angrily and with a sarcastic tone.

Emma stares at him upset. "What is that supposed to mean?", she says outraged, waiting for an answer.

"Please, everyone in your kingdom knows, don't they?!", says Killian wryly.

"I don't know what you mean!", Emma merely replies, while looking at him with anger and determination.

Killian approaches her face again and looks into her eyes firmly. "**I'm aware of your games... Princess**", Killian says with anger and resentment.

"What games?! I don't even know what you're talking about!", Emma says angrily and turns to leave.

And finally, Killian takes the courage to say it out loud.

"**You played with me!",** he shouts spitefully.

Emma stops, turns around and stares at him in disbelief. May he be able to irritate her even more?!

Emma walks over to him closing the distance between them. "How can you be so cynical and making this all up", Emma says with pain and upset.

"Unfortunately, I'm not making this all up", Killian replies with a shadow of sadness.

Emma tries to be strong and gets closer to him defiantly. "**Do you know what it feels like to wait more than eight months for someone who will never come back?!**", she says with hatred and great pain.

"Did you really expect me to get back, so you would keep making fun of me?!", replies Killian with hatred.

"Why would I make fun of you?!", says Emma annoying, not understanding anything he says.

"Because that's what you are, right? You... you play with men's feelings and then you expect the world to praise you for that?", Killian replies with resentment. Killian can't keep this inside of him anymore.

"What feelings?! **You promised to come back and you didn't do it!**", Emma says in disbelief and with a shadow of sadness.

Killian takes a step toward her.

"**I offered you my heart and you just wanted to have fun like with the other men, right?! Before you marry the Prince of the North?! Did you forget to tell me?!",** Killlian finally declares with bitterness, great pain and sadness in his heart. His eyes seem to be about to burst into tears.

Emma gets scared and confused.

"… Where'd you get that?", She says in amazement.

"It doesn't matter!", Killian replies upset, not wanting to give to it more importance.

"Where?!", Emma demands angrily.

Killian cannot believe she's asking for explanations. "In the village, the night of your birthday. I went to an inn and an old man told me the truth", Killian explains.

Emma cannot believe what she's hearing! Is this even real?!

"An old man?", she says with sadness and disbelief.

"Are you going to tell me that's not true?!", Killian says angrily, with a cracking voice.

Emma seems to get lost in sadness as she remembers her forced marriage. "No, it's true. I'm engaged... but like I said, it's an arranged marriage! **I don't love him!**", Emma replies with all her straight and anger as she looks into his eyes.

Killian thinks what she's saying makes some sense now. Isn't that why she wants so badly to escape from her family, her kingdom and her duties as a Princess? Why would she run away if she agrees with this marriage? Killian is no longer sure of anything.

Emma stares at him with sadness. She can feel the tears wanting to lean out of her eyes. "You met an old man in a night and you just believed every word he said?", she says with a cracking voice.

Killian stares at her and suddenly, he can feel a great weight on his shoulders. All his anger, bitterness and anger seem to fall to the floor in an instant. Has he noticed something?

Everything is clear to Emma. He never kept his promise because he preferred to trust in someone else over her.

While Killian remains in shock and before the tears decide to burst in her eyes, Emma takes strength.

"I'd better go", she says with sadness and turns around to leave.

Killian reacts and grabs her arm gently.

"**Emma**, wait!", Killian calls her tenderly by her name for the very first time since they meet again.

He doesn't know what to do or what to think. Killian cannot even talk. It has been too much information in so little time.

"Why... Why didn't you tell me about the arranged marriage?", he barely manages to say.

"It doesn't matter. I have to go", Emma says with sadness, turning around to walk away from him.

Killian contemplates her with sadness and impotence. He thinks this cannot be this way! He has to do something!

"No, please wait!", he says again tenderly.

Emma stops and turns around to face him.

"I told you the truth...", Killian affirms tenderly, but she interrupts him.

"... I don't have time for this. Just go", Emma says again, feeling great sadness as she turns to leave again.

She just wants to get out of there once and for all, but at that moment... Killian realizes something.

"No, I won't", Killian assures whispering.

Emma gets surprised and turns to him again, standing a few steps away from him.

Killian contemplates her with sadness. "**I never lied to you. I offered you my heart because what I felt for you was real. I promised to come back...**", he says with broken voice.

"But you didn't do it", states Emma with sadness.

"Yes, but only because I thought you didn't care about me, that I was just a game for you. **You were engaged.** **Why would I come back?**", Killian tries to explain with a cracking voice.

And right there, for the first time... Emma thinks that what he says makes some sense.

"... And when I thought you had lied to me, **I promised myself I'll never remember you, but I didn't! Every day I thought about you!**", Killian says with broken voice and with tears out of his eyes.

Emma realizes the sincerity of his words and cannot help but feel miserable.

"... And **when the eight months were fulfilled, all I wanted was to believe it was all a lie! All I wanted to do was to turn around my ship and come back to you!**", Killian says with a cracking voice and then, lowers his gaze.

Emma feels great pain inside her and lets the tears roll down her cheeks.

"**I had feelings for you, Emma... I still do!**", says Killian with all the love in his heart.

Emma lowers her gaze for a moment, letting out a few more tears, but then looks back to him.

"... And I know because **since I saw you again and seeing you standing there... all I want to do is to kiss you!**", Killian affirms with all his might and then lowers his eyes to hide his tears.

Emma stays static, staring at him as tears run down her cheeks. Suddenly, something changes in her heart.

"... **I lied**", Emma confesses with a cracking voice.

Killian stares at her.

"Not to you... but I lied", Emma declares.

Killian doesn't understand what she means by that.

"I didn't want to get married, so I asked my parents for an opportunity to find someone else… **But I lied when I said I hadn't met anyone. Neither I needed to know how people meet**", Emma declares with a cracking voice and with tears coming out of her eyes. The tears she had held during all this time... until now.

Killian keeps staring at her, hearing every single word she's saying.

"**I lied because I was afraid**... afraid of what was happening. I didn't understand why, but **I lied when I said I hadn't made a decision, Killian... but I did**", Emma finally confesses while letting the tears run over her face.

Killian draws a slight smile on his face. Suddenly, he approaches her. Now they are very close and their gazes finally meet.

They look into each other's eyes in a way they have not done for a long time ago. Their hearts beat faster, but Killian is sure.

He closes his eyes and gets closer to her lips and finally, after so long... **Killian kisses Emma tenderly with all the love in his heart**.

Emma responds to the kiss without hesitation. He kisses her slowly. Emma embraces him, while Killian puts his hands on her back and hugs her gently while he deepens the kiss.

Both seem completely lost in the kiss so they make it more _passionate_. Suddenly, Emma hugs him tighter, looking for his kisses. She just wants to kiss him, nothing else matters! Killian responds, forgetting everything around him.

It's been a long time. Both have wanted this from the start, and he can't believe she's in his arms again!

Killian strokes her blond hair gently while Emma places her hands on his shoulders softly. Then, Killian grabs her face gently in his hands and keeps kissing her softly.

"**I missed you, Emma. I missed you so much**", he whispers tenderly between each kiss.

"**I missed you too, Killian**", she whispers tenderly and they kiss again.

With every kiss they feel something changing inside. All that pain and sadness covered with hatred dissipates into the air with each gentle caress and kiss. All that remains is a deep and genuine feeling for the other.

Killian cannot stop kissing her tenderly and passionately. He has dreamed of it every night for over a year. Emma can't either, and she doesn't even want to stop. She doesn't have to hide her feelings for him anymore.

Now they both know the truth and there is no turning back. **He doesn't need to say he's sorry, and she doesn't need to hear anything else.**

Finally, the kiss comes to an end and both set their foreheads together while they try to catch their breath. They cannot believe this is happening and that this not a dream... it's all real.

"What now?", Emma whispers with a slight smile on her face and a little ashamed.

At that instant, Killian gets back to reality, but keeps calm. He places his hand on her chin gently, and looks at her. Something has changed in their eyes: their eyes shine again as the stars in the sky.

"I think... we need to get you back to your parents", replies Killian tenderly, and fearing to lose her again.

"No, I won't. The marriage is official. My father cannot retract his word", Emma replies with some anxiety, fearing they take her away from her Captain once again.

Killian notices the anguish in her voice. He looks at her tenderly while he tries to stay calm in front of her, even when he's feeling terrible at the thought of not hold her in his arms again. Suddenly, a light in his eyes, changes everything.

"Then we will find a way... we'll find a solution _together_", Killian says tenderly.

Emma smiles slightly.

Killian stares at her lovingly and hopefully. "... Until we find a way to solve this and you get back to your parents... **Would you run away with me?**", he says tenderly, hoping she decides to stay with him and not with her friend.

Emma giggles at the irony, and draws a huge smile on her face. "_Yes_", she replies completely secure and happy.

Killian smiles, feeling immensely happy and without further hesitation, he gives her a sweet kiss.

Emma blushes and sighs. "I think we should go", she whispers, taking him by the hand and starting to walk, but Killian pulls her arm softly.

"Wait!", says Killian gently.

Emma looks at him in confusion as Killian hugs her and caresses her cheek. "Once we get back to the ship, we must stick to the plan... perhaps, we should take our time", he says tenderly.

Emma blushes. "Even when those men could appear at any time?", she asks wryly.

Killian looks into her eyes lovingly. "... Even with that", he replies and kisses his beloved Princess once again.

* * *

**lol, hope you guys liked this. Please, leave a comment below! Any reactions? Were you expecting them to be together again? Did you wanted to wait a little more? What do you think about Liam and the new Prince? Let me know what you're thinking, feeling...? Any thoughts? Leave a review, please! xD**


	15. Father and Son

Aw, guys! I cannot tell you how happy you made me with your reviews, favs and follows! I'm always giggling and smiling at your comments and opinions xD

I'm really glad you liked last chapter. I loved it just like you did! You know, those two stubborn are finally together LOL

_**I apologize for the delay, I've been very busy, I'm sorry! :3**_

Hope you also like this chapter and where the story is heading. You won't believe it!

Okay, coming back to work...

About this chapter, no spoilers, but... okay, you guys win xD We will finally meet the mysterious King of the North and his son, the prince! Yep! Please, **let me know if your predictions were correct or you failed miserably** LOL xP

Probably a beloved character will come back for the story next chapter, **guess who?** **Are you guys expecting to see someone again?** Please, let me know either review or PM. Yes, they're always very welcome! See you next time guys!

* * *

**Chapter 13. Father and Son**

In the castle of the Enchanted Forest, still at night.

Queen Snow, Princess Abigail and King James are still in his office discussing about Captain Liam Jones.

"Why didn't you tell us?", asks Snow.

"As you might have noticed we're talking about confidential matters. These kinds of issues could cost problems to the kingdom, but given that my kingdom was involved in the disappearance of your daughter... I'm forced to share this information with you", replies Abigail.

"Are you sure they wrecked?", asks James.

"Not really. We only know that they had a battle at sea. Many say that possibly no one survived. We haven't heard from him or his crew since then", says Abigail with sadness.

"I'm so sorry", says Snow.

"Captain Killian Jones… Does he know about this?", James asks.

"No, we preferred not to say anything until we confirmed it", clarifies Abigail.

"Now more than ever I have to leave", says the King James with a sigh.

Snow turns to him and tries to stop him.

"Are you sure? You have nowhere to start", Snow says with concern.

"I will go after the Captain. Maybe I don't know where he is taking Emma or what he wants from this, but I won't let him hurt my daughter. I'm leaving now", affirms the King James as he looks into the eyes of his wife.

"Okay", Snow says ruefully and then he gives her a tender kiss.

James turns to Abigail to say goodbye.

"Be careful", Abigail says with concern.

"I will. And thanks again for everything Abigail. I'll be in touch with you to know the progress of your men. Maybe we can find him together. The Captain cannot hide forever", states the King.

"He won't. Now go to your daughter. You cannot waste any more time", says Abigail.

James and Abigail share a friendly hug, then James kisses Snow again and leaves quickly.

Snow looks at the door with sadness and suddenly, she can feel a warm hand on her arm.

"He will be fine... Both will be fine", offers Abigail tenderly, in a friendly way.

Snow simply nods.

* * *

A day later... in the vast seas, with the sunlight shining in the sky.

The ship of Captain Killian Jones has resumed its journey away from the coast and has entered back into the ocean currents to continue with the mission to find the honorable Captain Liam Jones.

"Looks like we'll have good weather, Captain", a sailor says to his Captain, while the two are on the foredeck, watching the sea, the clear sky and the bright sun.

"Indeed, sailor. It seems that everything goes in our favor", says Captain Killian Jones almost sighing and with a big smile on his face.

The sailor can easily notice the excellent spirit of the Captain, who could not be happier.

"Captain, if I may, today you seem more... enthusiastic. It seems that the visit to that land, it did you good", declares the sailor humbly.

Killian Jones realizes his obviousness, so he tries to hide it. "Well... I admit I was a little worried for the mission that was entrusted to me by the King Midas, but it is resolved now", he merely replies.

"I'm glad to know it, Captain. And where are we going this time?", the sailor asks.

"Before leaving the Princess at home, we have a place to visit. It won't take long", clarifies the Captain.

The sailor is about to ask again, but Princess Emma runs into them in one of the corridors.

Killian and Emma cannot help but smile, but they hide their excitement.

"Good morning, Princess", says Killian politely while bows his head slightly.

Emma blushes, but tries to conceal.

"Good morning, Captain... sailor", Emma replies politely.

The sailor bows his head before her.

"You better get back to your duties if we want to arrive soon, sailor", says Killian Jones kindly.

"Yes, Captain. Excuse me, Princess", replies the sailor humbly and retreats.

Now Killian and Emma are alone again, but still have to be discreet because the sailors are everywhere.

The Captain is standing near the railing and Emma walks slowly toward him.

Killian stares at her lovingly as seeing the most beautiful and precious thing in the world. Has she possibly become more beautiful?

Emma blushes and gives him a slight smile. She can't help but feel nervous with the way he looks at her.

"Did you sleep well?", Emma asks, breaking the silence.

"Better than ever", assures Killian.

Emma blushes and smiles shyly, making Killian smiles as well, but she tries to get more serious.

"How long will it take us to get to your brother?", Emma asks.

"With this great weather, probably less than a week", replies Killian.

"And you think this time we can find Liam?", Emma asks again.

"I hope so. We have to be optimistic... but speaking of other things, if you allow me, I have to highlight the fact that today you look more beautiful", Killian affirms smiling and in a flirtatious manner, but still keeping their distance.

Emma blushes, lowers her gaze and giggles.

"What's so funny?", Killian asks and smiles as he notices he has made her blush.

"Nothing, I just I don't see how I could look like this", Emma replies a little embarrassed.

"You look gorgeous every day, I thought you were used to it", Killian says in a flirty manner, but still looking around to avoid being seen.

Emma rolls her eyes, but smiles.

"Well, it's just that after running through the woods more than once and jump into the sea", says Emma and both laugh.

"... Well, let's say I do not know how much longer this dress can resist", replies Emma and both giggle again.

"I assure you that whatever you're wearing, you still look beautiful to me. And, once we get to the mainland you can buy others", Killian says, making her blush.

"Yeah, well, I don't know. When I ran away from the castle I brought some coins with me, but now I'm broke", Emma says a little ashamed.

"Then I'll buy you some", Killian assures immediately, as he stares at her lovingly.

"You don't have to do this, sorry, I… I can't", she says a little embarrassed, but Killian interrupts her.

Killian looks into her eyes with so much love. "It's okay. I'll take care of that", he assures tenderly and sincerely. Nothing makes him happier than to do something for his Princess!

Emma looks at him with love. Is it possible that this man do anything to please her? Is this love even real?

Emma cannot help but just look into his eyes lovingly, while feeling the intense urge to kiss him, and he also wants to kiss her, but unfortunately, at the moment, being surrounded by the sailors, both can't.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the castle of the Enchanted Forest.

Queen Snow is in one of the corridors of the castle, contemplating with sadness a painting of her beloved daughter, Princess Emma.

"It's beautiful", says Abigail approaching her.

Snow turns to her.

"... I mean your daughter. She's beautiful", Abigail offers kindly.

"Thanks", Snow replies sincerely and with some sadness.

"Do you miss her?", Abigail asks.

"Very much. Every day is more terrifying than the last. We had never been apart for so long, and now Emma is somewhere and my husband is not here with me too", Snow replies with sadness.

"I'm sorry. I can't even imagine what you're going through… I'm grateful that my children are at home with Frederick", Abigail replies, not wanting to hurt her.

"I'm happy for you. Frederick seems to be a wonderful father", Snow says sincerely.

"He is. And I know that James, well, David is also an excellent father. That's why I know that all of you will be together again", says Abigail tenderly.

"I hope so", Snow merely replies with a slight smile on her face, and then continues. "So, are you ready to go?", she asks, trying to get a better mood.

"Yes, they just placed my belongings into the carriage. I thank you for your hospitality these days. You are a great hostess despite everything that is happening to you", says Abigail.

"You're welcome and thanks for your help… You're going to be a great Queen", says Snow sincerely.

"Thank you and I wouldn't leave you alone, but my kingdom needs me", Abigail says in a friendly way.

"I know. I'll be fine. I'm glad I met you", says Snow.

"It was my pleasure, Snow", Abigail replies.

Both embrace sincerely, then Abigail says goodbye and leaves the castle.

* * *

The days have gone by quickly for everyone. Queen Snow has been left alone in her castle serving the needs of the kingdom along with the Parliament. So far she has only received one message from her husband, King James, who has only told her about his failing in search.

Time has also gone fast to the Captain and the Princess. Killian has been so busy with the sailors mending the damage under the deck of the ship. Unfortunately, he hasn't had time to be with his beloved Princess.

Plus, Emma and Killian have only shared a brief and a few moments, but somehow it always seems to happen something or a sailor interrupts them.

It has become incredibly difficult to find a moment to be alone. They have had to make do with tender looks and smiles.

Although, this has not been enough for Emma. She just reconciled with her handsome Captain and now she can't even approach him.

Nor Killian has sought an opportunity. He seems to be very careful to keep the suspicions and very caring about what they could think about her. That's very considerate of his part, but still fails to convince the Princess.

* * *

Days later… in the seas at night.

Through the mist and with the gentle movements of the waves on the ship, Princess Emma is still awake in her cabin, getting ready to sleep, but the truth is that she doesn't seem really happy.

She has been feeling strange lately... Yes, she misses Killian a lot. And by the fact they're caught between sailors, she doubts to be with him even if it's just for a minute.

She'll have to wait until they reach the new land. Not that it makes her happy, but soon they'll be together again without any interruption. Not that it doesn't bother her the fact that Killian hasn't found a moment for her. Either way, Emma has put her best attitude before him and the sailors, even when she has hidden this feeling inside.

Emma improves her mood and tries to be the strong woman she is. She's been through really difficult moments. This is nothing. She can handle this... right?

At that instant, someone knocks on the door, interrupting her thoughts.

"Who is it?!", asks Princess Emma suspiciously. Nobody knocks on her door and especially at night.

"It's me… Captain Killian Jones, Princess", replies Killian, trying to keep up appearances just in case the sailors are walking around.

Emma cannot help it. She puts a big smile on her face, but she tries to remain in calm. She fixes her hair quickly and opens the door to find her Captain standing before her.

Killian smiles at her and the sight of him makes Emma feel her heart beating fast.

"Come in", Emma says with a slight smile as she tries to control her joy.

"I apologize, I know it's late. I just need some of my stuff. This'll just take a few seconds", Killian explains, walking inside the cabin.

"Yeah, go ahead", Emma replies, smiling, without taking her eyes off of him.

Killian is directed to one of the shelves to take some white shirts and blankets he left there before he give up his cabin for her.

Emma is happy to have him there and look at him, but to her surprise it seems this will be another of those days.

Killian takes his things, and approaching her, he smiles and gives her a quick kiss on her cheek. "Sleep well, Emma", he says, turns around and walks quickly toward the door.

Wait! What was that?! Is this real?! She feels disillusioned and disappointed. It's like she has been riding a horse at high-speed and when she's about to jump a fence, the horse suddenly stops abruptly. Doesn't he miss her?!

She feels so confused! What she has to do to get what she wants?! What a Princess has to do to get something from the man she...

In that instant, Emma realizes that Killian is too attached to his duties. He is still the freethinker and the reluctant man to traditions, but the life in the navy has changed him a bit.

Moreover, if he only seeks to preserve the good name of the woman he cares for. Maybe that's why he wants to leave the cabin as soon as possible.

But she has to do something! She doesn't care about it and besides, she cannot even wait another day!

If he doesn't take the first step, she will do for sure! After all, she has never been a common Princess, hasn't she?

Killian is approaching the cabin's door when a voice surprises him.

"What's wrong, Captain? Did you forget how to do a proper goodbye?", Emma asks with a playful tone and seeming security.

Killian freezes at those words. He wasn't expecting that. The Captain thinks that a few extra seconds in the cabin will not hurt anyone, and it's not like he doesn't miss her with all his might.

He smiles slightly, turns around and walks toward her, and with each step Emma feels more nervous.

Killian stands in front of her, so close to hear her breathing. Then, he puts his hand on her cheek softly while he looks into her eyes lovingly. Just doing that makes Emma feels her heart melting.

Killian closes his eyes and leans to her and kisses her slowly, caressing gently her lips with his. Emma responds immediately. That has been all she has wanted!

He deepens the kiss with a bit of passion, but still slowly, while Emma places her hands on his arms gently. No doubt this is the best thing that has happened to both of them in days.

After a few seconds that seem the best of the eternities, Killian ends the kiss and then looks into her eyes lovingly. "Goodnight, _my love_", he says tenderly and smiles slightly.

"Goodnight, Killian", Emma can barely reply.

Captain Jones turns around and retreats, leaving Emma with a big smile on her face.

* * *

Days later… by noon.

Two black carriages, surrounded by the royal guard, are transiting through a road on the woods.

Suddenly a black carriage moves sharply.

"They could not find a better road for their King? Or is it just that the King James has reduced the investment in the kingdom?", asks the King of the North sarcastically.

"Apologize, your Highness. We thought it would be better to take a shortcut for the urgency", replies the faithful servant in fine clothes.

"It seems that one has to take care of everything so that things turn out right. As I deal with the future of my kingdom", says the King of the North with an arrogant tone.

"As you say, my King. And pardon, but I don't understand. What's the point of taking the Prince to meet his future wife if she has been kidnapped?", asks the faithful servant.

"That's exactly what my son will figure out on this trip", the King of the North replies maliciously.

"... Why didn't you tell him before, your Highness?", asks the servant with curiosity and confusion.

"You might be a faithful servant, but obviously not very smart. I want my son to know the truth from the lips of the mother of the Princess. Imagine the impression it'll let in my son", affirms the King of the North wickedly and then makes a pause.

"I know him very well. With some luck, he may even sympathizes the Princess. You know, the damsel in distress. Imagine what could happen if my son saves her...", says the King of the North losing his gaze into his thoughts.

The servant hears his King in amazement.

The King looks at him again. "Besides, I was informed that the Queen Snow is in her castle vulnerably alone... and _I will take advantage of that_", he says with a wicked grin.

* * *

Hours later... in the castle of the Enchanted Forest.

Under the sunlight, Queen Snow is on the gardens looking for some peace of mind. A blue bird flies away from her hand and a servant approaches her.

"Your Majesty", the servant says bowing.

"Oh, is everything okay?", she says in surprise.

"You have visitors, your royal Majesty", says the servant humbly.

"Visitors? Who could it be?", she asks puzzled.

"... **The King of the North and his son** have just arrived at the castle, your Majesty", informs the servant.

Snow gets even more surprised.

"Oh, I wasn't expecting them to come... Please take them to the royal hall and I'll go to meet them in a moment", she says in a hurry.

"Yes, your Majesty", the servant says, bows and retreats quickly.

* * *

In the meantime… in the sea.

Captain Killian Jones is sitting at his desk in the navigation room, looking at some papers when one of his sailors enters accompanied by Princess Emma.

"The Princess is here as you ordered, Captain", says the sailor humbly.

Jones turns to look at them and stands up immediately while bows his head in reverence.

Emma looks at him with confusion. He has never done anything like it and if he's doing it, it's because something important is happening.

"You were looking for me, Captain?", Emma says, trying to conceal in front of the sailor.

Captain Jones pauses and puts an expression of concern that gets Emma even more confused. Definitely something happens, and it's not what she's expecting to hear.

"Yes, Princess... there are news from your kingdom", Killian replies.

Emma's heart stops for a moment. Something is not right. She begins to feel panic.

"... Is something wrong?", Emma asks with a tone of concern.

Killian turns to the sailor. "I know I've asked you to be at all times in respect to the Princess, but I'm afraid this is private and delicate information, so please leave us alone, sailor", the Captain demands kindly, making Emma feel more anxious.

How can he know something about the kingdom of the Enchanted Forest? Did he receive a message? Did they find them?

"Yes, Captain", the sailor replies, and after making a reverence to the Princess, he retreats.

Both see the sailor exiting the room, and when the door is closed, Emma turns to him with concern.

"Can you tell me what it's going on?", Emma asks worried and scared.

Killian walks quickly towards her and touches her cheek gently.

"Nothing happens", he says tenderly, looking into her eyes.

"But you just said...", Emma replies confused, but he interrupts her.

"I know what I said. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just thought it would be a good way to share a moment together", Killian explains approaching her face in a flirty manner.

Emma rolls her eyes, but blushes and smiles shyly. She is relief that all is fine and she's even happier that Killian have sought a moment for both.

Killian hugs her gently and Emma places her arms around his neck.

"And how much time do we have, Captain?", Emma says with a flirtatious tone, while their faces are close enough to hear their breathing. They both are enjoying each other's company.

"Five minutes before the sailor thinks it is convenient to return", Killian affirms and both giggle while their faces are very close to each other.

"Then you'd better kiss the Princess, Captain", Emma suggests in a playful and flirty tone and almost like a command.

"As you wish, Highness", Killian replies wryly and in a playful way.

Then, Killian kisses Emma tender and passionate as they hug. Then, they both giggle and kiss again, enjoying their shared quiet moment.

* * *

Meanwhile... in the royal hall of the castle of the Enchanted Forest.

The Queen Snow enters in the room to meet with the figure of a tall and medium build male, dressed in royal clothes, who's looking out the window to the gardens... The King of the North, Snow is sure. Plus, a companion who is standing at the side of a bookshelf.

Snow turns again her gaze to the man at the window.

"... **King Hubert?**", asks Snow.

The King of the North finally turns to her when he hears _his name_.

"Your Majesty, it's a pleasure to see you after all these years, but if I may, you still retain your beauty", he says kissing the hand of the Queen, making Snow feel a chill, but conceals.

"Thank you. I apologize for the delay, your very welcome", Snow says gently to him and his companion.

"I'm the one who owes you an apology to your Highness and your lovely family. It was a discourtesy from our part. I hope your Majesty understands that apparently our arrival was sooner than our letter warning of our visit", the King Hubert says lying, but conceals.

"It's fine. Don't worry", replies Snow kindly.

"Well, in that case, I'd like you to meet my son, your Majesty. I don't know if you can remember him", says the King of the North, making the handsome gentleman who accompanies him approach them and bow before the Queen Snow.

"**Prince Phillip**, your Highness", assures the gentleman with a sincere smile.

* * *

**Well, well, well, What do you think about the King of the North and the Prince?! xD**

**Let me know about your predictions... Correct or a total and miserable failure? LOL xP**

**Guess who will return to the story! Leave a review or PM. Waiting to read your thoughts guys! **

**Thanks again and prepare yourselfs for a kind of a date! **


	16. Change of Plans

You guys made me laugh so hard with your reviews! xD

No, dear Guest, the King Hubert is not going to rape Snow! I agree with you, that would be just too dark and this a fiction K+, so, no I don't think so LOL xD

But yep! King Hubert is King Hubert, but I did a little twist in the character... he has bad temper anyways LOL xD

Glad it was a suprise for all of you, you know the King and Prince of the North! xD

So, hope you like this chapter, thanks for writing more than one line, I really appreciate it. keep doing it! And thanks for those who read and not necessarily send a review, thanks for reading guys!

Stay tuned! A lot of big things are about to happen!

_**Remember to share, follow and comment! :)**_

* * *

**Chapter 14. Change of Plans**

Still in the Castle of the Enchanted Forest.

Queen Snow, King Hubert and Prince Phillip are still in the royal hall.

"Your Majesty, it is a pleasure to finally meet you", says Phillip politely.

"Phillip? Wow, indeed it's been a long time. I almost did not recognize you. You were just a kid when I met you", clarifies Snow completely surprised.

King Hubert puts a hand on his son's shoulder. "He is a big man now as you see, your Majesty, and proudly my best warrior", he says proud of his son.

"... And very handsome indeed", adds Snow with a friendly smile.

Prince Phillip gets ashamed and lowers his gaze.

"... Thank you, your Majesty", replies Phillip politely.

"This is a day full of surprises! To what do I owe the honor of your visit?", Snow asks smiling.

"Well, if I remember correctly, we have a wedding to celebrate, your Majesty. I thought the two _lovebirds_ could meet before the wedding", says King Hubert in a natural way and disguising his true intentions.

Snow is surprised. "Oh... I did not see it coming. That's very considerate of you, but I'm afraid that is not possible", she replies with some sadness.

"What do you mean, your Majesty?", Phillip asks, realizing the sadness in the face of Queen Snow.

"Maybe she is indisposed at the moment?", King Hubert asks, pushing the subject and hiding his malice.

Snow tries to smile. "I fear it is more complicated and difficult than that", she replies.

"Is something wrong?", King Hubert asks maliciously, waiting for her reply eagerly.

Phillip approaches Snow and takes her hand with respect and with genuine concern. "Is everything alright with Princess Emma, your Majesty?", he asks looking into her eyes.

"... _My daughter has been kidnapped_", Snow finally declares with sadness, leaving Phillip impressed and surprised by the truth.

* * *

A day later... early in the morning.

Finally, the ship of Captain Jones has landed at its destination. Princess Emma and Captain Killian Jones have been happy to wake up on that land. Not only are they closer to finding Liam, but finally they can spend the day together without the watchful eyes on them.

Emma goes out on deck to meet Killian and they smile shyly, disguising in front of the sailor. The Captain gives orders to his first mate to take charge of the ship and the crew until he returns with the Princess.

Jones also sends the sailors to purchase groceries and other things they might need for the journey while he fulfills his mission and the Princess, they have said, she will take a little rest in the village.

Once the Captain has left everything in order, he and the Princess make their way to the village, passing the docks, the sailors, and letting behind the life they're trying to escape and forget if only for a moment.

* * *

The vibrant street market... full of life, excitement and color. Emma and Killian can smell in the air all kinds of fruits, the strangest of course, and also the most extravagant food of the region.

Everything is so new to the Princess. She had not left the castle and the few times she has visited other places, she has done it accompanied by her parents, besides those brief visits to Belle's castle.

Emma smiles at everything around her and even more walking in those tiny streets with her handsome Captain. She can't hide the silly grin on her face and Killian cannot hide his excitement to show her everything.

"You have to try this, Emma", Killian says to make her try one of the fruits.

Emma gives him a skeptical look.

"You'll love it, _trust me_", Killian insists with with a flirty look and a smile.

Emma looks into his eyes and gives a flirty smile. "_I trust you_", she replies and they both smile.

* * *

In an instant, while still walking among the many people in the place, _Emma feels the warmth of Killian's hand sliding down her arm and taking her hand_.

Emma looks at him for a moment. She hadn't expected that, but Emma smiles as _their fingers are intertwined_ and both keep walking.

No one here knows them and they don't know anyone. There are no treachery, regulations and duties to follow. No Princess and no Captain. For a moment, they can leave behind everything that is happening. They can enjoy each other's company without anyone interrupting them or without having to run for their lives. They don't cease to giggle and smile. **_Both feel free!_**

Later, Killian and Emma enter into one of the local stores and he buys dresses to his beloved Princess. They may not be the royal dresses she usually wears at the castle, but that's the least she cares. Before leaving the store, Emma pulls him gently.

"Thanks, Killian", says Emma, looking lovingly into his blue eyes.

"Anytime", Killian replies tenderly.

Emma leans to him and gives him a sweet kiss.

"Come, we have to go with some people and ask about Liam. Then we can eat something", says Killian gently, offering his arm and they leave the shop.

* * *

Meanwhile... in the castle of the Enchanted Forest.

Queen Snow has informed King Hubert and Prince Phillip about the disappearance of her daughter and everything related to it.

In the royal hall, the King of the North has a talk with Snow again.

King Hubert walks from side to side of the room.

"This is terrible! Why didn't you inform me of this, your Majesty?", he asks faking concern.

Snow remains sitting on a couch. "My husband thought it would be better to keep discretion. Neither of us wanted to create panic among our kingdom. We already have enough problems", says Snow with sadness.

"I understand, your Majesty, but it's my son's fiancée we're talking about", affirms the King Hubert.

"I'm sorry... I guess", says Snow not knowing what to say.

Hubert King turns to Snow and sits beside her.

"You're right. I apologize, your Highness. You already have enough with this terrible situation to add my inappropriate and misplaced reaction. I beg your forgiveness", he says, faking kindness.

"It's okay. We tried to get in touch with you, but never got lucky", Snow says ruefully.

"Well, I regret to inform you, your Majesty, that no letter ever came to me", King Hubert lies.

"What?", Snow asks with surprise.

"As you heard, your Highness. Maybe someone interfered the mail", he says, trying to imply something more.

"Why would someone do that?", asks Snow with anxiety.

"I don't know. Maybe they knew about the engagement between my son and your daughter and they tried to prevent it... _or it was just bad luck_", he says with annoyance but disguising.

"Who would interfere the mail?", Snow asks even more distraught.

"Maybe the responsible for the disappearance of the Princess... the sailor man you mentioned. _He probably acted along with his kingdom_", says King Hubert, trying to imply something more.

"No, that's not possible. Princess Abigail was here with us. She assured us that they have nothing to do with this. In fact, her royal guard is helping us", says Snow somewhat confused.

"Now that's a shame...", says King Hubert somewhat disappointed to discover that Princess Abigail has been ahead of his plans to involve her kingdom into the situation.

"What did you say?", Snow asks with confusion, because she didn't pay attention.

"I said that's great! And that only leaves one option", King Hubert tries to conceal.

"What option?", asks Snow.

"This Captain Killian Jones has planned all this on his own", says King Hubert, hiding his malice.

"Do you think so?", says Snow, trying to understand.

"It could be. These barbarians have no scruples, your Highness", affirms King Hubert.

Snow lowers her eyes in anguish at the thought that her daughter may be in the hands of someone like Captain Jones.

King Hubert places a hand on hers as a signal of support and looks into her eyes with respect. "Don't worry, your Majesty. Now that I am aware of the situation you can count on my support", he says, hiding his malice.

Snow lowers her gaze with sadness. "I thank you, but my husband, the royal guard and the guard of Princess Abigail have been searching without any success. I don't know if this would make a difference", affirms Snow disappointed.

"I'm sure we can help. My men are known in many realms as the best to capture barbarians like this man", King Hubert declares.

Snow looks up again. "Really?", she says interested in his words.

"Yes, your Highness and I assure you that if you allow me, I'll find your daughter and the responsible will get the punishment he deserves", says King Hubert maliciously.

"You're serious?", Snow asks with hope.

"I am, your Majesty. Maybe if you tell me what you know so far, you know, the progress of the search, I could send my officers immediately", clarifies the King Hubert, hiding his evil plans.

"I don't know, King Hubert", replies Snow, not sure of what to do.

"I don't want to force anything Highness, just think about it. My son and I will remain here only for a few days. I hope you understand it would be frowned upon us to stay longer with the absence of the King James in the castle. You can decide until then, your Majesty", says King Hubert trying to convince her.

Snow draws a slight smile on her face. "I... I'll think about it", she replies with doubt.

King Hubert nods, convinced that Snow will tell him what he need.

* * *

Meanwhile... still under the rays of the sun.

One group of strong men is walking downhill among pine trees and shrubs.

"Well, nobody said it would be easy", says Little John wryly.

"Rescue a Princess, Little John? Certainly it never is, but we promised Belle to find and protect Princess Emma until she was safe at home", Robin Hood states.

They continue walking downhill with the rest of the merry men.

"Did you notice how nervous the man we interrogate was?", Little John asks.

"Indeed. I'm sure he spoke with Captain Jones and also know where he's taking the Princess", Robin Hood affirms.

"If only he'd told us...", says Little John.

"Don't worry, Little John. We will follow our instincts as we used to", Robin Hood says.

"You are referring to when we were just treated like thieves? Before Rumple and Belle help us and make us part of their guard?", Little John asks wryly.

Both laugh at that thought.

"We owe a lot to both of them and that's why I won't give up. And besides, Captain Killian Jones and I have a score to settle", declares Robin Hood in a good mood and both laugh again.

* * *

Back in the village... at night.

Soon the sky is covered with dark colors, adorned only by the glow of a few stars and the moon.

Emma and Killian have been able to collect the information they need to find Liam, but as the night has fallen on them, the Captain has other plans in mind.

Killian pulls Emma's hand gently to a large concourse of a plaza. A place completely empty at that hour of the night and a place just filled by the soft sound of the crickets.

"Shouldn't we be looking for Liam?", Emma asks, confused and with a suspicious look.

Killian hugs her. "It's night already. We have to get back to the ship, get some rest and we can continue in the morning, but what's the rush, anyway?", he asks in a flirty manner as he approaches her face.

"Hmm, have something in mind, Captain?", Emma asks with a flirtatious smile and both giggle.

Killian takes her hand and puts it on his shoulder, then he places his other hand on her back to pull her closer to him.

Emma gives him a skeptical look as he takes her hand in his to start dancing.

"I thought you were not fond of dancing", she says with a mocking tone as they begin to move gracefully, gently, in the darkness of the night, with the chirping of the crickets and the sound of the waves as an orchestra.

"I'm not", he replies and takes her hand on top making Emma spin slowly.

Emma smiles, returns to his arms and both keep dancing.

"But we haven't shared a dance for a long time and I admit that if it were not for these traditions we wouldn't be...", Killian declares when Emma interrupts him.

"You mean, being chased by evil men, my father and all the royal guard?", Emma asks wryly.

Both giggle and they continue dancing slowly, swaying from side to side gently.

Killian looks into her eyes lovingly. "No, I mean **together**", he says tenderly, making Emma's heart melts.

"Point taken, Captain", she replies with a smile.

They start to dance slower, Emma rests her forehead on his and both close their eyes. As they're enjoying the moment, they smooth the movement of dance.

In an instant, Killian feels bad for all they are going through. Run, fight, hide, court danger and now a search. He has nothing stable to offer her for the moment, _only his heart_ and maybe... that is not enough.

"Emma, I know you said you wanted to come with me instead of going with your friend", says Killian with sorrow.

Emma opens her eyes and looks at him. "Belle?", she asks.

"Yeah. I... I don't think these are conditions worthy of a Princess", says Killian with some sadness.

"What are you saying?", Emma asks, confused and a little scared.

Killian makes both stop from moving and looks into her eyes. Emma can feel the sorrow and the uncertainty in his eyes. She feels panic, but conceals.

"... _Are you happy with me, Emma_?", Killian asks with his voice a little shaky.

Emma feels relief and looks him tenderly. She tries to respond, but decides to say nothing.

Emma smiles and leans her face towards him and they kiss tenderly and slowly while they embrace in that solitary place, while they're enjoying their piece of freedom.

* * *

Meanwhile... at night, in one of the corridors of the Castle of the Enchanted Forest.

A man knocks on the door of one of the rooms of the guests of honor. He waits a moment and the door opens, revealing King Hubert.

The man bows. "Your Highness, you sent for me?", says the man quietly.

"Yes, I'll be quick. It could be dangerous to talk about these matters here", King Hubert whispers.

"Of course, my King", says the man quietly.

"Have the men found the ship of Captain Jones?", King Hubert asks.

"No, your Majesty. They haven't", resplies the man quietly.

"Well, those useless men can't do anything right. The last time they have almost destroyed one of my ships for their incompetence... and now this?", says the King of the North with irony and annoyance, still quietly.

"The men disembarked in a village, but couldn't find them. They only know the Captain is looking for someone apparently", says the man.

"Hmm, he's looking for someone. Maybe for his brother. Although, I have heard that he's dead, but that doesn't interest me", says King Hubert with contempt.

"Do you have a message for the men, Highness?", asks the man politely.

King Hubert straightens his back.

"Yes, tell them that the **plans have changed**. They must find and watch them carefully, but do nothing... until I tell them, understood?", King Hubert says evilly.

"Yes, your Highness. I will send a message immediately", says the man and retreats quickly.

King Hubert smiles wickedly. "Oh, you'll marry my son, Princess Emma. No matter if it's the last thing I do", he says with evil safety.

* * *

**Impressions? Comments? Opinions? Feelings? Leave a review! xD I'll love to read your thoughts guys! xD**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
